FIGHT FOR ME
by fbiloveemandhotch
Summary: HOTCH AND EMILY ARE THE BEST FRIENDS, THEY SLEEP TOGETHER ONE NIGHT OF DRINKS AND HOTCH REALIZES HE IS IN LOVE WITH HER, HE FREAKS OUT TELLING EMILY IT WAS A MISTAKE AND HE STARTS DATING BETH. EMILY HURT AND HEARTBROKEN RUNS AWAY TO LONDON PREGNAT WITH HIS BABY. WILL HE VER FIND OUT? WILL HE FIGHT FOR THE WOMEN HE LOVES OR WILL HE MARRY BETH?
1. Chapter 1

New story guys i hope you like it reviews are more than welcome. Please be sure to also thank my BETA profilinghotly who will be helping me with GRAMMAR. Thank you so much _**profilinghotly**_ it means a lot.

FIGHT FOR ME

Summary  
Ok guys this is a whole new story. Hotch/Prentiss of course, although this has a different approach. Aaron and Emily are great friends, actually the best of friends. After one crazy night of drinking they end up sleeping together, and they both realize it is more than just sex; they are actually in love with each other. Hotch doesn't know how to deal with his feelings and he freaks out, telling Emily it was the biggest mistake of his life. He shuts her out of his life and he starts seeing Beth. Emily on the other hand is deeply hurt; she can't believe her BEST FRIEND and the man she is been madly in love with for years would do this to her. When she finds out she is pregnant with his baby, she moves to London without even telling him that he is the father. Will he ever find out he is father? Will they ever be together? Or will he marry Beth instead of the woman he truly loves.

It was a late Friday night and the team were at a bar somewhere in Virginia. It had been a very rough month for the BAU, case after case nonstop. They had finally returned home and they were now enjoying a night off, or at least what was left it. Everyone had decided to go to their usual bar, except Emily and Hotch who had decided to go by themselves and drink at Prentiss apartment.

Everyone knew Emily and Hotch were great friends and that they spent a lot of time together, so it didn't seem weird to the team when they left together. They arrived at her place and they got confortable on the couch. They had stopped on the way home for beer and a bottle of whiskey, something Emily didn't think it was a very good idea, but she knew Hotch was very tired and stressed so she didn't object. They spent the first few hours drinking beer and chatting, about everything except for work. Emily loved to spent time with Hotch, they were great friends and they had been for a while.

Their friendship really started after Hotch got divorced. Emily had helped him and comforted him through the whole situation. Hotch had technically become her best friend, they could tell each other anything and there was literally no secrets between them. They spent a lot of time together, even when Hotch had Jack; Emily was his best friend and a person that he will trust his whole life with.

During the night they had also decided to order pizza, and now the half-eaten box was sitting on the coffee table in Emily's living room, along with many empty beer cans. However Hotch had now decided that beer was just not going to cut it-so he poured two glasses of whiskey with ice and brought them over to the table, handing one glass to the brunette. Emily took the glass and just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not sure that whiskey and beer is gonna be a good combination for me Hotchner… and besides I hate whiskey, you know that" – she said, putting the glass on the coffee table.

"Stop being such a chicken Em, you promised me that you would drink with me all night and drink anything I wanted, may I add…" he said smiling and handing the glass back to her.

"NO, I said I would hang out with you and drink, I never said anything about drinking whatever you wanted," she said smelling the drink and scrunching up her face in disgust.

"I thought you had more balls than that Prentiss," Hotch teased. Emily playfully slapped his chest and gave him a wrathful look. The she took the glass and drunk all of it at once, preceding to hand the glass back to him, smiling vengefully.

"I'm sure I do have more balls than you mister- you are so on!" She stood up from the couch and went to grab the bottle of whiskey and brought it back to the table.

They both spent the rest of the night drinking whiskey and laughing at nonsense, continuously teasing each other. Hotch realized that it was so great to have her around. It wasn't until that night that he realized how much he enjoyed her laugher and her company.

Actually he had realized it, but he didn't like thinking about it. She was his subordinate and his best friend and that was all. He didn't let himself think of her as anything more than that.

It was almost one in the morning when Emily stood up and went into the kitchen for more ice. They had almost finished the whole bottle and a twelve pack of beer. They were both fairly drunk and since they were at her place and neither of them had to drive anywhere or be up early, they didn't care. Hotch followed Emily into the kitchen and watched her. He couldn't help himself; the woman was beautiful. She had an amazing body, a perfect ass. He had on a few occasions looked at her breasts and wondered what they would look like without any garments on.

Emily was a little too drunk and was struggling to get the ice cubes out of the containers. Hotch came up to her from behind and helped her take them out. But his hands then suddenly slid down from her arms and stopped at her hips, immediately he took in her perfume and her intoxicating scent. He pulled her over to him as he lost complete sense of everything.

His mouth went to her neck softly kissing her and as he pulled her closer to him, but Emily turned around in his arms and looked at him questioningly.

"Aaron, what are you doing?" she asked, but instead of responding he crashed his lips on hers and started kissing her passionately.

Emily could taste the whiskey and beer in his mouth. What the hell was he doing? She had to stop him. They were drunk and he was her boss. This was not okay. But it felt so damn good.

His hands started wandering around her waist and then down to her ass. She tried to pull away but suddenly she felt too weak to stop him; she had wanted this for longer that she cared to admit. She didn't know how it had happened, but at some point she had fallen in love with her boss and her best friend. She'd hidden it for so long. But now, now he was here, devouring her mouth, and although she knew this was very bad and she needed to stop him, she simply couldn't.

He pulled away for a second taking her in completely.

"God, you are fucking beautiful," he murmured as he pulled her to him again and started ravaging her mouth. His hand moved to her sweater and he pulled the fabric roughly over her head, throwing it on the kitchen floor. Then he lifted her up and sat her on the counter. His mouth went to her neck and collarbone, biting her and nipping at her, leaving red marks everywhere.

"St-op…..we…can't," she managed to stutter, she could hardly breathe and articulate the words.

But he silenced her with his finger and kept kissing her neck. Without a second thought, he lifted her again in his arms and took her upstairs to her bedroom. He dropped her on the bed softly and his hands went to her jeans unfastening them and sliding them down her long legs, throwing them on the floor too. He then hovered over her, kissing her passionately. Emily had lost complete consciousness of what was right or wrong anymore; all she cared about was how this felt right now. How his rough hand and rough kisses were making her melt. She could feel his hard member pressed against her thigh. She lifted his shirt up and let passion completely over take her.

In a matter of minutes they were both completely naked. Hotch kneeled down on the floor and spread her legs, tasting her wet core and making her whimper and cry out his name. He lapped at her juices for a few minutes and then he lined up at her center, sliding inside her slowly as he looked at her eyes, before moving forward to kiss her passionately.

He started to pick up his pace, making his thrusts fast and hard. Emily was moaning his name loudly; she had wanted this for so long. Not like this though; not rough drunken sex. But she had wanted to be with Hotch ever since she could remember.

But they were of course not making love, they were fucking and it was a drunken night that neither of them had any control over. After Emily had finally climaxed twice, Hotch finally slammed into her a couple more times before he came, collapsing on top of her and gasping for air.

He pulled out of her, and rested on the mattress. Neither of them could say a word, it was probably the best sex that they had ever experienced. Wild sex, but the best sex for both of them. Emily had never had such an intense orgasm in her life.

But now she couldn't form any words. She knew Hotch was just too drunk and that it hadn't meant anything for him. Suddenly it hit her- they had not used protection! She turned on her side and felt warm tears sliding down her face. She had wanted this for so long, but not like this. In her dreams Hotch made love to her, whispering how much he loved her. He didn't just fuck her and then fall asleep.

She felt Hotch fall sleep next to her and she let more tears slide down her face. He hadn't said a single word after he pulled out of her and that made her feel so dirty and used. She soon fall sleep too; too tired and too drunk to think about anything else.

The following morning reality slapped her in the face once more time as she woke up alone in her bed. She sat up and slowly remembered the night before. She had a huge headache and her whole body was in pain. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. Hotch wasn't there. She washed her face and checked her reflection in the mirror. She saw the marks he had left on her neck and breasts. The ones on her neck were going be hard to hide, but she didn't want to think about that right now. She put her robe on and made her way downstairs. Hotch was cleaning up the kitchen, having already showered and seemingly was in a rush to leave. The first thing Emily noticed was that he was avoiding looking at her.

"I will be out of your way in a minute, I just wanted to clean up a little bit," he said without looking at her.

"You don't have to do that I will take care of it, are you all right?" she asked already knowing the answer. He was regretting the night before, regretting it big time.

But he didn't answer, he just keep cleaning up and avoided looking at her.

"Hotch?" she asked again in a more serious tone.

He stopped for a second and without looking at her, he finally spoke.

"Emily what happened last night was a terrible mistake, it can never happen again," that was a big slap on the face for her. She knew that he had regretted it, she just never thought that he would actually say it like that.

"Aaron…I…" she started but he cut her off.

"No, Emily it's not okay. I don't know what I was thinking, but I do know that I will regret this for the rest of my life." Emily looked at him with wide eyes and she could feel her heart shattering into tiny pieces.

"You don't have to say it like I have the plague or something Aaron. You certainly didn't felt like that last night when you were on top of me fucking me," she spat coldly.

"I am sorry, I just think I made the biggest mistake of my life and…." But he couldn't finish. She approached him and slapped him hard across the face, she was infuriated now.

"You don't have to be such and asshole about it. You used me like a whore," she was almost crying and shaking. She couldn't believe he was saying these things to her. Her best friend, the man she had fallen in love with, he was telling her that she was the biggest mistake of his life.

"Emily…" he looked at her and tried to explain.

"Please leave," she snarled and walked away from him, going to her bedroom and slamming the door closed.

She started crying; how could she have been so stupid to think that Hotch would ever feel something for her. He had used her like a cheap whore and now he regretted it. She had fallen in love with him and he had broken her heart into pieces. She sobbed into the pillows. She couldn't believe the man who had just told her all these horrible things was the same man that she had been best friends with for a few years, the man she was madly in love with.

Hotch got into his car and he could feel his eyes water. He had just hurt his best friend and the only woman that understood him. He had lied to her, telling her what happened between them was a mistake. In reality he didn't believe that at all. In fact, last night had been one of the most wonderful and amazing nights of his life. He had had the most amazing sex of his life. But he had been secretly in love with the brunette for longer than he could even remember. Emily was his friend and his subordinate. This simply could never be. He could lose his job or make her loose hers. He hated what he had to do, but there was no other choice.

Last night he had realized how madly in love he was with her; she was the most beautiful and amazing woman he had ever met. Making love to her…tasting her, tasting her body was venom for him, he had to never touch her or be around her, he had to hide his feelings for her and forget about her.

Because this could never happen.

And she would never see him like that.

He felt a few tears sliding down his face. He had just lost his best friend and it hurt more than anything he had ever felt before. But he couldn't be near her or around her ever again. It was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

FIGHT FOR ME, CHAPTER 2

The following weeks where very rough for the ex-best-friends. Emily could not forgive Hotch for the way he had talked to her the morning after their night of passion. When she returned to work the Monday after that, she chose to ignore Hotch; actually, Emily chose to pretend he did not even exist. She remained strictly professional and when she did address him it was as "Sir". She never looked him in the eye anymore, and she would avoid being around him at all cost.

Hotch was hurting deep inside, he had lost his best friend, and he couldn't bear the pain when Emily started calling him "Sir" again. She had stopped talking to him about personal matters completely and only talked to him about work. He had also noticed Emily had changed her personal cell phone number. He had tried to call her a few times but the number he had was now disconnected; he had also tried calling her on her work cellphone, but she never answered when he called, she only answered when JJ called because she was usually the one calling her when there was a case or for work things.

He hated what he had to do, but there was no other choice. He could still taste her on his lips, he could still smell her scent when he closed his eyes and thought about that night of passion they shared. He had not forgotten how her skin felt beneath his, how her lips tasted, how her sex tasted. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he simply couldn't. On several occasions, he had woken up in the middle of the night dreaming about her, only to find himself alone in his bed with a growing erection. He knew he had to do something to get her out of his mind completely because anything between them could never be possible.

The team was having dinner at a restaurant; they hardly ever spent time together but since it was Garcia's birthday they decided to have dinner together at an Italian restaurant. Everyone was there expect for Hotch, who had agreed to go pick up Jack and then meet the team at the restaurant. Emily was, of course, relieved that he was not there. She had spent the last couple of weeks avoiding being around him at all.

The team was gathering at a table together, drinking wine and laughing at the jokes Morgan was making. It was so good for Emily to finally laugh and enjoy herself since all she had done for the last couple of weeks was cry. She was having an amazing time, at least, that was until Hotch arrived at the restaurant with Jack and none other than Beth Clemons holding his hand.

They walked in together, with Hotch holding Beth's hand, and that made Emily's heart shatter into tiny pieces again. She knew that Hotch had met Beth when he was practicing for the FBI marathon; apparently Beth was very interested in Hotch. But at the time, Hotch wasn't interested in Beth, or at least that's what he had told Emily back when they were friends. Hotch wasn't interested in Beth at all, in fact ,the only woman that was on his heart was his brunette subordinate, someone he could never have. He thought if he would start dating Beth, he could get Emily out of his head once and for all.

Jack ran toward Emily as soon as he saw her, as he had not seen her for a few weeks now. Jack adored Emily and he had asked his father continuously about her for the last two weeks. So when he saw the brunette, he couldn't help but run toward her.

"Emilyyyyyyyyy", he said, jumping into Emily's arms and hugging her around her neck.

"Hey there, buddy", she said kissing the little boy and trying to get the image she had just witnessed out of her head.

"Why haven't you come see me? I miss you", the little boy said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I've been really busy lately, I'll come and see you soon, ok?", she said, still not looking in Hotch's direction.

Hotch and Beth arrived to the table and the team stood up to meet the brunette that was holding Hotch's hand. Emily, however, remained seated with the little boy in her lap.

"Hey guys, sorry about the delay", Hotch said, smiling to the rest of the team.

"Guys, I want you to meet Beth, my girlfriend", he said, introducing the woman to the team.

Emily felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on her head. She felt her eyes water, but she willed the tears to stay at bay. She remained where she was entertaining herself by playing with Jack and avoiding the scene in front of her. How could Hotch do this, how could he treat her like that...use her like a cheap whore and now parade his "girlfriend" in front of her like she didn't matter at all.

Everyone sat down at the table, and the conversation quickly started again. That was when Hotch called Jack who was still in Emily's lap to come over.

"Jack, please come and sit here by us, buddy", he asked, a little touched by how his son had remained on Emily's lap since they arrived.

"No, I want to sit here with Emmy, please daddy", he said, making his grip tighter on the brunette. Hotch just looked at him with a serious face, he didn't want to make a scene, and he knew Jack wasn't going to move from Emily's side. His son adored Emily; he knew that Jack was overjoyed when she was around. As much as he hated to shut Emily out of his life, he couldn't do the same to the little boy, so his attention went back to Beth.

The rest of the night went by with Emily still holding Jack on her lap and talking to JJ and Garcia. She had not said a word to Hotch or his female companion, or even looked in their direction, something Rossi quickly was aware off. In fact, he had been very aware of the cold front that was between two of his best friends. He knew something was wrong but he didn't want to interfere, but now watching Emily's behavior and watching Hotch continually looking in her direction, to see if she was looking at him, he knew something bad had happened between them.

Hotch kept looking into Emily's direction because he couldn't help himself, but not only had the brunette ignored him and his girlfriend the whole time they had been there, but also his son wouldn't move from her lap, he just watched her feeding her son patiently. He watched how Jack was so well behaved around Emily and how her company made the little boy mesmerized. Emily was so tender and kind with him, she always had been, and she was more tender and sweet than perhaps his own mother was. Then, for a moment, he pictured Emily holding their children and as his wife. Emily would not only be the perfect mother, she would be the perfect women and wife.

Beth was well aware of her boyfriend's eyes on the brunette, so she quickly got his attention back by running her hand through his hair and bringing his face to look at her, then she started kissing him. Hotch turned his attention back on Beth deciding to get Emily out of his head and move on.

"Mmm, you are such a great kisser Aaron", she said, looking at Emily who seem to be entertained with Jack, avoiding them completely. Hotch just laughed and keep kissing Beth and laughing with her. But he did it just to get the woman in front of him away from his head. In reality, all he could think of when he was with Beth was Emily and their night together.

I can also mention some other things you are great at", Beth added, empathizing the words and looking again in Emily's direction.

Emily never liked Beth. When Hotch talked about her, something always seemed cheesy about her, something Emily did not trust. Beth was not who Hotch thought she was, she obviously was hiding something. Emily knew it, she just knew it. But she didn't care anymore, Hotch wasn't her friend any longer so she didn't care. Emily couldn't bear the situation anymore and she excused herself to go to the bathroom, placing Jack gently on JJ's lap. She walked in to the restroom and fought to keep the tears at bay. She wasn't going let them get to her, no way!

She returned to the table telling the team an unexpected emergency had just come up and she had to leave. Rossi, however, knew exactly the reason why she was leaving. Hotch just looked at her with sad eyes. He knew he was hurting her so much, and he knew he should never have brought Beth to the dinner. He knew that Emily was going to hate him for the rest of his life. He knew he couldn't do anything about it now, it was just too late. Emily grabbed her purse and coat, and said goodbye to everyone except Hotch and his girlfriend. But Jack, however, didn't like the idea of his Emily leaving and ran to her crying and clung to her.

"Emmy, I don't want you to go, please ….don't leave…", the little boy said, crying and holding her close. Emily felt horrible; she couldn't stand Jack crying like that. She knelt down in front of Jack.

"Sweetheart, you know I love you with all my heart, and I hate leaving you, but I have a problem and I have to go", she said, holding him to her and pleading with Jack.

"Can I come with you then, please Emmy please I want to be with you please….", he said, tears still rolling down his eyes.

"No Jack, I would love to take you with me but I can't, but I promise you that you and I will spent time together soon, ok", Jack, just shook his head "no", and crying some more.

"Please, sweetie, I need you to be good and understand this. Can you be a good boy for me, Jack….?" – Jack finally nodded, still crying. Hotch came around and grabbed Jack's hand, making eye contact with Emily for the first time in weeks. The look in Emily's eyes was pure hatred. Hotch felt his heart break into a million pieces. Emily stood up and just glared at him, then she kissed Jack on the forehead and turned around.

Rossi stood up as well and walked toward Emily.

"Em, let me walk you to your car please", She nodded and turned around before Rossi could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Hotch brought Jack to sit between him and Beth. She smiled at the boy and tried to grab him and place him on her lap to comfort him.

"You can sit with me, Jack, come here..", She said in a friendly tone.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME... I ONLY LIKE TO SIT WITH EMMY…"- he said, pushing Beth away from him.

"JACK! DO NOT BE RUDE TO BETH", Hotch said, reprimanding the little boy.

"I want Emmy….."- Jack said, starting to cry again and moving away from Hotch and Beth. Everyone just watched astonished at what had just happen.

Garcia came over and lifted Jack to take him with her, obviously knowing that he didn't want to be around his father's new girlfriend. Hotch just watched Jack curling into Garcia's lap, crying for Emily. His son was also hurting because of what was going on between him and Emily and that hurt him even more. It was definitely going to be super hard to get Emily away from Jack's life.

Outside on the parking lot, Rossi walked Emily to his car; the brunette turned around once they were next to her car.

"Thank you Dave, you didn't had to walk me out here…", her eyes were evidently watery.

"You aren't the only one that doesn't like her Em, trust me…", he said, touching her arm softly. Emily, however, pretended she had no idea what Rossi was talking about.

"What happen between you and him Em?", he asked, concern across his face. Emily knew she couldn't lie to David.

"It doesn't matter Dave", she said, looking away, a single tear rolling from her eyes.

"What did he do to you Em, I swear to God I will beat the hell out of him"- Dave spat angrily.

"Thank you for everything Dave, but I don't want to talk about this, let's just say he is just not who I thought he was", she said, in a quiet voice.

"If you need anything or anyone I'm here, you know that Em, you are like a daughter to me..", He said holding her hands.

"I know Dave, thank you so much. I will be ok". She hugged David and kissed him on the cheek then got in her car and drove off.

She felt the tears run freely from her eyes, and she swore to herself that she would never fall in love again. She swore she would never let anyone close enough to her to let that happen. She let her guard down, and now she had her heart broken because once again she had fallen in love with the wrong guy. Although this time she wasn't sure she would recover, she had never loved someone so intensely as Hotch


	3. Chapter 3

FIGHT FOR ME CHAPTER 3

Emily was relaxing on her apartment couch on a Saturday morning reading "To Kill A Mockingbird". For Emily, It had been a very rough last couple of months. JJ and Garcia had invited her out to drink with them on a girls night out, but she wasn't in the mood to drink. In fact, lately, she hadn't been in the mood for much of anything. It had been almost two months since she and Hotch had slept together, and they hadn't spoken since that day. He had been very clear to Emily about how big of a mistake she was for him, and now he was happily dating Beth. Emily was hurt at first, but then she promised herself she wouldn't shed another tear for him, and that she would move on and forget about the man that was once her best friend and probably the love of her life. Getting Hotch away from her head and her heart wasn't easy since she had to see him every day at work, but she had managed to stay professional with him and just see him as the only thing the man truly was, her superior.

So now, after two months, here she was, alone in her apartment reading her book with a cup of tea next to her and a blanket over her lap. For some reason, coffee had been making her sick lately. She had been feeling a little under the weather, but she just assumed it was lack of sleep and stress. She wasn't a person that got sick often and when she did, she never let it show. Emily was truly the kind of person that could be going to work with a broken leg and not show pain, not even once, so, she just ignored the extreme tiredness and the weird nausea she had been experiencing recently. She was in Chapter 8 of her book when her cell phone started ringing. She was surprised when she saw the caller Id. He was the last person she was expecting to get a call from as Clyde Easter's name appeared on the screen of her iPhone.

"Hello"- she answered smiling.

"Hello there, gorgeous, I guess if I don't call you, you would completely forget about me, won't you?" - He said, teasing her and greeting Emily. Emily started laughing on the phone.

"You know that I could never forget about you, you aren't that lucky" – she said, with a wide smile on her face. Clyde had been one of her best friends in London.

"How are you, Clyde, it's been a while".

"I know, the FBI keeps you too busy to remember about your old friends."

"You know that's not true, didn't you get my last email?"

"I did, darling, that was like 9 months ago"- Clyde said, showing resentment in his sexy accent.

"I know, I'm sorry, it has been crazy out here, I've been meaning to call you, there's just a lot going on".

"Do you want to talk about it?"- Concern evident in his voice, he knew Emily too well and knew something was wrong.

"No, not really, the BAU has just been insane and I wish I could be enjoying it as much as I did before when I first started"- She said with a sad voice thinking about Hotch for a second.

"See, that's where my timing has always been perfect, I think you need a change; perhaps, London I might say?"

"Work for Interpol again?... I'm not sure about that!"-Emily said, thinking for a second about what she had just heard.

"Not work, sweetheart, RUN, see, I am getting promoted. The team is yours if you want the job"- he said, smiling again. He knew Emily would be the perfect leader for Interpol.

"This is a hell of a time to bring this up, don't you think"- she said, standing up from the couch in shock from what Clyde had just told her.

"Why? you said you aren't happy at the BAU anymore, this is the perfect time to bring it up",

Emily sighed for a second, it was true she wasn't happy at the BAU anymore, not because she did not enjoy her job anymore but because of what had happened with Hotch.

"Clyde...I.." she couldn't find the words.

"Come on, Em, you are the perfect person for this job, I want to leave knowing I leave my team in good hands. I know you want this, you always did."

"Can I think about it, please? I can't just make a decision over the phone."

"All right, think about it. It's a great opportunity, and I'd love to see your beautiful face again anyway."

"Ok, I promise I'll call you soon, ok?" - Emily said smiling; she also missed Clyde...he was her best friend in London after all.

"All right, beautiful, I'll be waiting for your call. Kisses, Ciao". – And the line went dead.

Emily just stared at the phone...she couldn't process all of it at once. Had Clyde Easter just offered her the position of running the Interpol Office in London? She had wanted this back when she was in London. She sat down on the couch again taking several deep breaths. This was a great offer, actually, one of the best offers she had received in her entire life. Suddenly, her head started spinning and the room started spinning, and she felt her stomach contents moving around, and before she could process anything she was running to the bathroom, bending over the toilet and throwing up. Emily emptied her stomach, and she couldn't stop the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks.

What in the hell was wrong with her! She had been trying to ignore how extremely tired she had felt lately, thinking that she just felt groggy because they had been working a lot. She also thought that she was feeling nauseous around coffee because her body was just having a reaction to the high amounts of caffeine she usually consumed. But now, she was beginning to think something else was wrong. She stood up and flushed the toilet, then walked toward the sink turning on the water, and rinsing her face with cold water. She checked her reflection in the mirror, realizing she looked too pale, more pale than usual, and the bags under her eyes were evident and she definitely could see something was wrong-her face looked different.

She called her doctor's office, knowing that she had to go, she was feeling too sick to continue ignoring it. She knew that it was going to be hard to find an appointment on Saturday but she tried anyway. To her surprise, her doctor was able to schedule her that morning, and she quickly showered and dressed. She arrived at the doctor's office and checked in. The nurse told her to have a seat, and they would call her when they were ready for her. She sat down and grabbed a magazine and started reading through it. She still felt somewhat dizzy, but lately, she had been feeling dizzy a lot, and she figured that right now, it was just because she had thrown up the few pieces of fruit she was able to eat and digest that morning.

The doctor called her in and Emily explained to her doctor how tired she had been feeling and all her symptoms, hoping it wasn't anything really serious. She hated going to the doctor because she didn't like being weak or sick, but she knew she had to go that morning because she felt something was definitely wrong.

"Emily, I am going to run some blood tests to check some things, ok"- Dr. Simmons said. She smiled at Emily and called the nurses to get some blood samples from Emily.

Since she was still feeling a little groggy the doctor told her to lie down and try to rest until they got her results. Emily lay down and closed her eyes hoping everything was fine and that it was probably just a cold or a bug or something silly. She wasn't going to worry about it.

Dr. Simmons returned a couple of hours later, and Emily had managed to nap a little, but since it was the doctor's office, she wasn't very comfortable. The doctor walked in and Emily sat up, quickly profiling her doctor. She seem happy and smiling so nothing bad was wrong with her.

"All right, Emily, your blood work just came back; you are slightly anemic, so, I'll give you some vitamins, and we'll get your blood levels back to normal"- she said smiling. Emily was about to be relieved, at least, until Dr. Simmons spoke again.

"There is one more thing, and I think that is the main reason why you've been feeling tired and sick," she said, pausing for a second to make eye contact with Emily.

"You are pregnant"- the doctor said "Congratulation's".

"WHAT?"- OK. she was officially in shock, this couldn't be possible, this just couldn't be, not now. God, this is not real, please, please.

"You are pregnant, I'm not sure how far along, for that we'll want to run an ultrasound and a few other test to give you an estimated time of birth"- she said, smiling again,

"I don't understand, I'm on the pill, well, I was, and I….are you sure…. I can't be pregnant, I just can't"- she said, stammering.

"Unfortunately, the pill is not 100% accurate, I would like to definitely check the fetus since you were on the pill, but by your blood work results, you are definitely pregnant"- The doctor was aware of the tears forming in Emily's eyes. She was quickly aware that this definitely wasn't good news for her.

"I can't be pregnant, I just can't"—she said, her voice breaking.

"Emily, if this is an unwanted pregnancy, you might want to talk to Dr. Robbins about ending the pregnancy; it will be totally confidential and we will guide you through all the steps." – The doctor said, sitting next to Emily and placing her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"NO….I didn't mean that….I just …. No, I want to keep it"- she said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Are you sure? You can think about it, maybe talk to the baby's father and see what you both want to do"- she said looking at Emily intensely.

"No, the father's opinion doesn't matter, I will keep the baby. I just….I wasn't expecting this news"…. - she said, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"All right, I want to run an ultrasound and a few other tests to determine how far along you are and if the fetus is growing properly, please lie back down"- Emily nodded and lay down. She watched as the doctor turned on the ultrasound monitor, and placed the gel on Emily's tummy. A few minutes later, the image of her baby came on the monitor.

"It looks that by the size of the fetus you are at about 8 weeks"- She said, as she was checking the baby on the monitor. Emily felt new tears rolling down her cheeks.

"All right, everything seems fine, and in a few more weeks, we'll be able to hear the heartbeat"- she said, turning off the screen and looking at Emily again.

"We're going to run a few more tests and then you are free to go home"- She said, asking Emily to dress.

A few hours later and once the doctor had run all the necessary tests on Emily to make sure she and the baby were completely fine, Emily was free to go home. She got in her car and closed the door. This wasn't possible, she couldn't be pregnant, she only slept with him ONCE, only once...they hadn't used protection but she thought she was taking the pill. How was it possible that she had enjoyed a reasonably active sex life while on the pill and not gotten pregnant, but here she was pregnant by her boss after one night, a man that hated her, that told her their one night together was a mistake, and that it was a man she cared about. That man that had not talked to her since that night, and now was dating another woman. She started sobbing, this couldn't be, and this had to be a dream. It was too much to handle to be only the afternoon. First, Clyde's call, and now this. What was she going to do, she didn't know what to do. She knew Hotch was going to hate her even more. She knew she had to tell him, he needed to know; after all, he was the father of the baby, and he deserved to know.

_**OK GUYS REVIEWS ARE SUPER WELCOME SORRY IT IS TAKING ME LONGER TO WORK ON CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY. I WILL ASLO LIKE TO THANK SouthunLady WHO HAS BEEN HELPING WITH GRAMMAR ON THE LAST 2 CHAPTER. MAKE SURE YOU THANK HER TOO, SINCE SHE IS MAKING THIS SO MUCH EASIER FOR EVERYONE. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH SouthunLady**_


	4. Chapter 4

FIGHT FOR ME CHAPTER 4

Exhausted, Emily walked in the BAU Monday morning around 11 am. This was the first time she had been late for work since she had started working there. It had been the longest weekend of her life. She hardly slept all weekend between crying and the now-confirmed morning sickness. All she could think about the entire weekend had been how to tell Hotch that she was carrying his unborn child. She prayed a million times this was just a dream, and that she would wake up from it, but that never happened.

Knowing that she had no other choice, she walked in the BAU and placed her bag on her desk then noticed Morgan and Reid were not at their desks. She glanced around and noticed Rossi's door was closed, but Hotch's door was not. Deciding that she had to tell him at some point, she went to his office since it was probably better now since no one was around.

She walked into his office only to discover he wasn't there, but someone else was. Beth was sitting on the couch in his office. Emily wondered what the hell she doing there, she was definitely the last person Emily wanted to see.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Hotch, I didn't know you were here"- she said, apologizing to Beth.

"Hi, Emily"- Beth said, with the fakest smile she could muster, standing up from the couch.

"Aaron is in a meeting with the Section Chief"- Beth said, glaring at Emily. She hated Emily...she had no idea why because she didn't know her, but she hated the way "HER" boyfriend looked at Emily.

"I see, I'm sorry to just barge in, I just needed to talk to him"- Emily said, turning around to leave.

"May I ask what you want to talk to him about?"-Beth said, looking Emily up and down." I'm sorry, Beth, with all due respect, it's something personal"- - Emily said, turning around looking at Beth astonished, thinking what an inappropriate question that was for Beth to ask her.

"He is never going to be with you...I hope you know that"- Beth said, in an evil tone.

"Excuse me?"- Emily asked, aghast.

"Don't think I am stupid. I see the way you look at him, I hate to burst your bubble but he is happy with me. We are moving in together, and we're getting married soon"- Beth said, smiling evilly at Emily.

"Look, I don't know what you think you know, or what you assume you know, but your relationship with him isn't any of my business, just as my conversation with him isn't any of your business"- Emily said in the same tone, but she could feel her heart breaking into pieces again. She couldn't believe Hotch was really going to move in with someone he met a few months ago?

"Well, he is taken, I just want to clarify that. Aaron is crazy about me. I am the love of his life"- Beth said, again glaring at Emily in disgust.

"I am not sure if you can call someone the love of your life just in a few months, but again, this isn't any of my business."- "I have work to do"- Emily said with a firm voice. Beth was just trying to get under her skin, and Emily just wasn't going to let that happen.

Just when Emily was about to leave, Hotch walked in. He quickly noticed the tension between the two brunettes, and Beth immediately ran into his arms and pulled him to her showing Emily again that HE WAS HERS.

"Hey Beth, I wasn't expecting you here"- Hotch said. When he glanced at Emily, he could tell something was very wrong.

"Baby, I just came to see you really quickly...I was just nearby, and I missed you so much. I was just telling Agent Prentiss how happy we are, and that we are moving in together. She is so happy for us"- Beth said, with a fake smile while kissing Hotch.

Hotch did not know what to say, he just stood there watching the pain in the eyes of the woman that had held his heart for years. He fought the urge to tell Beth he wasn't happy, that Emily was the love of his life, but he knew he couldn't. He also knew he was being a coward, but he thought he was doing this to protect Emily. He knew he would never be able to be happy with Beth, but he would rather sacrifice his happiness than hurt Emily, or jeopardize her job. He knew for a fact that a relationship between him and Emily was not going to be possible...ever. Beth excused herself and kissed her boyfriend goodbye. Then she turned around and gave Emily a fake smile pretending to be the nicest person ever.

Emily just stood there, this woman was the most evil and fake person she had ever met, and she knew Hotch did not deserve this, he deserved a good woman. This wasn't fair to him. He walked to his desk without looking at Emily.

"Did you need something Prentiss?"- He asked coldly. Emily wondered when she started being Prentiss again for him.

"I…..um…. I need to talk to you Aaron, please…."

"What about?" - He asked again in the same cold tone.

"About ….um…you know that night….. I…" but before she could finish, Hotch cut her off. With all the pain in his heart, he had to do this, no matter how much he hated to hurt Emily because he knew it would hurt her.

"Prentiss, I thought I made it clear that night was a mistake"- He said, still avoiding not looking at her.

_Wait! No, it wasn't a mistake, it was the best night of my life, all I think about was that night_

That was a slap in the face for Emily, she knew Hotch had regretted that night, but God, did he really despise her that much?

"God, Aaron, do you even give a dam about what I have to say"- she said, tears forming in her eyes.

_Of course I care, you are everything I care about. The only thing I care about in this world._

"There is nothing to care about Prentiss, as I said, it was a mistake, can we please just move past it. I am happy as Beth just explained to you, and we are moving in together. Please just forget about it, it will be the best for both of us."

Emily couldn't help the tears that were running down her cheeks now.

"You are right Aaron, It was a mistake"- she screamed, crying.

"IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE FALLING IN LOVE WITH AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU"- she spat. Emily spun around and slammed his door and left, leaving Hotch aghast.

Had she really said she was in love with HIM?. All this time, he had been afraid he had fucked things up the night he slept with her, and she had just confessed she loved him?

Hotch opened his door trying to run after Emily; he had to tell her, she had to know he also love her. He had to explain everything, however, Emily had already left the BAU. He looked everywhere, the parking lot, the restrooms, and everywhere else on their floor...Emily was simply nowhere to be found.

In the meantime, Emily was on the seventh floor, where she had already dried her tears and wiped her face, looking in the mirror once again.

She had taken ENOUGH; she wasn't going to take his shit anymore. She loved the man, but this was enough. She would not let Hotch destroy her life and tear her apart. She deserved better than this, she was going to be fine, for her own good, for her baby's good. She placed her hand on her stomach and swore to her baby that she would do anything to protect him/ her and they woud be fine. They woud not need Hotch, they did not need him now, and they never would.

She left the restroom and walked toward the office to the right, next to her. She knocked on the door softly and waited for the "come in" from behind the door.

"Agent Prentiss, Good Morning"- Section Chief Strauss greeted her.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ma'am, I was wondering if I can talk to you for a minute?"- she said, trying to remain calm.

"Well of course, come in. What can I do for you, Agent Prentiss?"-

"I want to inform you that I resigned from the FBI, effective immediately"- she said, more sure than ever.

"Agent Prentiss, I don't understand"- the Section Chief said- "You are one of the best agents the BAU has."

"An unexpected emergency has come up, and I need to leave the country"- Emily said firmly.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that. But, will you like to consider taking a leave of absence?"- Strauss said, standing up." You can take care of whatever you need and come back".

"I appreciate that, Ma'am, but I'm afraid I won't be returning to the states"- Emily said, remaining as calm as she could.

"Have you talked to Agent Hocthner about this?"

"No Ma'am, I wanted to run this officially by you."

"I see, well, Agent Prentiss, I hate to see you go like this"- She said- " I hope that you are able to successfully take care of your emergency".

"Thank you, Ma'am, it has been a privilege"- she shook Strauss' hand and walked out of her office. Emily had already taken her belongings, so she didn't even bother to come back to her floor. She just didn't feel like she could say goodbye to her family of friends in her current state. She made her way to her car as she felt new tears running down her face.

In her thoughts, she made a promise to herself...this was going to be the last time she ever cried for him, he was dead to her!

She grabbed her cellphone and made a call.

"Hello gorgeous, I wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon."- Clyde Easter greeted.

"I'm taking your offer…..I….."- her voice broke.

"Em, what's wrong, darlin'?- He asked in a very concerned voice.

"Nothing, listen, I'll see you soon….. I'll take the offer, but there is something you need to know…"- She wasn't even sure how to tell him.

"Em, what is it, talk to me?"

"I can't, not over the phone, listen, I have to take care of a few things today, but I'll be in London tomorrow night, ok"- Emily said, with tears rolling down her face

"Tomorrow night?"- Something was definitely wrong he knew if she was crying, he just knew it. "I am coming to get you on the jet, I will be there tonight", and with those words, he hung up.

Emily placed her phone back in her purse. She had to be strong...she to do this for her baby. She just had to.

A few hours later Strauss walked into Hotch's office. He had been siting there the rest of the night trying to get a hold to Emily. Her phone was turned off; he couldn't leave until later tonight so he had literally been calling her phone every 5 minutes.

"Agent Hotchner, sorry to just come over like this, but I wanted to give you these files personally" she said, handing him some case files.

"Thank You, Chief Strauss"- he said, standing up and picking up the case files.

"You guys are leaving first thing tomorrow, Iowa, it is a bad case"- she instructed.

"All right, I'll have everyone brief before they leave tonight"- he said, going through the case file.

"Another thing"- she said, turning around before she walked out of his office.

"Agent Prentiss is no longer an Agent of the BAU; she turned in her resignation this morning".

"WHAT?"- Hotch froze, he couldn't stop the case files falling from his hands to the floor.

"She resigned. I'll bring her official resignation tomorrow. Her years of service are appreciated. I'll find you a replacement soon"- and she left Hotch alone and completely astonished.

He couldn't think or process anything. All these thoughts were frantically running through his mind. This couldn't be happening, his Emily had quit. It was entirely his fault; he had to tell her, she needed to know the truth. He couldn't take this anymore. She had to know he loved her more than anything in this world. He should never have done what he did.

He quickly grabbed his car keys and ran toward his car. He drove like a maniac to Emily's condo; he parked and ran to her apartment door. But Emily never opened her door to his frantic knocking, in fact, he wasn't sure she was even there; he was in such a rush he didn't even notice if her car was parked outside, but he could tell the lights inside were off.

He went downstairs to the main lobby to ask the security guard if he knew when Emily would be home because he had been knocking for about one hour and she hadn't come to the door. The security guard knew Hotch very well since he used to be there almost every night. The guard looked at Hotch a little surprised.

"I'm sorry, Agent Hotchner, Agent Prentiss no longer lives in this building"- he said, looking at Hotch a little strange, thinking that he, out of all people, should already know this.

"What do you mean she doesn't live here anymore?" –Hotch said, his mouth dry and his heart beating very fast.

"Her apartment was emptied this afternoon"- the security guard said.

"Are you sure?"- Hotch couldn't believe what the security guard was telling him.

The security guard knew Hotch was an FBI agent and he saw the concern on his voice, so he took Hotch upstairs to Emily's old apartment. He opened the door for him, so he could see with his own eyes that the apartment was completely empty. The only reminder that his Emily once lived there were the marks on the carpet of Emily's furniture.

The security guard left Hotch alone in the empty apartment. Hotch just stood there looking around. He punched the wall furiously, only to break the flesh on his fist. Then he fell to the floor on his knees and started sobbing into his hands. He felt the blood flowing through his fist, but that pain was not nearly as bad as the hurting in his heart at his losing Emily.

He had lost her; he had lost the love of his life. The only woman that ever understood him. She was gone, and it was entirely his fault. He had made the worst mistake of his life, and now Emily was gone. She never got to hear what she really meant to his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. I really appreciate all of them. This is one of my first times writing and with the language barrier and my inexperience in writing, your reviews mean the world to me.**

**Please, also keep in mind that not all credit belongs to me. Please don't forget to also thank **_**SouthunLady ,**_** who has been in charge of grammar and helping me correct the stories. Her help really means the world to me. Thank you sooo much, **_**SouthunLady**_

CHAPTER 5

Emily was waiting in the small waiting room of the private airport where Clyde was supposed to pick her up. She had managed to move her furniture, her car and everything else from her apartment to a temporary storage unit. She had no head for anything else. She had left town in such a rush that nothing else mattered. She had only taken what she needed to settle down in London, and once she had found a place to live, she would have all her furnishings shipped to her. But, she would deal with that later.

Now, the only thing on her mind was her baby and never seeing Aaron again. She wanted to disappear so he would never hear from her or the baby. After all, he had said it was a mistake, he had said her baby was a mistake, that she was a mistake, and he was going to marry someone else. She hated to have to raise her baby on her own, but she didn't need him, she was going to give her entire life for her baby, and that would be her entire reason to live from now on.

She saw the jet landing and felt somewhat relieved because she needed to let out all of these emotions she had been holding inside her. Clyde, her friend, was here, and she knew everything was going to be alright. She had missed Clyde so much; back when she was in London, Clyde had been the person she trusted with her whole life, and no one knew her and her personal life more than Clyde. Not even Hotch knew her as well as Clyde knew her. Clyde had been her best friend all her adult life.

About ten minutes later, the glass doors in the waiting area opened and Clyde came through them almost running toward her. Emily did not even hesitate, she ran to him, fiercely clinging to him. He could smell the so familiar scent of her perfume and shampoo. God, he missed her so much, he thought to himself. Emily didn't seem to want to let go of him, so he just held her close, shushing her tenderly and rocking her slowly back and forth. He didn't know what was wrong, but the way she was holding him, he knew he had been right by coming all the way to D.C. for her.

After what had seemed forever, she pulled away and smiled widely at Clyde.

"I missed you too, darlin'"- he said, with the sexy smile only he could muster. Emily just chuckled; she didn't need to say anything else. He looked behind her and seeing all the suitcases that were around the waiting area, he quickly called one of his pilots and asked him to take her suitcases to the jet, then telling the flight crew to stand down and go to the hotel for crew rest, as he saw the new flight crew approaching that would take them back to London.

He held her hand and walked with her to the jet. He led her up the stairs, into the jet and helped her sit down. He waited for the pilots to do their walk around and prepare the jet for take off, while making hot tea for Emily. Once they were ready for take off, he placed the hot tea in front of Emily and sat down in front of her. He didn't said anything and neither did Emily...he just watched her closely...while she looked out the window watching the jet take off. She vowed she would never come back, never!

Clyde waited a few minutes and once the jet had settled peacefully into the air, he moved closer to her. Then he held one of her hands, and very softly, he spoke to her.

"Em, ce qui s'est passé?" (Em, what_ happened?_)

She turned around to face him, took a deep breath and relaxed. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears. She started stirring her tea with her spoon. She couldn't stand looking at him so she looked away again

"Je suis enceinte" ("I am pregnant")

Clyde looked at her; he didn't need to be a profiler, he knew her too well, he knew all of Emily's expressions, she couldn't deceive him. He knew she was hurting badly; it had been Emily's dream as long as he could remember to have a baby, but now looking at her, for some reason, he just knew this was bad news. Or, at least, the father of the baby was bad news. He knew her too well...he just knew this was about HIM.

"It's Hotchner's, isn't it?"

Emily just nodded and let the tears fall down her face. She knew that Clyde knew she had feelings for him, he could read her better than anyone in this world.

"The asshole doesn't want to be responsible for the baby?"- He asked, furious.

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant "- she said, looking back at him.

"What do you mean he doesn't know, Emily? What the hell happened?"- He spat. Emily knew Clyde's aggressive tone wasn't directed toward her; he would probably have killed Hotch if she had told him before the jet left. She just shook her head "no" as more tears rolled down her face.

"Sweetheart, please talk to me, it's me, and you know you can tell me anything"- he said, in a soft and comforting tone.

Emily sipped her tea, wiping her eyes and then looked into her friends eyes.

"We were really drunk one night..and we slept together…."- She stopped for a second.

"God, Clyde, I'd wanted that for longer that I could remember, I was in love with him, he was my friend, my best friend in those days and…"- the tears were pouring out of her eyes before she could stop them. She had held her emotions inside for so long, but she couldn't anymore, she just needed to let it all out. Clyde handed her tissue after tissue and held her hands. He knew he just needed to let her talk and not push until she was finished talking.

"The next morning he…he told me it was the biggest mistake of his life ….and...he would regret it always…he started seeing someone else immediately…and….we never talked...again." -Clyde couldn't believe what he was hearing; he felt his blood starting to boil.

"Then,.. I found out I was pregnant…..the day you called…... I tried talking to him …"-she closed her eyes for a minute because she couldn't find the words, she was breaking down and as much as she hated to be weak, this was just too painful.

"He…..he…. didn't even let me speak ..he said he was happy….with her… and that night was a mistake, and he...he… wanted to never hear about it…because."-but she wasn't able to finish. Clyde punched the table with his fist and stood up abruptly.

"Goddammit, Emily, I WILL KILL HIM!"-He barked -"You should have told me before"- he turned to the pilot and screamed furiously...

"Turn around, we are going back to Washington; I am going to kill that son of ….."- He was raging mad. Emily, too, stood up as she tried to get him to call down. Clyde wasn't joking when he said he would kill him, she just knew it.

"NO….Clyde, please calm down….I.."- She was crying heavily now.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME, EMILY, I AM GONNA KILL HIM, DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Clyde, please….don't do anything, I don't want to go back, please….please"- she was sobbing and clung to him and he held her closer than ever, as she completely fell apart. She broke down in his arms, and all he could do was hold on.

He was so mad he was shaking, but he knew he needed to calm down for her sake; he needed to remain sane and calm for her and for the baby. He wasn't sure how long he held her or how long she cried in his arms, but when she finally calmed down and stopped crying, she pulled away, and he wiped her tears tenderly.

"You don't need him, you have me, Em, you do know that, don't you?"- He asked her, looking at her deeply.

"Yes…I know…" she whispered.

"I will be there for you and the baby all the way, I'll take care of you and the baby…."-Emily just looked away, but he grabbed her face in his hands softly and made her look at him directly into his eyes.

"I'll be a father to your baby, Em, I will never let anything happen to you or the baby, mark my words."

"While I live, you guys will never need anything. Do you undertand me?"-Emily just looked at him because she couldn't respond, she knew Clyde had an amazing heart but it wasn't his responsibility to do this.

"I don't think that is fair to you, Clyde I….."- She said softly, but he cut her off again.

"I don't care what you think, I am telling you what is going to happen, am I clear?"

Emily nodded, more tears rolling down her face as she pulled him into a hug again…

"Thank you, Clyde, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life…" He smiled and pulled away.

"Let's put you to sleep, you need to rest, you've been through so much. I'll wake you when we land," he said, guiding her to the seat again. Emily knew better than to object, she was exhausted and she could no longer think rationally about anything, she will deal with things after she had gotten some much needed rest. Clyde went to turn off the lights and came back with a blanket and placed it over her.

"Go to sleep, you will stay with me for now, and all I need you to do now is sleep and think of that baby. You need to be fine for the baby, ok?" – She nodded, and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Darlin'"- and he left her to sleep. He was so mad that he wanted to return to D.C and kill Hotch; he would have killed him no matter what it would have cost him. But he knew Emily needed peace for now, so, he sat close by her and watched her relax and fall sleep. He would be there for her and the baby no matter what. He then smiled thinking how beautiful the baby was going to be having such a gorgeous mother. He couldn't wait to hold that little bundle of joy in his arms.

Meanwhile back in D.C., Hotch was home; he had been devastated since he returned from Emily's apartment. Beth had invited herself to his place to make dinner and spend time, but he just wasn't in the mood to be around her. In fact, she was the last person he wanted to see, but he was too exhausted to deal with asking her to leave, and he knew he had to keep dealing with this until he found a way to reach Emily. Jack was also spending the night with him, so he had no choice but to compartmentalize and pretend nothing was going on. Jack had been in his room since he had arrived; while Beth and him where cooking.

They were now sitting at the table for dinner; Beth was all over him, something that really annoyed him especially with Jack in front of them. Jack, however, had not noticed nor had he touched his dinner and seemed to be really sad.

"Jack, aren't you gonna eat, sweetie"- Beth asked, in the sweetest and most fake tone she could muster, but if it was up to her, Jack would be out of their lives so she could have Hotch all to herself. Jack didn't respond, he just kept playing with his food.

"Jack, Beth is talking to you, please don't be rude.."-Hotch said.

"I'm not hungry….I don't like this food"- He didn't like the food because Beth had cooked it.

"Well you're gonna have to eat it, Jack, please stop playing"- Hotch said, in a firm tone.

"When is Emily gonna come, she promised me she would come"- He asked, evidently hurt because his Emily had not come yet.

"I don't know, Jack, please eat your dinner"- Hotch said, feeling pain in his heart; how was he going to tell Jack she was gone.

"I want to call her…."

"Not now, Jack, I am not going to ask you again to eat."-Hotch said, starting to get upset.

"It's Beth's fault she doesn't come anymore"- He spat angrily at his dad. For a 5 year old, Jack was too smart, smarter probably than his dad. He knew that since Beth had been coming over, his Emily didn't come anymore.

"Enough Jack, eat now"- Hotch said, angrily.

"Besides, Emily is prettier than her"- Beth was witnessing the entire thing, and she was getting more angry by the minute. Why in the hell did this little brat love "HER" so much?

"Maybe Emily doesn't love you anymore and that is why she doesn't come anymore"- she said, in a tone she should not have.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE, SHE DOES LOVE ME….YOU ARE BAD!"- Jack screamed hurt.

"I SAID ENOUGH JACK!"- Hotch screamed now. He had never raised his voice like that to Jack, but he couldn't take the situation anymore. He knew Beth should not have said that to Jack either, but the little boy was pushing the situation too far.

"I HATE YOU….AND I HATE HER, TOO, IT'S HER FAULT EMMY WONT COME"-Jack screamed, crying, as he ran to his room. He slammed the door closed. Hotch went after him.

"JACK, OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"- But, Jack didn't respond. He could hear his son crying, and Hotch knew he shouldn't have talked to him like that. He knew he was hurting because of Emily, and he knew this entire situation was affecting his son more than anyone, and it was his fault.

He hated himself more than ever; he had hurt the two most important people in the world for him, Emily and Jack. He had made a bloody mess out of this, and he had no idea how to get out of this hole. Jack's words where like a stab in his chest; he knew Jack didn't genuinely meant he hated him, after all, he was just a kid, and a kid hurt and in pain because of his own stupid mistake. However, those words, his son telling him he hated him and with Emily walking out of his office telling him it was a mistake to fall in love with him...those words were going to stick in his head and torture him forever.

When he returned to the table, he was furious with Beth. He should never have dated her, he should never have brought her into his life, and his son didn't like her. God, he didn't even like her the way he was supposed to. Sure, she was very pretty, but she was also controlling and possessive at times. He didn't feel those butterflies in his stomach that he was supposed to feel. Those butterflies he felt when he was with Emily. He hated to admit it, but Jack was right...Emily was prettier, smarter, and funnier. Emily was just so many other things Beth wasn't. What the hell had he done?!

"Don't ever talk to my son like that again, EVER again"- he said, angrily.

"He was attacking me, Aaron, what was I supposed to do"- She said, inwardly offended that he was defending the little brat.

"He is a five year old, Beth. He doesn't mean those things"- he said, looking at her furiously.

"Yes, he does...he really doesn't like me, and you're taking his side"- she defended herself.

"I think you need to go home tonight"- and he went to the door, holding it open for her.

Beth was furious, grabbing her purse and walking to the door.

"Fine, Aaron, let's see who gets you laid tonight"- and she left.

Hotch closed the door even more offended than before. Did she really think he wanted that? God, the last thing he wanted right now was to be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

FIGHT FOR ME CHAPTER 6

Time had flown and before anyone knew it, it had already been four months since Emily had left the BAU. Everyone on the team was in shock when she first left; they had no clue why she had left without saying goodbye to any of them. They were her family! She knew she could have told them anything, but it hurt them deeply because she didn't even bother to say goodbye. All Emily had done was send the same email to everyone, except Hotch. There was no explanation contained in the email as to where she was going or why she was going...hell, the email was barely even a full sentence:

"_I'm sorry, I can't explain this. One day I will."_

_Love Always, Em_

It hurt everyone in their own way. They all loved her so much, and they couldn't understand why their friend had just left shutting them out of her life like they didn't even matter.

Reid was the one who seemed to be hurting the most. She had been like his big sister, and she always made him feel better. Every time he had a problem, he would come to her for advice, and she would always make him feel better. Now, she was gone, and he had no clue where. She had left, not even leaving a letter like his dad when he abandoned him and his mother. At least, his father had left a full letter, not just a few words like Emily did.

Morgan was also hurt, he and Emily were great friends...technically almost brother and sister. They would tell each other almost anything. Emily knew she could count on him, so, why the hell was she being so stubborn by not trusting anyone. He was more hurt that she didn't tell him what she was going through than her actually leaving.

JJ, of course, was hurt deeply because her best friend left without saying goodbye, or, telling her anything. She had noticed that Emily had distanced herself from her and Garcia even though they had done nothing to offend her. But, just leaving without saying goodbye, how could she do that to them? She thought they were all friends, but apparently for Emily, their friendship meant nothing.

Rossi, of course, was sad. He missed Emily intensely, but, he wasn't hurt. He knew she had left because of Hotch; in fact, he was the only one that probably knew why she had left. He wasn't sure what was going on between her and Hotch, but he knew if she left town in such a hurry and on the sly, it was definitely very bad. He tried asking Hotch, but his friend had just shut him out of his life, too. Rossi had definitely noticed a change in his best friend's behavior, but every time he tried to help, Hotch would just push him away.

Garcia, on the other hand, was the only one on the team that wasn't mad. She was just mostly worried. Of course, Garcia was the kind of woman that only saw "good" in people. She knew something bad had happened to Emily...she just knew it. She, of course, didn't waste a single minute looking for Emily. If anyone was good at tracking people and finding things it was Garcia. She immediately tracked Emily to London and called her right away. Emily wasn't surprised when she received Garcia's call; she knew Garcia would track her down to the ends of the earth. Emily made Garcia promise that she wouldn't tell anyone where she was. and she promised Garcia she would eventually tell her what had happen, but for now she needed time to get her life sorted out.

Garcia knew Emily wasn't a person she could push to get information; and she knew if she pressed Emily too much, Emily would get upset and perhaps stop communicating with her, too. Garcia was just happy she had found her and that she was fine. As long as Emily called her every week to update her, Garcia was fine...they would talk once a week over the phone for hours. They would mostly talk about their time together back in D.C., Kevin Lynch, and anything else that wasn't about the BAU, or Emily's situation.

Although Penelope missed Emily very much, she felt bad that she was lying to the rest of the team, but she also knew that something bad had happened, and she needed to protect Emily above anything else. So, she sealed her lips and kept Emily's secret conversations along with her current location.

Rossi was in his office very late one evening when he noticed Hotch was still there and that he was also drunk. Actually, Rossi noted that Hotch had been drunk a lot lately, almost every single time he wasn't in the field or at work. In fact, Hotch had been loosing concentration in his work, and he even was becoming reckless and out of control. He would come back at night and drink nonstop on the nights he didn't have Jack. At the rate Hotch was going, Rossi was afraid he was going to become an alcoholic.

The BAU Directors were back on Hotch's ass again, he was a mess and he was being watched again. Rossi really started to get worried when he realized this was affecting Jack the most. For the first time in a long time, he was mad at Hotch because whatever he had done was so bad that it had driven Emily away, but, Hotch was his friend and he needed to find out what was going on now.

He walked to Hotch's office and let himself in without knocking. He saw Hotch was fairly intoxicated, but he also could tell he was hurting badly. Hotch had tried to look for Emily nonstop when she first left, he had even hired a private investigator to find her with no results. He also sent her an email everyday telling her that he was sorry and that they needed to talk. Hotch told her over and over that he loved her and asked her to please come back so he could tell her everything that happened. But, only one time had she responded to his emails and in that email she told him that he was dead to her and he should never bother her again.

That was when Hotch canceled the private investigator and realized he had completely lost her, and chose to cure his pain in alcohol and cry almost every night. What an idiot he had been; he had lost the most amazing woman in the world because he was a coward. He, the almighty Aaron Hotchner who everyone admired, the Unit Chief of the BAU, did not have the balls to tell the love of his life that he loved her, and he had hurt her and his son and ruined their lives.

So, now alcohol was his only drink of choice, alcohol and Beth, of course, Beth was just something he used to substitute for Emily. Hotch hated what he was doing to Beth, to Jack and to himself, he knew it wasn't fair to either of them, but in his mind he had no choice.

Dave just stood there watching him. He had to do something, or Aaron was going to kill himself with alcohol, leaving Jack without a father, and Dave just couldn't let that happen.

"Do you really think that by drinking every night till you pass out is gonna fix things?"- Dave asked, sitting in front of his friend.

"What do you want Rossi?"- Hotch grumbled

"What the hell are you doing to yourself, Aaron?"- Rossi asked, worried.

"What happened between you and Emily, Jesus, Aaron, let me help you, whatever it was we can fix it, let me help you, please"- he asked, looking at him intensely.

"It cannot be fixed, she hates me, and Jack hates me. I don't care about anything anymore"- he mumbled, he was so drunk he could hardly speak.

Rossi was seriously worried about Aaron, he tried to keep talking to him but Hotch refused to say anything else. Instead, Rossi called a cab for Hotch to go home and sleep, Rossi absolutely wasn't going let him drive in that condition. He told Hotch he would be there if he needed anything, but Hotch just ignored him and left in the cab.

Rossi desperately had to contact Emily; he knew he had to at least try to find her. Hotch was going to kill himself, he had already slowly started doing it. He was also neglecting Jack. and he knew he couldn't ignore the situation any longer. He was his friend, he had to do something.

' - -

A week later, Rossi went over to Hotch's to visit him and Jack. They had the weekend as a standdown. and he knew Hotch had Jack that weekend too; Rossi was determined to help his friend, no matter how stubborn he was. He brought pasta along with several other things so he could spend the afternoon with the Hotchner men. But, when a disheveled and unshaven Hotch opened the door, obviously drunk, Rossi knew instinctively that Hotch had gone too far. He should never have been drunk with Jack there.

"Jesus, Aaron, it's not even noon yet, what the fuck is wrong with you!"- he said, letting himself in and quickly glancing around seeing that the place was a mess...there were clothes everywhere, and the apartment smelled bad.

"Where is Jack?"- he asked, concerned.

"In his room, he won't talk to me or come out"- Hotch pointed to Jack's door absently, sitting down on the couch and picking up his glass of scotch again.

Dave placed everything on the counter and went to Jack's room; he knocked on the door for a while, but Jack didn't open the door. He forced the door open and finally let himself in; Jack was lying on his bed facing the wall, and looked thinner and his room was a mess, too, which was very unusual.

He sat on the bed next to Jack and softly placed his hand on Jack's thin body.

"Jack, it's me, Uncle Dave"- he called softly. But Jack didn't move. Rossi slowly turned the boy around. Jack was very pale, and he had big bags under his eyes. This was too much for Rossi to take in...Hotch was killing himself and his son, too.

"Jack, are you all right"- "Have you eaten anything, had anything to drink"- He asked very concerned, hoping Jack wasn't dehydrated.

"Cereal this morning"- Jack mumbled softly.

"I brought you the pasta you like so much; do you want to eat some?"- as Rossi got more concerned by the minute. Jack looked way thinner than the last time he had seen him.

"I'm not hungry."

"Jack, did you and your Dad get mad at each other, did he hurt you?"- Dave asked, his heart starting to beat faster, he was hoping Hotch hadn't, he just wouldn't believe that Hotch would ever harm Jack. Jack shook his head no. Rossi was very relieved.

"Then what's wrong, why are you here, why are you not eating?"- he asked, tenderly comforting Jack in his arms.

"Because Emily doesn't love me anymore"- He said, letting a few tears roll down his sweet innocent face.

"Jack, that is absolutely not true, Emily loves you very much"- he said, reassuring the little boy.

"No, she doesn't. She promised me she would come see me and she never did. She doesn't even call me anymore"- Jack mumbled stubbornly.

"Jack, Emily had a problem and she had to go away like your daddy does sometimes, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you"- Dave said, setting Jack on his lap.

"Beth always tells me Emily doesn't love me, and that she forgot about me and that's why she won't call"- he said, sadly.

Dave felt his blood boil. That fucking bitch, he hated her. He had never liked her, he had always felt there was just something cheesy about her. He had no idea what Hotch had seen in her, but he hated her. Rossi almost had a stroke! He wondered how in the world anyone could be so cruel as to tell a little kid that his Emily didn't love him. God, he was so furious, he wanted to kill her.

"Jack, listen to me,"- he said, making the little boy look at him,"I promise you that Emily is going to call you very soon, if not, we are going call her" – he stopped, seeing Jack's little face light up, "Emily loves you very much, she told me that. She has just been very busy, but she told me to tell you she loves you sooooooo, sooooo much"- Jack suddenly smiled.

"She did?"- He asked, astonished.

"Of course. she did. She also told me she is going to come see you very, very soon...I promise you"- looking at Jack again.

"When have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Never"- Jack said, shyly.

"Ok, then, I promise you she will come and you will see her soon"- he said, reassuring his promise to the little boy.

"You promise, Uncle Dave? You promise my Emmy will come soon?"- Jack asked, looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I do, but you have to promise me you are going to eat well. And, that you aren't going to be sad anymore, ok?- Dave asked, smiling at Jack.

"OK, Uncle Dave." Jack was joyous, he knew his uncle wasn't a person that would ever lie, and that his Emily would come to see him soon.

Dave took Jack down to the dining room so he could have a proper meal. Hotch was now sleeping in the couch so he just let him rest. After Jack had eaten several portions of his favorite pasta, he had Jack help clean his room, then, Dave also dumped all the alcohol he could find in the house. He thoroughly cleaned the house with Jack's help and waited for Hotch to wake up. Jack was now peacefully watching TV, with more energy and a bright smile on his face.

When Hotch woke up, Rossi made sure he ate, too. Rossi felt like he wanted to kill Hotch for neglecting his son, but Jack was there and he knew that this conversation needed to be conducted far away from Jack.

Monday morning, Dave arrived at Quantico a little earlier than usual, and he went to Garcia's office. He knew Garcia was the only one that knew where Emily was. She had probably tracked Emily down the first day she was gone. Dave really didn't want to interfere because he had decided to respect Emily's privacy and decision to be left alone, but he knew he had to interfere now, or Hotch was possibly going to kill himself and Jack.

He knocked on Garcia's door and walked in. Garcia was sitting on her chair and turned around when she heard the knock.

"Good morning, boss man!"- She greeted, smiling.

"Good morning, sorry to bother you, but I need a huge favor from you"- he said, sitting on a chair.

"Anything, what can I do your for?"- she asked, smiling widely, She loved to be of help to her family.

"I need you to tell me where Emily is, I need to talk to her immediately, it's urgent. I know you know where she is"- Garcia just looked away...she couldn't help him with this, she had promised Em she wouldn't tell anyone where she was.

"I can't help you with that, sir, I can't…."- she said, mumbling.

"Garcia, please, it's an absolute emergency. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't need to talk to her urgently"- He begged. Garcia just looked at him.

"Sir, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone! She will be so mad….please don't ask me that"- she said, avoiding Rossi's gaze.

"I know what you promised her"- He said softly.-"Garcia, this is important, Hotch is neglecting Jack, I need to talk to her.. Hotch is drinking non-stop when Jack is with him. I know what you promise her, but if something happens to Jack… !?"

"Oh my god, no…"- She quickly scribbled Emily's info on a piece of paper.

"Here…."- she said, handing the piece of paper to David.

"Can I do anything for Jack and Hotch, can I do anything at all to help them?"- She asked, very concerned.

"You have helped enough with this, Thank you"- Dave said, standing up and putting the piece of paper in his coat.

Dave went directly into his office and sat down, pulling the piece of paper out and dialing the number on it. A few rings later, a very familiar voice came on the phone.

"Prentiss"- The very familiar voice of Emily answered the phone.

"Emily it's David"- He said softly. Emily was in shock, she couldn't say anything else.

"Em, before you get mad and hang up, listen to me; don't be mad at Garcia,please, this is important"- he said, trying to keep her on the phone.

"What is going on, Dave"- she asked, almost rudely.

"Its Hotch, Em, he is not ok"-

Emily exhaled, she knew it..

"David I love you and you know that…but, I don't care about anything that has to do with him….I really have to go"- she was about to hang up when Dave spoke again.

"Not even about Jack?"-

That got Emily's attention; no matter how much she hated Hotch, she could never stop loving Jack.

"What is wrong with Jack?"- Her tone had softened and there was concern in her voice.

"Emily, Hotch has been drinking a lot even around Jack, he is neglecting him a lot"- Emily's heart started beating fast.

"Jack has been barely eating, and he is very depressed since you left. I am very concerned Hotch is going to hurt himself or hurt Jack"- he said with desperation in his voice.

"I know you don't care about Hotch, but please, Jack needs you, I also think Beth is mistreating Jack"- that was all Emily needed to hear.

"I am on my way"- and the line went dead.

David just sat there; he knew he had done the right thing by calling Emily. He knew no matter how mad she was at Hotch, she cared about Jack and she would not hesitate to come and help. He was very concerned. He just hoped Emily's visit would make things better.


	7. Chapter 7

FIGHT FOR ME CHAPTER 7

As Emily was sitting on the jet winging her way to D.C., she was feeling very overwhelmed from a combination of anxiety, fear, worry and anger all at once. She was anxious because she was now six months pregnant...she unconsciously rubbed her expanded baby bump wondering what everyone's reaction would be when they saw that their friend had a secret she had been hiding. But more than that, Emily was afraid of Hotch's reaction because she could no longer hide it from him.

Would Hotch care about the baby? Would he want to be part of the baby's life? He had said he loved her in his emails a million times, but she wasn't sure she could believe him. These thoughts were running rampant through her mind as the plane rushed through the clouds toward D.C. Emily was also furious at Hotch for neglecting Jack. What the hell was he thinking; did he really love his stupid girlfriend more than his own son? Of course, Emily believed he was drinking because of Beth. She was very worried about Jack...by the way Rossi sounded in the phone, it was pretty bad, and Emily was praying Jack was fine. Emily swore that if Beth had laid a hand on Jack, she was going to kick her ass, even with her 6 months pregnant belly...she didn't care, she would beat the hell out of the bitch.

Emily tried to relax and take deep breaths, but it wasn't working. The closer the jet got to D.C., the more anxious she got. No matter how much she hated to admit it to herself, she missed Hotch, she wanted to see him, she wanted to see if him watching her pregnant would make him regret his words to her. Of course, Emily was still hurt about the way Hotch had treated her, but he was her baby's father. And she didn't really want "HER" to grow away from him. "Her"...she had found out a few weeks ago she was having a girl, and Emily was joyous. She had wanted this for so long; and she had basically cried at every single one of her doctor's appointments. She could feel her baby girl moving a lot now; and she had a very visible baby belly of which she was very proud.

Emily rubbed her stomach, and she felt her daughter moving around. For the last couple of months, the baby was the only reason she would smile. Emily had never believed that her pregnancy would bring so much joy to her life. Of course, Emily was in mental anguish a lot since Hotch wasn't in her and the baby's life. She would see other couples going into their doctor's appointments together, and she would almost cry out in pain. Emily wasn't technically alone, of course, Clyde went with her to every single one of the appointments, and even the doctors believed Clyde was the father, but it wasn't the same.

Even though Clyde supported her in everything, he couldn't share things the way Hotch would have done with her because he was really her baby's father. However, the first time Emily heard her baby's heartbeat, everything changed. Emily hadn't been sure about the pregnancy when she first find out about it, and she had been so hurt about Hotch actions that she would doubt herself so many times, but when she heard her daughter's heartbeat for the first time everything changed. She was so happy and joyous now that it truly didn't matter how she had conceived her, the baby was hers, and she would give her whole life for her baby girl.

When they arrived in D.C., Emily couldn't stop herself, she involuntarily started shaking she was so nervous, she didn't know what to do. David was going to pick her up at the airport and take her to see Jack. She knew that no matter how much she hated the idea she had to see Aaron at some point. She was also scared because she wasn't sure how he was going to take the pregnancy and her not telling him about it. She wasn't expecting to come back to D.C. so soon, in fact, she wasn't expecting to ever come back. But Jack was hurting, and Emily loved Jack so much she was willing to do anything to make sure he was doing well.

Emily walked outside the jet and made her way inside to the waiting area. Dave immediately approached her. Although Emily was wearing a coat, her pregnancy was very evident. Rossi was in shock at first. "Was that what he thought it was?! Was that the reason she ran away?!" - Dave mused in thought. Emily walked immediately into his arms.

"I am sorry about everything"- she said, hugging him. Emily loved David in a special way. He had told her endless times she was like a daughter to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Em"- he looked at her intensely and could tell she was nervous and about to break into tears.

"Are you alright?"- He asked, looking at her, then taking her bags.

"No, not really, but I don't want to talk about it now. I want to go see Jack,"- she said, avoiding Rossi's gaze.

Dave and Emily walked to Dave's car, and Dave put her bags in the trunk, walking around to the side to open the door. As Dave helped Emily out of her coat, he saw "it" again. Yes, Emily was definitely pregnant, Rossi thought...Rossi just stared at her for a minute.

"I will explain this…just not now, please, right now, the only thing on my mind is Jack,"-Emily pleaded with him.

'You have nothing to explain, kiddo, just know that I am here for you and that baby always, for anything you need,"- He said, hugging her again.

"I know, thanks Dave. Thank you so much,"- Emily said, as they got in the car. They were both silent at first. There was so much to be said, yet neither of them could find the words to begin. After awhile, Emily spoke. "What is going on Dave?"- she asked, looking at him; she could tell he was seriously worried about whatever was going on.

"Aaron got suspended this morning,"- He said, turning his face to look at her, yet keeping his eyes on the road. Emily just sat there staring at him in shock…"He's been out of control…"- Dave continued- "He drinks nearly every night and behaves recklessly in the field. He's walked into several unsub situations without a gun and kevlar and without permission"- he stopped.

"Do you have any idea why he's behaving like this?" – She asked, concern and surprise showing on her face, knowing that for Hotch to be suspended, it had to have been something very serious.

"Well, since you left...he's been acting like that"- he said, looking back at her. He wasn't entirely sure just yet about what had happen between his friends. But now, looking at Emily, he was beyond shocked…was the baby Aaron's?

"I am not the reason why he is acting like this, Dave, trust me, he doesn't care…"- but Emily stopped, looking away. It still hurt her so much to think about him, and what he did to her. Dave didn't want to press the issue anymore...instead, he switched the subject.

"How is Interpol? I heard you are the big dog now"- he teased. He needed to make Emily laugh.

"I am, I love it…"- Emily said, laughing with David.

"I always knew you were too good for the BAU,"- he said, smiling at her.

"I miss everyone, don't get me wrong,"- she said, looking away, "I just don't feel the same way I did when I first started…."- Dave knew she was talking about Hotch.

They arrived at Hotch's place, and Emily's heart began beating rapidly. She felt the urge to run and return to London, but she had to do this, for Jack's sake, she had to see him, no matter how much it hurt her.

When they knocked on the door, a very disheveled Hotch opened the door, and the glass of scotch he was holding fell to the floor with a loud thud and spilling scotch everywhere. Hotch just stood there looking at her like he had seen a ghost. Emily and Dave exchanged worried looks.

"Emily…"-He barely whispered once because he was in shock, and second, because he was also drunk.

"I hope you know that drinking while you have your son with you is a crime,"- Emily couldn't stand looking at him, God, it just hurt so much. She walked past him, looking around, and saw that the place truly was a mess. She knew she had made the right decision to come.

"Where's Jack?"- She asked, still ignoring the look in Hotch's eyes. Hotch was in so much shock, he still hadn't noticed her stomach yet.

"His room….what are you doing here?"- he asked, his words barely audible. But Emily didn't respond, she went directly upstairs into Jack's room. She knocked on his door softly, and Jack's little voice responded..."I don't want to eat, Dad….."- Emily softly opened the door and saw Jack doing his homework on his little table.

"It's not that…"- Jack immediately looked up, and he saw her…..HIS Emily….she did it, she had come to see him, he ran toward her without thinking about it twice.

"Emmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"- he jump into her arms and clung onto her with force.

Emily just held him. She couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. What the hell was Hotch doing to him and Jack? How could he be so negligent as to drink in front of Jack, and how could Hotch let his stupid girlfriend even get near his son. Emily was so angry she wanted to harm Hotch and Beth both and take Jack back to London with her.

"Hey, my handsome little man,"- She filled all his little face with kisses. Jack just giggled, and then he noticed the tears in her eyes.

'What's wrong, Emmy, why are your crying?"- Jack looked at her with those beautiful brown eyes she had fallen in love with.

"I'm crying because I missed you so much, baby,"- She said, pulling him into a very tight hug again. "I missed you, too, so much...Beth told me you didn't love me, and that's why you didn't come."- Emily felt her blood boil; she was so furious she was about to call Social Services.

"Jack, I need you to listen to me, and I need you to listen very closely,"- She made Jack look into her eyes.

"I love so much, I love you more than anything in this world, ok? I don't want you to EVER, EVER let anyone tell you any different. Do you understand me?"- She asked, in a serious tone. She stood up and closed the door, then walked to the bed and sat Jack on the bed next to her.

"I need to talk to you, ok"- Jack nodded.

"Jack, I need to ask you some questions, and I need you to tell me the truth, no matter what. Can you do that, sweetie?"- Jack noticed the seriousness in Emily's tone, and he knew he had to tell her the truth for whatever she asked. He once again nodded.

"Has Beth said anything else to you? Has she told you things other than I don't love you?"- She was very concerned.

"No, she only tells me you don't love me, and you forgot about me, that's why you didn't come to see me"- the more she talked to Jack, the more upset Emily got. She pulled Jack onto her lap and made Jack look at her again.

"Jack baby, I had to leave because I had to take care of something. I could never, ever forget about you, or stop loving you. That is just impossible,"

Like mission impossible?"- He asked, looking at her.

She couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Yes, exactly like mission impossible,"- she said, kissing Jack again on the forehead.

"Now, I have other questions for you, ok"- he nodded again.

"Jack, has Beth ever hurt you? Like, has she hit you or touched you, or anything?

"No"- Jack shook his head- "She is just not nice to me when my daddy isn't around"

Emily closed her eyes; God, she was going to kill her, she swore.

"Have you told your Dad about this?"

"No, I don't love him anymore"- he said, a little hurt

"Jack, please don't said that….You have to love your daddy no matter what"

"But, he is mean to me"

"What do you mean he is mean to you?"

"He's always mad and smells funny, and he screams at me when I don't do things he wants "- he said, looking at her with sad eyes.

'Jack, your daddy has a lot of problems and stress right now, but I promise he won't do that anymore, ok."- She hugged Jack again, she couldn't believe what Hotch was doing to him, she was going to kill them both.

"Now, what do you say we go out to eat then go to the park?- She asked, smiling.

"YES, YES, Emmy, let's go," Jack said, jumping and screaming happily.

Emily grabbed Jack's hand and made her way downstairs, where she saw Hotch and Dave talking.

"I am taking Jack to eat and then to the park,"- she wasn't asking permission, nor did she wait for Hotch to answer. She walked past them, grabbed her purse and walked out of his apartment. Hotch still hadn't noticed Emily's pregnant belly. Dave followed Emily, and they left Hotch alone and drunk in his apartment.

Emily didn't say anything to Hotch because first, she knew he was too drunk for anything to register; and second, she was so furious she was afraid she would kill him before she could say anything, so she needed to calm down; and last, she really didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Emily took Jack to eat and then she also took him to buy an ipad. After they got his ipad, she installed several fun games also showed him how to use Skype. That way, she told Jack he could call and talk to her and see her anytime he wanted to. She gave Jack all her numbers and addresses and helped him save the information on his ipad. Jack was, of course, overjoyed, and with the promise he could see her and talk to her whenever he wanted, he was unbelievably happy.

They were now at the park. They had gotten ice cream, and now, Jack was running around the park chasing the birds and laughing uncontrollably. He returned to where Dave and Emily were talking. He had noticed Emily's tummy, but he was afraid to ask her about it. Finally, his innocent little boy curiousness got the best of him, and he approach her. He casually walked up next to her looking at her with inquisitive eyes. Emily knew him too well and knew he was up to something.

"What is it, Jack"- she asked, concerned.

"Mmmmmm…can I ask you something?"- he asked, still wondering.

"Sure you can. What is it?".

"What happen to your tummy?"- His eyes went to her stomach. Emily and Dave both laughed; she had forgotten that Jack was smarter than most kids she had ever met.

"I have a baby in my tummy,"- she said," smiling at Jack who seemed staring in surprise at her tummy which immediately turned to horror.

"You ate a baby!?-he asked, horrified

Emily and Dave both burst into laughter, and she pulled Jack close to her and kissed his cheeks. God, Jack always had the power to make her smile no matter how down she was.

"No, sweetie, I didn't eat a baby, the baby lives in my yummy."

"How did the baby get in there?"- he asked, touching her stomach carefully, even being a five year old he knew he had to be gentle.

Dave and Emily both looked at each other; this was definitely not a conversation she could explain to a 5 year old.

"Um….the doctor put the baby in there."- Then she looked at Dave hoping he had something to add. She wasn't sure how convinced Jack was by the face he was making, but to her surprise Jack just smiled.

" Oh, Ok"- he said, and ran back to chase the birds.

When they returned to Hotch's place, Hotch was already sober. In the meantime, Beth had called him and said that she wanted to come over, but he knew this was probably his only chance to tell Emily the truth and talk to her, so he told Beth that now wasn't a good time. He had managed to sober up and clean himself and the apartment. Hotch knew Emily would come back with Jack, and he was going to do whatever it took to win her back, even if he had to get down on his knees and beg.

Jack and Dave knocked on the door, only this time a clean and shaven Hotch opened the door, and the place look super neat, just how it used to look when they were friends. Jack ran to Hotch and told him everything they did, and he also showed him the Ipad Emily had bought him. He had not seen Jack so happy in the last six months. He told Jack to go upstairs and put everything that Emily had bought him in his room.

As Emily and Dave walked in the living room, Emily was ready to talk with Hotch now that he was sober. But, when she turned around, Hotch finally saw her pregnant belly. He couldn't tell how far along she was, but she definitely was pregnant. Then, he felt a mixture of feelings: anger, jealously, deception, and that is when he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, he couldn't process anymore.

How could she have done that? She told him they day she left she was in love with him. By now, he knew Emily had gone to London, but he had left her alone because she asked him to do so. He had always been jealous of Clyde when they were friends, although Emily always said he was just a friend, he knew there was more than just a friendship, at least, on Clyde's part.

Hotch didn't understand how she could have forgotten about him right away and get pregnant immediately with Clyde's baby. God, had she gotten pregnant the same day she left? Had she fallen into bed with Clyde right away? He thought she was different, he thought she did love him. He thought she was the perfect woman. He never would have thought Emily would be the type of women that will jump into another man's arms right away.

Suddenly, he felt anger, pain, how could she have done this?

Emily stood there looking at him; she knew he was in shock because of her pregnant belly. She didn't know what to say.

"Hotch, I can explain this…I…."

"You don't need to explain anything…..I don't care."- he spat.

Emily looked at him in shock.

"God, did you even wait a few minutes to jump into bed with him and get pregnant?" -the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Ok, that was the biggest slap in her face, He didn't just say that. He didn't.

"Excuse me?" She asked, astonished.

"You said you were in love with me, yet you manage to get pregnant by someone else…Did you even mean what you said, or do you say this to everyone?"- He has so hurt he couldn't stop the words anymore.

Emily approached him and slapped him open palmed across the face as hard as she could.

"You have no idea how much I hate you, you are the biggest asshole I have ever met….the baby….."- but she stopped.

"I regret everything I did with you, I always will…."- she was crying now.

"The only reason I am here is because of Jack, but you are dead to me, do you understand, I don't want to ever see you in my life again….."- She was raging mad.

"Clyde is twice the man you will ever be…"- she stopped to take a deep breath to calm down because she was so mad she wanted to jump on him and kill him.

"Now listen to me asshole…..if I hear again you are drinking in front of that little boy again…I will call Social Services, and I will make sure you are never allowed around him again, do you understand?"- she screamed at him. He was taken aback by her reaction.

"One more thing…..You tell that bitch if she goes anywhere near Jack again and tells him anything else about me, I will kill her,"- and with that, she drew back her hand and slapped him again.

"You two deserve each other…you are both a piece of shit"- she grabbed her purse and told Dave they needed to leave. She quickly went upstairs and told Jack she had to leave; Jack wasn't happy, of course, because she had only been there for a few hours, but Emily promised him he could call her everyday day through Skype, and they would talk each night before he went to bed. She also made Jack promise her he would immediately tell her if Hotch drank in front of him again, or if Beth said anything else to him.

She then went downstairs and walked past Hotch without even looking at him. Dave was already at the door, and he was furious, too. He couldn't believe Hotch had talked to Emily like that after she had come all the way from London to D.C. to see his son.

Dave had never been so mad at him; he, too, wanted to beat the hell out of him.

Dave knew there was no way Emily would stay in D.C. after what Hotch had said. She wanted to stay and see the rest of the team, but the pain was just too much, she begged David to take her back to the airport; tears running down her face. Dave was so touched he had no choice but to do it. She had helped anyway, she had made Jack feel better and she knew that if she kept constant communication with Jack things will be alright for Jack.

Dave knew now that there were feelings involved between Hotch and Emily as he had suspected, and he was almost certain the baby was Aaron's, but the way he had reacted seemed like he had no idea of the existence of the baby. He didn't think Emily was the kind of woman that would get pregnant with someone else but, this entire matter was so confusing and messed up. Yet, he was almost 100% sure the baby was Aaron's, but he had to investigate first before he could interfere.

It broke his heart to take Emily back to the airport because he wanted her to stay; she had technically only been here for a few hours. She was leaving again thanks to his idiot friend, he hugged Emily again thanking her for everything and apologizing over and over again for Hotch's behavior, but Emily kept telling him it didn't matter.

When she was finally in the jet again, she couldn't stop the tears. She couldn't believe Hotch would actually accuse her of sleeping with Clyde; he didn't even once consider that the baby could be his, too. He just accused her of being a whore, he definitely wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. She thought he would know it was his baby; she was hoping he would beg her for forgiveness, and they could be happy and have their baby, but obviously he never cared about her.

She was definitely never going to let him anywhere near her or her daughter. This was it, this was the last thing she would ever take from him, she was going to forget about Hotch forever. She had a daughter now; she wouldn't let herself suffer through this anymore. This would be the last thing he ever did to her. He was dead, he was gone!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 FIGHT FOR ME

**Guys, thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. I really appreciate all of them. This is one of my first times writing and with the language barrier and my inexperience in writing, your reviews mean the world to me.**

**Please, also keep in mind that not all credit belongs to me. Please don't forget to also thank **_**SouthunLady ,**_** who has been in charge of grammar and helping me correct the stories. Her help really means the world to me. Thank you sooo much, **_**SouthunLady**_

Emily parked her car in the underground parking lot of her apartment complex. It had been a very long day at Interpol, and she was exhausted. Of course, with her pregnant stomach and the change in her center of gravity, everything seemed so much more difficult. Emily literally felt like a panda bear walking around. To her, it seemed like the baby was moving every second now, especially at night, so, in between shifting positions and the baby moving, she barely slept now; thank goodness, she was home now, and all she planned to do was relax.

It had been almost two months since she returned from her visit to D.C., and she had not yet to talk with anyone there since then, not even Dave or Garcia. She still couldn't believe that Hotch had actually dared to think she had slept with Clyde; Hotch obviously hadn't even stopped to think the baby could have been his, too. He just accused her of sleeping with Clyde without even giving her a chance to talk. That just reinforced what Emily already thought, Hotch didn't care for her. She didn't want to think about it anymore. For her and her baby's own good, Emily had decided she just needed to move on.

In reality, she wanted to forget about that part of her life, especially Hotch, and start from zero with her baby. Emily knew Clyde was at her apartment waiting for her because he had texted her earlier telling her he had a surprise for her, and she was anxious to see what it was. Clyde hung out a lot at her place lately, and she was so grateful for that. He had done so much for her in the last couple of months she didn't know how to thank him; actually he had done so much since she moved there. Clyde had been there for her during the most difficult time of her life.

She opened the main door of her apartment and the smell of food immediately greeted her as she walked in and saw Clyde tinkering around the kitchen.

"Hello, Gorgeous, how was your day?"- he asked, smiling at her. He had cleaned her apartment and with the smell of lasagna coming from the oven, her mouth was watering.

"It is definitely better now", she said, laughing…"it smells amazing and I am starving, I could eat a whole cow right now,"- she said, sliding out of her pumps.

"You're pregnant, sweetheart, you're supposed to eat like that"- he said, smiling at her. "I also made you a chocolate cake,"- he said, showing her the cake sitting on the counter.

"You do know I am NOT going to share this with you, right?"- she said, walking into the kitchen and taking the cake. Clyde just laughed, he loved to make her smile.

"This such an amazing surprise, you are the best friend in the world,"- Emily said, walking to him and kissing his cheek.

"This is actually not your surprise,"- he said, smiling widely to her.

"It's not?"- Emily asked, in shock..."What is it then?"

"Come with me,"- he said, gently grabbing her hand and leading her through the hall, stopping at the room next to Emily's.

"Close your eyes, darlin', please!"- He said softly. Emily smiled and closed her eyes. Clyde opened the door and led her inside the room.

"You can open them now"- Emily slowly opened her eyes and gasped in shock.

They were in the room that was supposed to be the baby's room. Emily was going to decorate it that weekend but Clyde had beat her to it. The room was painted in a soft pink, the crib and the rest of the furniture was set up, all the furniture in the room was the was a beautiful merlot color. The crib, the changing table and chest for the baby, as well as a rocking chair for Emily were the same beautiful merlot color, Clyde had also gotten several different kind of toys for the baby. On the wall there were large letters spelling out "Isabella" (the name Emily had chosen for the baby) in white and pink pastel colors.

There was also a big teddy bear with a big pink ribbon inside the crib. Emily was also sure her daughter would have diapers, clothes and toys for many years to come. She turned around looking at Clyde, and she couldn't stop the tears that where rolling down her cheeks now.

"Oh my God, Clyde, this is….."- But she couldn't utter the words, she just hugged him close to her as she started crying. This was something Hotch was supposed to be doing with her, these moments were something she would have loved to share with him. But he obviously didn't want to be part of her daughter's or her life. So, she just hugged her friend and didn't want to let go. Clyde pulled away when he saw she was crying.

"Hey, no tears, ok?…"- He gently wiped her tears and looked at her, he knew she was crying because of "HIM!"

"Em, you need to stop thinking about him,"- he said gently, pulling her against him again.

"I am not"- she lied-"I'm just crying because Im happy, you know how emotional I get lately,"- she smiled at him with teary eyes.

"Thank you so much, Clyde, for everything you have done for me and for her"- she said, grabbing his hands gently.

"You have nothing to thank me for, I promised you I would be here with you every step of the way"- he kissed her forehead.

"Come on, lets go eat, you said you were starving,"- He grabbed her hand and led her back to the kitchen.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++/

A week after that, Emily and Clyde were walking in the park. She was almost nine months by now, so technically the baby could come at any time. She liked to walk around the park a lot as an exercise because it was healthy for her and the baby. She hadn't stopped working yet, something that drove Clyde nuts; she was stubborn and set in her ways. She had told Clyde she wasn't going to stop working until the day she was ready to have the baby. He knew there was no point in arguing with her because he was never going to win an argument with her, and pissing off a pregnant lady wasn't a very good idea.

They were walking in the park eating ice cream, which Emily had craved all through her pregnancy, of course. It was technically their day off, and they had spent the first half of it shopping for Isabella. Emily had an amazing time with Clyde picking up outfits for the Isabella. She already had so many things for the baby she had gotten from different friends; she didn't have a baby shower since she didn't know many people in London. However, between Clyde and her close friends, they had managed to fill her daughter's room with everything she could need. But, she couldn't stop herself from buying things because it was her first baby and in the back of her mind it might be the last one she would have.

Emily turned her face around to look at Clyde. He had been such an amazing friend...actually, he had been more than that. He had gone with her to every single one of her doctor's appointments. He had been by her side as much as he could since she had moved to London. He had helped her find a place to live and ship her furnishings from D.C. to London. He had also helped her move into her apartment and get situated in London again. And now, he had even set up and decorated her daughter's room for her.

In thinking about it, Clyde was basically acting like he was the father of her baby. He was overjoyed with every ultrasound picture, and he had also started a scrapbook of her pregnancy, taking pictures of Emily's tummy every significant week and write things in it for her daughter to read when she was older. He would also put pictures of the ultrasounds and everything else the doctors gave them during the appointments.

They stopped by the lake, and Emily leaned on the railing. She was enjoying her ice cream as well as the beautiful afternoon. The sun was about to set, and they were laughing and talking. Clyde told her there was something he wanted to show her once the sun had set, so, they spent the next half hour talking by the lake. When the sun had finally set and it started to get dark, and the moon was starting to come up, Clyde told Emily to look between the bushes on the other side of the lake. The reflection from the sun and the moon starting to come up made the bushes look like there were a million fireflies on the bushes. The lake also reflected the same image; it was like a million tiny lights on a Christmas tree. Emily gasped and smiled contently.

"Oh my God, this is beautiful"- Clyde just smiled and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. Emily wasn't sure why it happened, but it did.

She turned around to face him, and slowly very slowly, their lips met, it was one single sweet kiss. Emily was the one who kissed him first, she tasted his soft lips and then she deepened the kiss. Clyde reciprocated the kiss, but then he pulled away, and looked at her intensely, taking her face in his hands.

"Em, sweetheart, I would be the luckiest man in the world to be with someone like you"- he smiled at her softly.

"But, I also know you are not completely over him,"- Emily was about to say something, but he stopped her, placing his finger gently on her lips.

"I want this…I want to be with you…I will give you everything that I am and everything that I have….to make you happy,"- he was looking at her so deeply. Emily's heart started beating fast; she had developed feelings for him, too, in the last couple of months because of what he had done for her. In fact, for the first time in her life, she had looked at him as a man and not as her friend.

"BUT….I want you to think about this darlin'….."

"Clyde I…"- he stopped her again.

"Em, if you want to take a chance with me, I want you to be completely sure that you want this…that you have completely forgotten about him ….I know it sounds selfish…but if we do this, I want to know that your heart belongs to me only….."

BUT, if your heart truly belongs to him, I respect that and I would understand that. I will always be your friend and nothing will change between us…"- she didn't know what to say.

"Just think about it...you don't have to answer now, just think about it, ok?"- She nodded, still in shock as he placed one soft kiss on her lips. Then he grabbed her hand again and led her back to the car, smiling at her like no conversation had ever happened.

They kept walking to the car, as Emily's head was spinning around. She wanted this with Clyde; she wanted to be happy. After all, Hotch didn't want anything to do with her, and she deserved to be happy for her and her baby. But, the question was...could she really get over him?

A few nights after the night in the park, Clyde was at Emily's apartment making salad and pot roast. It was Sunday afternoon, and they had been to church earlier in the day. Now, they were both back at her apartment, and she was on the sofa taking a nap. The baby was due any day now, and she was more than exhausted. Clyde had made her take a nap on the sofa so she could rest while he cooked.

He was in the middle of making dinner when he heard her talking. He thought she was sleeping, but whatever she said had been barely audible. He approached her quietly because he didn't want to scare her and saw that she was still sleeping. He thought it must have been a nightmare, but she wasn't moving or shaking. She spoke again, but he could barely hear what she was saying, so he moved closer to her. She was dreaming, he wasn't sure about what, but she was calling someone…and then she spoke again..

"Oh God, Aaron…"-she was dreaming about him, and it was obviously an erotic dream. She was smiling, too.

Clyde sat across from her on the coffee table, he looked at her for a few minutes, and then smiled. He knew she was still in love with HIM. He wasn't even mad. He had known her long enough to know her, and he did love her, God, he had loved her since he had met her. Emily Prentiss was the type of woman everyone fell in love with.

She was absolutely beautiful, and she had an amazing personality. Emily was the smartest and kindest woman he had ever met. She was sweet and charming, but she also had a strong personality with a very rough side. At the same time, she could be the most innocent woman.

Since he loved her, above all, he wanted her to be happy, he truly wanted the best for her. He wanted her to raise her daughter and be happy, and he wanted them to smile. Right now, she was smiling and as much as he hated it because of his jealousy, she was smiling and that made him happy. He just hated the fact that Hotchner had hurt her so badly, and yet, she still loved him, he didn't deserve her. He was a loser for letting a woman like her walk away from his life.

He carefully stood up and placed a blanket over her body. She was still sleeping and probably dreaming about him, but he didn't care, she just looked so peaceful, and that was all it mattered to him. All he wanted was her and Isabella's happiness, no matter what that was. He ran a hand over her cheeks softly without waking her up.

"Sweet dreams, angel"- he whispered and left her to sleep while he went back to making dinner.

He knew that when Emily woke up, she wouldn't remember anything about the dream, and Clyde wasn't going to mention anything to her. He had told her to think about them that night in the park. But, he also knew he couldn't press Emily and force her to make a decision. Right now, all that she needed was peace and to have her baby girl healthy.

He knew that Emily would never love him the way she loved Aaron and that was ok with him because deep in the bottom of his heart, he just wanted the woman of his dreams to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He was just really sad that Hotch would never see the big mistake he had made by hurting her. Clyde was still so mad at Hotchner that he wanted to kill him.

Emily had not said what had happened when she was in D.C. She had been really noncommittal and that she didn't want to talk about it. Of course, he knew that wasn't true, he could hear her crying sometimes when he stayed over in the guest room. He knew "HE" had hurt her again, but every time he asked her about it, she refused to talk about it, so he stopped pushing her.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize she had awakened and was sitting on the couch holding her stomach. He walked back into the living room when she gasped in pain. He quickly ran toward her and saw that she was very pale and had tears in her eyes.

"Em….what's wrong?"

"I think she's coming…I don't know…..but ….UGGGGGG"- she cried in pain again.

"Let's go…."- He rushed to the kitchen to make sure there was nothing left turned on. He grabbed his car keys and all the bags they had set by the door for whenever this happened. Then he rushed back to the sofa and helped her up from the sofa.

They slowly walked out of the apartment and into the elevator. She kept crying out in pain, so he tried to hurry without hurting her. They got out of the elevator, and Emily could feel the fresh breeze of the air as they walked to his car; she was so scared. Clyde gently helped her in the car and buckled her seat belt.

He ran to the other side of the car and got in; he pulled away from the curb and headed to the hospital as fast as he was allowed. He glanced at her and he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks…she was in severe pain. He grabbed her hand in his and made her look at him.

"It's all right, darlin', everything is going to be fine…."- he reassured her.

"Will you be in there with me…."- She asked, terrified.

"Of course, I told you I would be there every second for you"….Emily smiled softly as she saw him pull up onto the Emergency ramp.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. I really appreciate all of them. This is one of my first times writing and with the language barrier and my inexperience in writing, your reviews mean the world to me.**

**Please, also keep in mind that not all credit belongs to me. Please don't forget to also thank **_**SouthunLady**_** , who has been in charge of grammar and helping me correct the stories. Her help really means the world to me. Thank you sooo much, **_**SouthunLady**_

FIGHT FOR ME CHAPTER 9

After almost twelve hours of labor, Emily was lying in the hospital bed holding her newborn daughter. She was more than exhausted, but didn't care; actually, everything else in the world stopped mattering, or even making sense the second the nurses placed her daughter in her arms. At that moment, the whole world stopped existing for Emily. She couldn't stop the tears that were now running down her cheeks, although they were tears of happiness and joy.

Emily couldn't remember ever being so happy, she couldn't believe she could feel this much joy and happiness after everything she had been through. Her baby was finally here. She was beyond mesmerized because she couldn't believe that this beautiful angel had come out of her. It was her baby, her life, and it was all hers; she couldn't believe she would ever be able to feel so much love for someone. This kind of love was indescribable, and everything else didn't matter anymore, just this moment of her holding her beautiful angel who was now peacefully sleeping in her mother's arms.

As Emily studied her new daughter's sweet face, she saw that Isabella was identical to her, she was almost a clone of Emily; she had her smile and her thick, black, hair. She also had her translucent alabaster skin and her gorgeous brown eyes. It came as no shock to Emily, though, that Isabella also had Aaron's dimples and nose. And now that she looked at Isabella sleeping so peacefully and quietly, Emily realized that she looked exactly like Aaron when he was sleeping. She didn't care, though, Emily had never seen such a beautiful human being. The minute they placed Isabella in her arms, a miracle happened. It was as if some kind of force had burned into her heart and mind making her forget everything in her life and just focus on the little bundle of joy she was holding.

She felt fresh tears in her eyes. She had been sad for so many months because of what Aaron had done to her, but that didn't even register anymore. She told herself she no longer cared for him...that she had completely forgotten that he even existed. That was when Clyde walked in. He had been outside making some calls and checking to make sure everything at Interpol was being taken care of since Emily was officially on maternity leave. Clyde stopped for a second just looking at the image of Emily holding Isabella, and the sight of the two together, mother and daughter, made him smile...he had never seen Emily so happy the entire time he had known her.

"You know Isabella isn't going to break if you put her down for a minute"- he teased. He knew that Emily had not let go of her daughter since she had been born; she had almost fought the doctors when they took Isabella away to clean her up and to perform the necessary newborn tests on her baby.

"I don't care, she is all mine, I am never putting her down again,"- she said laughingly, her eyes still on her sleeping daughter. Clyde just laughed, it gave him so much joy to see Emily smile.

"You know you need to rest as well, you should put her down for awhile so you both can rest,"- he suggested, concerned because they had been at the hospital since the night before and Emily had not rested nor had she let go of the baby in all that time.

"NO! I don't care, I don't want to let go of her, I want to stay here with her in my arms forever,"- She spat stubbornly.

"I really hope this little angel is not as stubborn as her mother,"- He laughingly said, sitting next to her on the bed. Emily smiled at him again and her eyes went back to her daughter.

"She is just so beautiful I can't stop looking at her,"- she said, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Clyde wiped her eyes gently and kissed her cheeks, then he leaned down and kissed Isabella, too.

"You have to go, don't you?"- Emily asked, looking back at him knowing that he had to be back at work. After all, he had stayed with her all night and most of the morning.

"I'll leave for a bit then I'll come back."- He said, because he didn't want to leave Emily alone in the hospital.

"Go...it's ok, we'll be just fine"- she said with a bright smile, she was so thankful for having a friend like him.

"Get some rest please, Darlin', I'll be back tonight to see my princesses"- he kissed Emily on the forehead and left.

A few hours later, the nurses had finally convinced Emily to take a nap; the nurses had also taken her daughter to check her and change her diaper. The nurse came back with the baby Isabella later after Emily had rested and slept for a little while. As soon as the nurse walked back in the room, Emily sat up extending her arms to hold her daughter again.

"I believe it's time for this little angel to eat,"- the nurse told Emily, smiling and placing Isabellla back in her arms, handing her a bottle.

They had tried to have Emily breastfeed Isabella, but she refused to take Emily's breast, so they had to feed her Emily's breast milk with bottles for now. Emily smiled widely again when her angel was back in her arms. She carefully moved Isabella around in her arms so she was comfortable, and she started feeding her daughter placing the bottle gently at her little mouth. Isabella immediately attached her mouth to the nipple of the bottle. Her mother just smiled while she watched her little baby girl eat.

"There is also a gentleman outside who would like to see you,"- the nurse said, once she had propped all the pillows behind Emily's back to make her more comfortable. Emily wasn't sure who the visitor could be since Clyde had gone back to work and nobody else knew she was there, but she told the nurse to tell whomever it was okay to come on in as she was curious to see who it was. The last person she expected to see walking in the room with a huge bouquet of flowers and a bunch of pink "It's a Girl" balloons was...

"Oh my God, Dave!"- she said, in shock. "How in the hell did you track me down and find out I was even in the hospital!?"

"I had to technically hire an army to find you,"- he said, smiling widely at her. "Congratulations!" Emily definitely wasn't mad, in fact, she was very happy to see him; it was so nice to see a familiar face especially the man that considered her his daughter.

"Thank you, Dave, I'm sorry I haven't told you guys anything,"- She said, apologizing for her lack of contact with them in the last four months.

"I understand, kiddo,"- He said, approaching her softly and looking at the infant taking her bottle in her mother's arms.

"This is Isabella,"- she said, leaning her arms down a little so Dave could get a better look at her daughter.

"She is beautiful just like her mother,"- he said, smiling at how truly gorgeous the baby was.

He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Emily's knee.

"How are you, kiddo?"- He asked tenderly.

"I am….happy….exhausted but happy, I never thought having her would bring so much joy into my life,"- She said, looking up at Rossi with teary eyes.

"Having a child is the greatest blessing a human being could ever have.."

Emily nodded looking back at her baby who was almost finished with the bottle. She was surprised at how much a little thing like Isabella could eat. She gently took the bottle out of her mouth and wiped her tiny mouth tenderly. Then she placed Isabella on her shoulder and patted her back gently to make her burp all the while rocking her softly. The baby made a big sound for such a little baby which was a burp and both Emily and Dave laughed.

"May I, Em…?"- Dave asked, kindly asking to hold the baby.

"Of course….."- She said, carefully putting the infant into Rossi's waiting arms.

Rossi smiled widely at the infant and his suspicions finally were confirmed. The baby was indeed Aaron's, she was the spitting image of Emily, but she had those unmistakable Hotchner dimples. She also had Aaron's nose.

"Are you ever going to tell him the truth?"- He asked, looking at Emily with sad eyes.

Emily looked at him in shock for a second because she knew he was talking about Aaron. How he had known the truth, she didn't know, but for once, she was unable to find the words to explain. She looked away and suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

"He doesn't care, Dave, he doesn't want anything to do with me or with her,"- she said, as she felt the warm tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Does he even know he has a daughter?"- he asked, approaching her with the baby still in his arms and wiping Emily's tears gently.

"NO…but it doesn't matter…..he will never see her…"- she said firmly.

"Do you think that is fair for him, or for Isabella"- he asked, making her think for a second.

"You don't know what happened, Dave, you don't understand, trust me, he wants nothing to do with her, or with me,"- Emily knew she had to be honest with him no matter what.

He sat on the bed next to her holding the baby with one hand, and with the other one, he took Emily's hand tenderly.

"You and Aaron used to be such great friends, Em, what the hell happened, why are you so mad at each other?" Emily took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was coming as she watched Dave rocking her daughter around. Isabelle seemed to be peacefully falling asleep in his arms.

Emily knew she couldn't hide it anymore, and she needed to tell someone who wouldn't judge her, and she knew that Dave wouldn't do that if he knew the truth. She had to tell Dave what happened, he obviously thought Emily was the worst person in the world for keeping his daughter away from Aaron. She had to tell Dave the truth, no matter how much it hurt her or Dave.

She started speaking softly telling Dave everything, beginning with the night they had slept together, then, how he had reacted the next day. The way he had started treating her and started dating Beth immediately; how he had distanced himself from her. She told Dave she had tried to speak to Aaron when she first found about the pregnancy and how he would cut her off and wouldn't even let her speak….she told him everything. As all this emotion was finally coming out of her, she kept shedding tears as she talked; although it didn't hurt as much as it used to, it still hurt..

When she finished talking, Dave was astonished and horrified, he couldn't believe his best friend was capable of doing something like that, especially to the woman Dave knew he loved.

"Oh my God, Em, I am so sorry...I can't believe you have been through all of this by yourself…"- he said, as he gently placed the sleeping infant back in her mother's arms. He wiped Emily's tears and hugged her tenderly.

"Goddamit, Emily, I want to kill him, I can't believe he did this to you…..I just can't believe he is capable of doing something like this…."- Dave was so mad he could barely stay still. He couldn't believe his friend, the perfect Aaron Hotchner, was capable of causing so much pain and being so irresponsible. He was going to beat the hell out of him as soon as he was back in D.C.

He and Emily talked for the rest of the afternoon. Dave made sure Emily got more sleep and that she also got something to eat. He spent the whole week in London, and while he was there, he would go early in the morning to see Emily at the hospital, and he wouldn't leave until late at night. When Emily was finally released from the hospital, he stayed with her at her house during the day since Clyde had to work. Clyde wasn't sure how to react when he first saw Dave, but he realized that Emily was happy with Dave there, and that Emily and Dave were very good friends, so he decided to leave it alone. Besides, Dave's company would help her at home while he was away at work since she still couldn't move around a lot.

The last day Dave was in London, he tried talking Emily into telling Aaron the truth. Dave knew Aaron had hurt her a lot with his actions, and he also knew that what Aaron had done was unforgivable. But, he also felt Aaron deserved to know he had a daughter. He knew Aaron loved Emily, and he had distanced himself mainly to protect her and the BAU. While it was not ok what he had done, he thought that Isabella didn't deserve to grow up without a father.

However, Emily told him that she needed time, and that she had considered telling him about the baby, but she just needed time and space to think about all of this. Emily made Rossi promise her that he would not tell Aaron until she was ready to talk to him; however, she was sure that particular promise wasn't going to last very long. She knew Rossi was furious, and he was going to say something to Aaron at some point.

Rossi returned to D.C that night promising Emily he would try to come see her and the baby once a month. He also left her an envelope with a substantial amount of money as a gift for Isabella's birth which Emily refused to take, at first, saying that she didn't need it. He knew Emily had money and so did her family, but he finally persuaded her to keep it for Isabella sake, saying she was going to have to stop working for a while, and he had wanted to give her the money for the baby anyway. He had told her he was going to spoil "Bella"( the nickname he had chosen for the baby) as much as he was allowed.

Aaron was sitting in his office late that night with his head pounding, and he was furious. He had stopped drinking so much since Emily had threatened to call Social Services if he drank in front of Jack again. But he needed something to calm him down; he and Beth had gotten into another huge fight, one of many in the last few months. It seemed that all they did now was fight. No matter what he did, it was never what she wanted. He was out of town too much, when he was in town, he spent too much time with Jack and didn't invite her to come along, he wasn't affectionate enough with her. There just was no pleasing her.

Aaron knew he had made a mistake when he proposed to Beth. He knew he proposed, not because he loved her, but because he thought it would help him forget about Emily completely. He had been hurting so much since he found out she was pregnant. He couldn't stop thinking about her, even though she was having someone else's baby. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved "HER", not even Haley. But, he kept coming back to the fact that Emily had gotten over him, and she had gotten pregnant with someone else's baby. This kept running over and over in his brain.

He had been hurting so much; he couldn't get over Emily no matter how much he tried. So, he asked Beth to marry him thinking that would help him forget about her. However, his life had gotten even more complicated. Beth turned out to be the most possessive and jealous person he had ever known. They would fight constantly because Beth wanted to know where he was every second of the day, who he was with, and why he was with them.

That drove Aaron crazy; he never had to explain himself to anyone so much before. On top of that, Beth started putting pressure on Aaron about the wedding. She wanted to get married as soon as possible, and she would fight with him constantly about it. Aaron kept postponing the date and giving Beth different excuses because deep down, he knew he didn't want to marry her. It was like, if he wasn't married, he still had the hope that someday Emily would forgive him and come back to him. Even if she was pregnant with someone else's child, he still loved her more than anything in the world.

He and Beth had gotten into another huge fight because of Jack, another thing that drove Aaron completely nuts. Jack and Beth did not have a good relationship. His son hated Beth, and no matter how much he tried to talk to Jack and help him see that Beth was a good person, it just didn't work, Jack just simply didn't like her. Jack was unintentionally making things worse for Aaron and Beth. Emily had bought Jack an iPad, so they could still keep in contact, and the problem was Jack would talk to Emily every day and every night.

That hurt Aaron the most because his son could talk to her and he couldn't. He, of course, couldn't deny his son contact with Emily. He knew Jack adored Emily, and that no matter what happened, he would always love her. But, it really hurt him that his son could call her and see her even if it was through an electronic device. Sometimes, he would listen to Jack laugh and giggle while talking to her, and it hurt him so much, he would almost cry. He remembered when she was over all the time and the three of them would laugh uncontrollably at almost anything. He would give anything in the world to go back in time and repair what he had done, but it was too late.

The fight between him and Beth had been because Jack couldn't stop talking about Emily...every single conversation he had with her. Aaron had the impression sometimes that Jack would purposely talk about her to annoy Beth. He would often say how Emily was the most beautiful woman in the world, or how Emily was the funniest person, or how Emily was so smart…and today, Beth had finally snapped. She had told Jack to stop talking about Emily because she was no longer a part of his life, or even in the same country.

That's when the fight really began...Aaron told Beth that he forbid her to talk to his son like that. Beth kept arguing that it bothered her, and it made her feel bad, and then she immediately turned the conversation to the wedding, and when Aaron switched the conversation back, things really blew up. Beth yelled that he didn't love her, and he was just using her, and then she dropped the bomb and told him that he had a month to make the wedding happen, or things were not going to be pretty. At that point, Aaron snapped and left, saying he had to go back to work, dropping Jack back at Haley's and he had been in his office since then.

He poured another glass of scotch and sat there looking at a picture he kept hidden in his desk. It was a picture of Emily, him and Jack at Christmas. He ran his fingers over their happy faces, and he mentally cursed himself for what he had done. He had messed thinks up so badly and had lost the most amazing woman in the world driving her into the arms of another man. Now, he was here, alone, feeling miserable and depressed.

He was lost in thought when Dave walked in. Dave had been on vacation, but Aaron wasn't sure where he had gone. He and Dave did not talk anymore, they had distanced themselves so much since the whole Emily incident that he wasn't even sure anymore if they were still friends.

"Good Evening,"- Dave greeted.

"Good Night, Rossi, I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow,"- He said, quickly hiding Emily's picture.

"I had things to take care of, so I had to come back early,"-He said, leaning on the desk.

"How was your trip?"- Aaron asked, getting up from his desk to pour more scotch in his glass.

"Amazing…..I was in London.."- Aaron froze at his words. He didn't respond, he just pretended he heard nothing.

"I went to see Emily, she just had her baby…it's a girl, and she is beautiful,"- he said, calling his attention back to him again.

"Dave, with all due respect, I don't want to know anything that has to do with her or that baby….she stopped existing for me…I am going to marry Beth in two weeks and…"- but he was unable to continue. Dave's fist had crashed into his face punching him as hard as he could, knocking Aaron to the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!…"-Aaron barked.

"WITH ME?"- Dave yelled, because he was so furious. His face was beet red, and he just couldn't take Aaron's stupidity and arrogance any longer.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU JERK!…..WHEN DID YOU BECOME THIS MONSTER YOU ARE NOW?"- He screamed at Aaron...he was so close to his face it almost looked like a bulldog hovering over him.

"What are you talking about?"- Aaron asked, so astonished he couldn't think. He couldn't believe Dave, his best friend, had just punched him.

"The baby is _YOURS!_ you fucking asshole!"- He hated to break Emily's promise, but he just had to do it.

"WHAT?"- Aaron was aghast, he couldn't process, think or do anything else, the whole world stopped moving around him. His ears were buzzing, and he felt dizzy.

"Emily had your daughter, you idiot….why do you think she left?…."

"SHE LEFT BECAUSE SHE HAD FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD"- Aaron was frozen...he tried to speak, but he couldn't, he couldn't make his mouth move, he couldn't even move from the same spot where Dave had punched him.

"NOW, YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS, GROW SOME BALLS AND FIX THIS…..BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR SORRY ASS LIFE!…" He snarled, and he left Aaron alone in his office in the same spot he had been to think about all this.

Aaron felt like his whole world had collapsed in front of him, he still couldn't move meaning he was still sitting on his office floor, he couldn't even process what Dave had just said. His head was spinning around so fast he felt like it was going to fly off. Emily's baby was his…..HIS baby. Then, all these images started going through his head. That night...they were drinking, they were laughing, suddenly he was all over her, then they were making out and soon they were making love…..THEY NEVER USED PROTECTION!…HIS BABY!.


	10. Chapter 10

FIGHT FOR ME CHAPTER **10**

**Washington D.C**

Aaron was waiting in the airport for the next plane to London. It had taken him a few weeks to arrange all the details for him to get away from the BAU because he was the Unit Chief, and he had no idea how in the hell he had actually managed to do it, but he knew he had to do this. He had no idea how to describe to himself the way he felt right now. Of course, he has furious with Emily...how in the fucking world had she dared to hide "THIS" from him, to hide HIS DAUGHER FROM HIM! He had a daughter that Emily had kept away from him, and he couldn't believe she had not told him anything about her pregnancy. She just ran away with his daughter with no news whatsoever. Did she really think he wasn't ever going to find out? Was she going to keep this from him forever? His daughter? His blood? He wasn't ever going to forgive her for this, this was just not right!

On the other hand, he was relieved that the baby was "HIS" daughter, so Emily never had been pregnant with Clyde's baby? He could still have a chance with her. Although, at the moment, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be with her; she had hidden something so important from him, and he felt he didn't deserve this. And even if the baby wasn't Clyde's, he still was there with her in London probably holding "HIS" daughter and sleeping with "HIS" woman. Aaron then suddenly pictured them together, and he felt like he wanted to kill Clyde. He was going to get them back no matter what he had to do because they were HIS!

By the time Aaron had boarded the plane, he had become more anxious and irritated. He had no idea what to say to Emily; he knew he had been a jerk to her. As mad as he now was with her for keeping his daughter from him, he knew it was his own fault that Emily had done it. He had treated her so badly; he had hurt her and driven her away. He should never have done that, but he wanted to protect her from so many things...the BAU, Strauss, the team, but, he never meant to hurt her. He just meant to keep her safe and protect her, but instead of that he had hurt her.

He was just hoping he could still have a chance with her. He knew that she probably hated him now, and he knew without a doubt that she was very angry at him. Aaron had decided he would do anything it would take to get her back; he had already decided he would end things with Beth and repair things with the love of his life. He had not even told Beth or any of the team where he was going; he just managed to ask for a week's vacation as personal time. The only person that probably knew where he was going was Dave. He had told Beth they had a case, and that was all, he also told Haley the same thing.

Aaron wasn't sure how much time this was going to take, but at least he could go for a week and try to see his daughter. He would deal later with finding more time to come back and find a way to repair things up with Emily and win her back. Now, all he wanted to do was see his daughter. Aaron tried to relax and get some sleep on the plane knowing that the next week would be the longest of his life.

**LONDON **

Although Emily had only given birth three weeks before and she wasn't expected to be back in the office so soon, she went into the Interpol office because there were a lot of important documents she needed to sign. She only planned to be there for a few hours, so she had managed to leave Isabella with Clyde's parents because she didn't want to bring her daughter to work where there were so many people coming in and out. Besides, Clyde's parents where going to take care of Isabella while Emily worked anyway, and she wanted Bella to start getting used to them.

Emily wanted to sign all the papers as quickly as she could and take care of whatever other matters that couldn't wait, so she could return home to her baby girl. She, Clyde and Bella were going out to have dinner tonight, it was kind of like a date. Emily had thought about Clyde's proposal constantly, and she had been seriously considering giving him a chance. Clyde had been amazing to her and to Isabella. He had been there for her in the most difficult situations of her life when no one else was. Emily now felt happy, and she did have feelings for him...how could she not have feelings for him after all he had done for her. Besides, Aaron was now in her past. She was excited for their date.

A few hours after Emily had signed everything she was supposed to, and once she had made sure it would be alright for her to be gone another few days, she was in her office finishing a few files when Alison, her personal assistant, walked in.

"Agent Prentiss, I know you're technically not working, but there is a gentleman here that insists on seeing you. I told him you weren't taking any appointments, but he threatened to make a scene if you didn't see him."- She said, in a worried tone.

"Who the hell is he?"- Emily asked, astonished at the fact that someone had actually dared to make a threat like that.

"He said his name was Aaron Aaronner,"- her assistant said.

Emily felt like she was going to fall, suddenly feeling really shaky and dizzy. She knew Aaron was going to come; she knew Dave was going to tell him, she just didn't expect it to be this soon. She couldn't think or process anymore, she felt like running and hiding from him again as far as she could where he could never find her.

"Agent Prentiss?"- Alison asked again since Emily seemed to have gone far away.

"Mmmm, I'll be down in a minute, thanks, Alison,"- she said absently.

Emily walked down the stairs to the meeting room. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, or what was going to happen, but she knew Aaron was serious when he said he would make a scene, and her career couldn't afford that. She had to at least see him and arrange for them to meet somewhere else that wasn't at her place of employment.

She walked into the meeting room with her head held high and shoulders back. Aaron was facing the glass doors, and she couldn't believe he was there in front of her. Suddenly, she started trembling. She closed the door behind her, and before she could say anything, he turned around and she could tell he seemed to be furious and about to explode.

"What the hell do you want?"- She asked, defiantly.

"What the hell do I want? Where is my daughter?"- He asked, furiously.

But before Emily could respond or say anything he spoke again...

"How could you do this, Emily? HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING THIS LOW?"- he barked.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, OR I WILL HAVE YOU ESCORTED OUT OF THIS BUILDING BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN BLINK!"- she spat in the same tone.

"What the fuck do you want, Aaron?"- Emily was shaking mad, thinking how dare he come and say this to her after he was the one who had driven her away and never gave her a chance.

"I don't know, let me see, Emily…It turns out I just found out I have a daughter that I had no idea about …so, let me see, Emily, what do you think I want….?"- he said, sarcastically. He was so angry he couldn't contain himself.

Unfortunately, before Emily could answer or say anything else, Clyde had walked into the meeting room. Emily had completely forgotten Clyde was supposed to pick her up. He walked into the room and saw Emily and Aaron, with Emily looking like she was about to cry, and Aaron looking so pissed he looked like a raging bull.

"What the fuck is this asshole doing here?"- Clyde spat, furiously, walking in standing next to Emily.

"None of your fucking business, this is a conversation between Emily and me,"- Aaron said, getting even angrier.

"I want to see my daughter, Emily,"- He demanded. But Aaron's words had made Clyde reach his breaking point which is when he approached Aaron furiously and told him he was going to kick his ass.

"So, now, you finally decided to be a man and see your daughter?"- he said, furiously...

"AFTER YOU TREATED HER LIKE TRASH AND DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HER A CHANCE TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE BABY!"- By that time, Clyde was just a few inches away from Aaron's face...he had been wanting to kill him for so long he wasn't going to stop now.

"NOW, YOU WANT TO COME HERE AND DEMAND TO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER…AFTER YOU LEAVE HER ALONE TO GO THROUGH THIS ALONE?" - Clyde said, pointing to Emily.

"LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"- He said, hovering over Aaron.

"I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU!"- Aaron barked in the same tone. He was looking at Clyde defiantly, and he was definitely not afraid of Clyde since he was a very physically fit and well-trained man. Emily knew that, too, but she had frozen the minute Clyde walked in, but now, looking at the two of them about to kill each other, made her react. She ran to them and stood between them trying to separate them.

"Clyde, Aaron, please …stop….." But, they weren't listening to her...they were seriously looking at each other with so much hatred and anger that Emily was sure if she didn't do something soon this was going to end in a very bad way.

"Clyde, please, I am begging you to stop…"- Clyde backed off a few feet, but his fiery eyes were still on Aaron.

"Aaron, please leave….I'll call you, I promise …I know we need to talk, but this isn't the place or the time….."- she begged. He was still looking at Clyde with defiant eyes.

"Please, Aaron…."- Emily was about to cry, so Aaron had no choice but to leave. She promised she would call him and meet him somewhere later in the day to talk.

Clyde wasn't very happy about this, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Deep inside, he knew that Emily still loved Aaron, after all, he was the father of Isabella. He was so angry at Aaron for what he had done to Emily, but it wasn't his decision or his choice to say whether he got to see her.

A few hours later, Emily was walking in the park where she had agreed to meet Aaron and quickly spotted him sitting on a bench by the lake. She knew they had to meet outside of Interpol, or she was sure he and Clyde would have killed each other. She still couldn't believe Aaron was there, but she had to confront him no matter how much she hated him, or how much it hurt because he was the father of their daughter.

"Where in the hell is my daughter?"- He asked, standing up from the bench as soon as he realized Emily had come to the park alone.

"You'd better lose your attitude if you want me to talk to you at all,"- Emily warned angrily. Aaron realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere acting like none of this was HIS fault.

"Why Emily? How could you do this? How could you hide something like this from me?"- He asked, with resentment.

"ME?- she asked, raising her voice.

"DON'T MAKE ME THE MONSTER HERE"- She screamed, as a few tears rolled down her face.

"I TRIED TELLING YOU….THE DAY I CAME TO YOUR OFFICE…YOU WOULDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME…"- she spat, crying.

"Emily…..I didn't know …..,"- He tried to defend himself remembering the day she came to his office, and how he had not let her speak.

"OF COURSE, YOU DIDN'T KNOW…..YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAM…..GOD, YOU NEVER GAVE A DAM ABOUT ME!"- she was going to breakdown, but she had to tell him. He wanted to know...well, he was going to hear her now.

"That is not true Emily…."

"It's not?"- She asked incredulously

"YOU FUCKING STARTED TREATING ME LIKE SHIT AFTER THAT NIGHT, LIKE IF I HAD DONE SOMETHING WRONG, OR IF I HAD A DISEASE"- she was crying now.

"I never said that, Emily"- He couldn't believe she thought that; he couldn't believe she felt that way.

"YOU SHUT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE…LIKE I HAD DONE SOMETHING TO YOU….YOU MADE ME FEEL DIRTY AND USED,"- she couldn't stop now, she felt all these words coming out of her mouth, and she wasn't able to stop them.

"YOU NEVER TALKED TO ME AFTER THAT NIGHT, AARON, WHY?...WERE YOU REALLY THAT DISGUSTED WITH ME?"- Aaron felt like he had been slapped in the face, he couldn't believe this, he had never felt that way about her.

"NO, EMILY, THAT IS NOT HOW I FELT!"- he screamed back at her. He couldn't hide his feeling anymore.

"THEN WHY, AARON? WHY?"- She asked, looking at him with anger and hurt...anger that she had held inside for so long.

"BECAUSE I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU DAMMIT…..I HAD FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!"- Emily was aghast at what Aaron had just admitted.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HOW YOU FELT AFTER THAT NIGHT, BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU…I STILL AM…I HAD TO PROTECT YOU ….FROM EVERYTHING!"- Aaron was the one letting things out now.

"That night was the most amazing night of my life…but we couldn't be together DAMMIT, Emily, I was your boss, I could have gotten you fired…."

"I had to make you believe that night was a mistake because I wasn't going to be able to control myself from wanting you again…..we couldn't… you know the rules…"- Emily was still in shock, she couldn't believe he was saying all of these things.

"IT WOULDN'T HAVE MATTERED TO ME, I LOVED YOU!"- she screamed again.

"STRAUSS WAS AFTER ME THEN, EMILY, SHE WOULD HAVE USED YOU TO HURT ME…SHE WOULD HAVE TAKEN IT OUT ON YOU….."- they were both technically screaming at each other now. Finally, all these dammed up feelings and emotions between Aaron and Emily were finally being let out.

"SO, YOU CHOSE TO HURT ME INSTEAD?"- She asked in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Emily. I didn't know you felt the same way about me. I first thought you would never see me like that. That's why I distanced myself from you. I knew that if Strauss or anyone else found out about our relationship, they would use you to hurt me."- he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I didn't know until the day you left….when you came to my office and told me it was your mistake to fall in love with me"- He stopped for a second, knowing they both needed to calm down.

"I tried going after you, but I couldn't find you. Then Strauss told me you quit. I went to your house, but I was too late, you had already left. I spent months trying to find you, and I sent you an email every day, but you told me to leave you alone."- he said, looking at her again.

"I was hurt, Aaron, what did you expect after how you had treated me?"- she spat angrily.

"You could have told me you were pregnant, Emily"- He said again, incredulously.

"YOU SAW ME WHEN I WENT TO SEE JACK, AARON, I WAS VERY FUCKING PREGNANT THEN!"- she started raising her voice again.

"I thought it was Clyde's, Emily, you had been gone for a while, and I had no idea how far along you were,"- he needed to cool things down.

"YOU COULD HAVE ASKED…..GOD, DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WAS THAT LOW"- she asked, offended.

"I thought you had gotten over me with Clyde,"- he confessed.

"Like you got over me with Beth?"-she asked, indignant

"I never got over you…I loved you so much, I still love YOU."- he confessed with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe anything that comes out of your mouth anymore,"- she said, looking at him with hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Em, please forgive me for everything….."- He said, getting closer to her.

"I know I hurt you, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life…but, please don't keep her away from me…..please, I just want to see her."- He was looking at her so deeply it hurt. She moved away from him unable to take his intense stare anymore.

"I will never keep you away from her, Aaron….I wanted to tell you…..she is your daughter, too,"- she knew she had to let him see her.

"Look, I have to go now, I have to take care of something,"- then she hand him a piece of paper...

"This is my address, you can come and see her tomorrow…."- He wanted to say something else. But what was left to say?

"Thank you"- she nodded looking at him with sad eyes as she walked away. He watched her leave. Emily had given him a chance to see his daughter…he would do anything in the world to make things right between them.

The following morning, Aaron left his hotel room early in the morning. He stopped by a toy store and got a little white stuffed bunny with pink ears. He wasn't sure what she needed but he didn't want to go empty-handed to see his daughter. Then, he made his way to Emily's apartment, and he was very nervous about seeing her. He hadn't slept all night thinking about his daughter, and all the mistakes he had made this past year. He knew that Emily would probably never forgive him, but he had to at least make things right with his daughter. He knocked on Emily's door and waited anxiously. Emily opened the door a few minutes later.

"Hey, come in"- She said politely, although her expression was neutral.

"Hey, good morning"- He said, stepping into her apartment.

"Hi"- she was not looking at him.

"I brought this for her"- he said, showing her the bunny "I didn't know what to get her, but I wanted to get her something from her dad."- Emily just smiled for a second. Then her expression was neutral again.

"Sit down, I'll bring her out in a second...she was napping."- She said, leading him to the living room. He nodded and sat on the sofa while she went to the nursery to get the baby.

Emily came back a few minutes later holding his daughter on soft pink blankets, and she was awake. He quickly stood up and watched as Emily came and stood next to him.

"This is Isabella,"- She said, smiling, although Aaron noticed she was smiling at the baby and not at him. When his eyes landed on the baby the whole world froze around him.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was just as beautiful as Emily, with her black silky hair. Those gorgeous eyes, her alabaster skin….she was the most perfect angel he had ever seen.

"May I…..?"- He asked, nervously. Emily nodded and placed the infant in his arms. Aaron just stayed frozen for a few minutes without moving his eyes away from Isabella. He just watch her intensely; at first, Emily thought Bella was going to cry because she didn't know him. But to her surprise, her daughter just stayed there looking at him the same way he was looking at her, like they were having some kind of connection with each other. Suddenly Isabella smiled, she didn't know who Aaron was, but she smiled at him.

Aaron smiled back at her and to Emily's surprise, he held her closer to him, and she saw the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"I am sorry.. I am so sorry…..,"- he was talking to Isabella, while he rocked her and held her as close as he could to him. Isabella gurgled, and they both smiled deeply although Emily felt like crying.

"Hi, Isabella …,"-He said, while he still had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You are so beautiful, angel"- he said, running his thumb over her soft and tiny cheeks. Then he turned to see Emily with watery eyes.

"Thank you so much. Em…"- He wanted to say so many other things but he couldn't.

"She is your daughter, Aaron, she deserves this, too"- she gave him a sad smile.

"Listen, I have to go back to Interpol, would you like to stay here with her while I run some errands?'- Emily thought it would be nice to give him some privacy with his daughter.

"I would love to,"- He said, looking back at Bella who seemed to be petrified looking at him with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Do you want to spend some time with your dad?"- he asked Isabella in a sweet tone. The infant once again smiled and so did Emily and Aaron.

Emily gave him instructions to feed her and change her, plus all of her feeding hours and nap times in case she wanted one. She also gave him all of her numbers and emergency contacts. She felt kind of nervous about leaving them alone, but she knew Aaron would never harm his daughter and he already had a child so he had some experience. Once she had explained to Aaron everything again she left, leaving Aaron alone with Isabella.

Aaron was so mesmerized with his daughter that he didn't want to put her down unless it was to change her diaper; he spend all his time alone with her just contemplating her. He couldn't believe she was so beautiful and perfect. He had fallen in love with her the minute he saw her. He knew he didn't deserve this, but he would do whatever it took him to fix things with Emily. He had realized how much he still loved her, and he swore to himself he would do anything in this world to get Emily back.

He fed Isabella and changed her a few times, then he spent time reading to her. He was surprised she had not yet taken a nap; it was like Isabella also wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. He was so happy to be with her to have this chance to see her and hold her, he just didn't have the words to thank God for this blessing.

Emily had been gone for almost five hours, and she was very worried because she wasn't expecting to be gone for that long, and while she knew Aaron would never hurt the baby, deep inside, she still didn't trust him. When she rushed into her apartment, everything was quiet. Aaron wasn't in the living room, so it worried her, she was about to rush to the bedrooms when she heard his voice coming from Isabella's room...he was talking to someone. She walked quietly and stopped at the door frame.

He was sitting in the rocking chair with Isabella in his arms. Emily realized he was talking to her, he was holding her firmly in one of his hands and with the other one, he was showing her something in his wallet.

"This is Jack, your brother, I can't wait until you meet him…He is going to love you so much and protect you…."- Emily just stayed there watching him.

"Here, you can keep this picture so he can protect you at night when you sleep"- he said, taking the picture out of his wallet. He placed the picture on Isabella's tummy.

"This is your uncle Dave and your Uncle Derek…"- He was smiling and Isabella was looking at the pictures with wide eyes. Emily just smiled at the sight of the two of them together, Bella just looked so peaceful and relaxed in his arms.

Aaron realized she was there and he put the picture away and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you…"- He said, standing up with Isabella.

"It's all right, did she give you any trouble?"- she asked

"Not at all, is she just an angel like her mother?"- he smiled at the baby.

"Did she take her bottle well?"-She asked, making sure he had fed her at her feeding hours.

"Four bottles …she can definitely eat, and I think she has her mother's appetite, too"- he said, still astonished at how much Isabella could eat.

"That she does"- Emily said, smiling widely.

"I wasn't able to get her to sleep"- He said, putting the baby back in her mother's arms.

"I'll take care of it, don't worry "- she smiled at Aaron.

Once Emily put Isabella down to sleep, she came back into the living room, where Aaron was waiting for her. She sat down next to him.

"Thank you very much, Emily, for letting me spend time with her."- He said looking at her deeply.

"You're welcome, I'm sure she had a blast, too "- she was trying not to look at him because it still hurt very much.

"Isabella is a beautiful name …I love it"- he said smiling

"Her name is Isabella Aaren Hotchner"

"Oh, Em….."- but he couldn't speak and he couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up.

"I wanted her to know who you were, and I wanted to still name her after you…"- she said with sad eyes looking away from him.

Suddenly, he knelt down in front of her, knowing he had to do it, he had to fight for Emily and this precious gift Emily had given him.

"Em…please forgive me…..for everything…..I still love you, I never stopped…."- he had tears again in his eyes.

"Please give me a chance to fix this…..please….I will do anything you want…. I want to be a part of her life, and I want to be a part of your life…please"- he begged taking her hand softly. But Emily pulled her hands back shaking her head no, standing up from the couch; she couldn't look at him anymore.

"Aaron…..you can see her whenever you want ….I would never deny you the right to that….she is your daughter…"

"But, I can't forgive you or forget what you did….I don't think I ever will."- She said. Now, it was her that had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Whenever you want to come and visit and see her…you are welcome to do so…"- she looked away.

"I have to go take a shower….."- she said. Aaron just nodded, he knew he couldn't push anymore and he knew she was still hurting big time.

"Listen, I have to go back to D.C on Friday, but I am only going for a few days and then I would like to come back,… I want to stay here for a while and spend time with my daughter….."

"All right….as I said, you can see her whenever you want,"- She was avoiding looking at him at all cost. Aaron nodded and they agreed for him to come back again the next day to see her.

Emily closed the door after Aaron left and she felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, she still loved him so much but she couldn't forgive him. She just couldn't.

Aaron got in the rental car he had acquired. He felt his eyes water; it pained him so much to see the hatred in her eyes. He had to fight for her. He knew she was still angry, but he wasn't going to give up, he was going to fight hard for her, no matter what it cost him.


	11. Chapter 11

FIGHT FOR ME CHAPTER 11

Back at Quantico, Aaron was sitting in his office finishing paperwork along with various other things he needed to complete so he could turn his Unit Chief's duties over to Dave. He had requested an indefinite leave of absence which had been very difficult for him to get, but since he had never taken personal leave or even vacation time, they granted his request. Aaron was also sure that Dave might have had something to do with it, so, he owed Dave big time. Aaron planned to go back to London and repair his relationship with Emily; he had already begged her forgiveness, which she denied, but he knew he couldn't give up, and he vowed he wouldn't give up until he had changed her mind.

As he sat at his desk, his mind returned to Isabella; Isabella had changed his life completely the minute he saw her; nothing else mattered to him in the world now but Isabella, Jack and Emily. He knew he had neglected Jack to a certain degree for many years because he had put his job first before anything else trying to make the world a better place for him to grow up in. The BAU had already cost him his first marriage. He wasn't going to do this to Isabella even if he had to quit his position with the BAU, the job which had defined him and made him feel like he was accomplishing good for Jack and his family. He had made plenty of mistakes already, and he had to fix this, he had to fight for what meant the most in his life…his family.

Dave walked into Aaron's office a few minutes later. Dave had already been in a few meetings with the BAU directors since he was going to take over Aaron's duties while he was gone. That made Aaron more comfortable because he trusted Dave with his entire life, after all, no matter how mad Rossi was at him, Dave was still his best friend.

"When are you leaving?"- Dave asked, as he walked into Aaron's office and sat in one of the visitor's chairs in front of Aaron's desk.

"I don't know yet….I still have to talk to Haley and Jack…and to HER…."- Dave knew he was talking about Beth.

"Good luck with that,"- Dave smirked.

"How are Emily and Bella?"- Dave asked, since he and Aaron hadn't had a chance to talk since Aaron had gotten back.

"They're good…..she's gorgeous, Dave…I have no word to express….how I feel,"- he said, looking at Dave deeply.

"She is your daughter, Aaron…. she has the ner dimples,"- Dave smiled.

"I have never seen such a beautiful human being…." - Aaron said, looking at his friend with sad eyes. He and Dave had distanced themselves so much since the Emily situation started, it was the first time they had talked in a while.

"You can fix things Aaron….it's not to late to talk..." - Dave said, as if he could read Aaron's mind.

"She hates me, Dave…..you should have seen how she looked at me…she thinks I'm a monster…..and maybe I am," - He confessed with pain.

"You made a mistake, Aaron, but you can fix it…just be patient and give her time…you know she has an amazing heart…..she is just hurt,"- Dave encouraged him.

"Thank you, Dave, for everything. I know I don't deserve your friendship but thank you."

"Aaron, I understand why you did this…..I know you are a great human being….don't let her go. She is one in a million…"- He said, standing up to leave.

"I know that,…."- Aaron confessed.

"Have a safe trip…we'll be fine here. Win her back…."- and he left Aaron alone in his office.

Aaron rushed to finish up; he still had to talk to Haley and Jack, then he had to see Beth.

When he got to Haley's house, he explained everything to her. It came as no surprise to Haley, she had suspected there was something going on between Aaron and Emily because they were always together, and Jack would talk about Emily nonstop. Aaron told Haley he would like to take Jack to London at some point, too, to meet Isabella. Haley agreed and told him that she hoped everything would work out between him and Emily. Haley was very supportive of Aaron's new daughter and his feelings for Emily; she thought Emily would be a good relationship for him because she understood his work and everything it entailed, like she never had. Haley also told him to keep in contact with Jack while he was in London. Aaron promised Jack he and Emily would Skype with him from London, and they would call him every night. Then he left, ready to face Beth, although he wasn't sure what he was going to say to her yet.

As soon as he parked his car outside his apartment, he knew this was going to end badly. Beth had called him endlessly while he was in London, none of which he answered. He had, by now, at least 70 voicemails from her, but he didn't even bother listening to them, since he was ending things with her anyway. He walked into the apartment, and Beth was sitting in the living room crying, and she was evidently very pissed.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" - She yelled, jumping on him as soon as he opened the door.

"I CALLED YOU LIKE A MILLION TIMES…..YOU'VE BEEN GONE LIKE A WEEK, AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL ME ONCE!?"- She was raging mad...but Aaron was used to these kind of outbursts from her, so he just didn't react.

"I was taking care of things, Beth, I told you that,"- he said dismissively.

"SO, YOU COULDN'T EVEN ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE ONE LITTLE TIME?"-She screamed.

"Please watch your tone and lower your voice,"- He said with a warning tone.

"NO, I AM NOT WATCHING MY TONE, YOU ARE GOING TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE YOU WERE!..."- She threatened, moving closer to him.

"Beth, stop please, I don't want to argue,…"- he warned again.

"I AM YOUR FIANCE', AARON, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING..."- He knew he had to do this no matter how ugly it got.

"Beth…I… he stopped, he didn't know how to say it.

"YOU WHAT, AARON…..SAY IT! "- she screamed.

"I …..want to end our relationship…."- he said, with a firm voice.

"WHAT?" Beth was astonished, she felt like he had slapped her in the face.

"I can't do this anymore, Beth, I'm sorry…"- He confessed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...WE ARE GETTING MARRIED, I AM THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE...YOU CAN'T END THIS...YOU JUST CAN'T...I WON'T ALLOW IT!"- She was even more furious now, screaming at him like a maniac.

"Beth….stop…please…."- He begged again.

"You are NOT breaking up with me…"- she said defiantly, "We ARE getting married WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT."

Aaron knew this was going to keep getting worse, so, he went into the bedroom for his suitcase and started filling it with his clothes.

"What the fuck are you doing?"- Beth hissed furiously, following him into the bedroom.

"I'm leaving town for an indefinite period of time.."- He said, moving past her walking to his chest of drawers.

"Where are you going?"- Beth asked. Now, she was beginning to act crazy.

"London"- he said, as he grabbed all his socks and underwear from the drawer..

"I KNEW IT, THIS IS ABOUT THAT WHORE!…"- She screamed.

"ENOUGH BETH!"- Aaron said, finally losing his patience.

"You AREN'T leaving, you are NOT choosing HER over me. She is pregnant with someone else's baby...are you an IDIOT?"- She added evilly, she knew Emily was pregnant and the whole situation with Clyde.

"Emily's baby is mine, Beth…."- With those words, Beth froze; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?.."- Beth was so furious her face was beet red and she couldn't stand still, she was pacing around the room and flailing her arms in the air.

"Isabella is my daughter…."- Aaron said, going back to his suitcase to resume packing.

"SO YOU CHEATED ON ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!?"- She approached him furiously trying to hit Aaron. He grabbed her hands firmly and moved her away from him.

"I SAID ENOUGH, BETH, I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU. THIS HAPPENED BEFORE I EVEN KNEW YOU, BEFORE YOU AND ME,"- He was really getting pissed now.

"I'm sorry, ok, I never meant to hurt you…But, I can't keep doing this….it's not fair for you, me, or anyone,"- He confessed.

"I think you're an amazing woman….but, I don't love you."- He stopped for a second.

"I love her….I always have and I always will…She is the true love of my life...I just can't do this, I'm sorry,"- He grabbed his packed suitcase and left the room, leaving Beth with an open mouth, astonished and in shock.

Aaron rushed out of the house and into his car as rapidly as he could, leaving Beth alone in his apartment. He didn't care if or how long she stayed there since he had ended his relationship with her. He knew he had been unfair to her, but he couldn't do this anymore. He had to admit it to himself that Emily was the love of his life, and he should never have hurt her. Aaron, once again, vowed he wasn't going to stop until he got her back, he would win her back and he knew exactly how he was going to do that. He drove like a madman to the airport...he couldn't wait to see his baby girl and the woman that held his heart.

**LONDON**

Emily was at her apartment preparing Isabella's cereal when she heard someone knock on the door. She went to the door, looking through the peephole and saw Aaron on the other side; she opened the door and smiled at him, holding the door open so he could come in. She laughed as he entered because he was carrying at least twenty different shopping bags from several different baby stores.

"Hi, come in…."- she greeted him with a smile

"I hope you don't mind, but I got some things for Isabella"- he said, smiling back and showing her the bags.

"Aaron, you do know she is going to grow and she won't be able to wear all of that, she is already growing really fast"- she said, knowing that he had probably spent a fortune.

"Then I will buy her more stuff."- He said, smiling at Emily deeply.

"I wanted to get her a bicycle,"- He said, putting the bags on the couch.

"She is barely two months old, Aaron"- Emily said, smirking.

"Ok, then, how about a tricycle?"- He asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"You are going to spoil her so badly, aren't you?"- Emily asked, for the first time giving him a genuine smile.

"You have no idea..."

"She is sleeping, but I need to wake her up to feed her. Do you want to go get her?"– She asked, going back to the kitchen.

"Of course,"- He said, going into the nursery. He leaned over the crib and watched his sleeping angel. He softly picked her up rocking her in his arms to take her back to her mom.

They spent time talking about the baby, and Aaron told Emily he was going to be in London for an indefinite period of time, so, he wanted to be with Isabella as much as he could, he felt he needed to make amends to his daughter.

Emily was touched by this because she knew that for Aaron to leave the BAU for an extended period of time, he definitely wanted to be there and make this right for his daughter. She also considered leaving Isabella with him instead of Clyde's parents when she had to work. It was going to be so much better for Isabella to be around her dad anyway.

The first couple of months went by so fast...Emily went to work in the mornings and Aaron stayed with Isabella, then Emily would come home and he would leave. They were still being polite with each other, polite, but short. However, she didn't fail to notice how tender Aaron was with their daughter and how involved he was with her. He had filled the apartment with all kinds of protection for baby safety that Isabella would probably not need until she was a toddler. Not to mention the toys and clothes that Aaron had bought her. Emily was sure that at that pace Isabella would soon need a room for her toys, a room for her clothes, and a room for her to sleep in.

Late one night, Emily was still working at Interpol; she and Clyde were in the midst of a meeting concerning their last case. She and Clyde had not really talked since Aaron had shown up in London because Clyde had been out of town for several weeks working a case. However, Emily didn't fail to notice that Clyde was being short with her. She wasn't sure if it was because Aaron was in London, or because he was babysitting Bella when Clyde's parents were supposed to be babysitting her.

"Ok, make sure everyone turns in their reports about the case please,"- He said, closing his files and standing up from his desk. Emily immediately walked to him.

"Are you going to be mad at me forever?"- She asked sadly.

"I'm not…I have to go.."- He tried to walk away, but Emily grabbed his hand.

"Please don't lie to me….."- She begged.

"I'm not mad, Emily, this is your life...you're free to take him back anytime you want…" - He spat coldly.

"Clyde, I know you're mad, but he is Isabella's father…he deserves to see his daughter,"- She said firmly.

"Actually, he doesn't, but that isn't up to me…..this isn't my business anymore"- He said dismissively.

"What is that supposed to mean?"- She asked with hurt in her voice.

"Never mind, good night, Emily.."- He moved past her.

"I'm not going to get back with him, Clyde."- She knew that was the reason why he was mad. Clyde turned around and approached her again.

"Do you still love him?"- He asked; he needed to know where he was standing. Emily just looked at him…she didn't know how to answer that. When she didn't answer, Clyde just smirked.

"Good night, Emily"- He said, again, walking away and leaving Emily alone in the office. She felt sad because she didn't want to hurt Clyde. He was her best friend, and she did have feelings for him, right now, she didn't know what she felt for either of them.

Emily came back that night from work a little later than usual. She had told Aaron she would be late, and Aaron usually worked on some files from the BAU on his laptop, and would still have conference calls and live meetings to maintain contact in Quantico. So, he told her there was no problem, and he would work on some files and she could just take her time. However, she was still worried since she had been gone most of the day. She opened the door and the living room was quiet; she placed her bag on the counter and walked to Isabella's room, but they weren't there either. The she heard it….a little giggle...it was so distant and so low she could hardly hear it.

She walked into her bedroom; Isabella was lying on her bed, Aaron was tickling her and he was laughing non-stop. Isabella was also giggling; it was the first time Emily heard her daughter laugh, and it was the most amazing thing she had ever heard. She just stayed there watching dad-and-daughter laugh and play, then she quickly walked back to the living room and grabbed her cellphone from her purse and rushed back to her bedroom and started taking a video of them, making sure she filmed the whole thing.

That was when Aaron noticed her…

"Hey, look who is home…."- he told Isabella. Emily just smiled and came in the room sitting on the bed next to them.

She leaned down and kissed her daughter everywhere.

"Hello, my sweetness….you are having a great time with your daddy, aren't you?"- Isabella gurgled and smiled at her mother. Aaron just watch them together, his two girls, his two loves.

"We were right, princess?….."- He stood up from the bed.

"I'll be out of your way….I know you're tired and need to rest.."- He said politely, although he didn't want to leave.

"It's alright ….would you like to stay for dinner?"-she asked, smiling.

"I don't want to intrude.""- he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable because he knew she was still hurt and mad at him.

"You are not, Isabella would like you to stay.."- she picked up her daughter in her arms and softly touched her checks while she talked to her.

"Do you want daddy to stay with us for dinner, my love? - Isabella gurgled again and Emily and Aaron both laughed.

Aaron bathed Isabella to help Emily while she cooked. She could hear them talking from the bathroom. It amazed her how Aaron directed conversation towards the baby. He would talk to her as if they were two adults having a conversation. Bella would smile and gurgle at him, so technically, they were having a conversation. Emily also had the feeling that Bella had already gotten attached to him, since sometimes when he left Bella would cry.

They sat down to have dinner, and they talked mostly about Isabella; they didn't really talk about themselves very much, it was usually about Isabella and what their conversations were about. Aaron didn't press the issue and wouldn't ask her anything about her personal life or tell her about his; however, tonight, he had to make an exception since this also concerned him.

"I talked to Haley today…she's going to have to go to Maryland for a while….her dad is sick, and he needs her there."

"I'm sorry to hear that…Is everything all right?"- She asked, concerned.

"Yes, she just doesn't want to take Jack since she is going to be in the hospital a lot.."- he stopped for a second.

"I thought it would be a good idea to bring Jack over here with me….I want Jack to know Bella and spend time with her…..if you are ok with it…."- he looked at her.

"Of course, I would like that, too…..I miss him so much …Aaron, you know how much I love Jack, you don't have to ask me this…"- she said softly, thinking of how much she missed Jack.

"Ok…I will have to go get him next week….I am going to make some arrangements to rent a bigger place and other stuff to make it work…."- he was happy they could talk again at least about things like this.

"Aaron…mmmm."- she stopped for a second looking away.

"Why don't you stay here in my guest room….if you going to bring Jack over, I don't want him to stay in a hotel…."- she knew Aaron had been renting a studio for the last couple of months.

"I don't want to invade your privacy Emily, its ok, I can find a place for us to rent"

"You would have to be here most of the time because of Bella anyway… I don't want you going back and forth especially having Jack with you."

"I'll set up the room for you guys in the morning"- Aaron knew she was not asking. She stood up and started cleaning the plates from the table.

He helped her clean up and then they both put Bella to sleep. Once again, Aaron surprised Emily when he sat down on the bed next to her while she was feeding Isabella. Reading a story for her to sleep, which surprisingly worked so well. Bella was out like a light as soon as he started reading to her.

Then, Emily walked to the door with him to say goodbye, and he couldn't help himself...he pulled her into a hug, he could smell her shampoo and so many memories came back. Emily didn't pull away right at the moment. She returned the hug, and when they pulled away, they looked deeply into each others eyes. He couldn't see the hatred anymore, in fact, those gorgeous eyes were looking at him tenderly again.

"Be careful, ok…?"- she asked.

"Good night, Em…."- he said as he started walking away.

He turned back to watch her close the door, and he smiled, he had not won her back yet, but at least, she didn't look at him with anger and hatred. And now that he was going to be closer to her, he would have more opportunities to win the love of his life back.


	12. Chapter 12

FIGHT FOR ME CHAPTER 12

Emily was in the bathroom bathing Isabella thinking she still couldn't believe that this beautiful angel had come into her life. She never would have guessed that being a mother would have changed her life in so many ways. A few years ago, she was single and she had no idea where her life was heading. Yes, she was an outstanding, decorated FBI agent, but deep inside, she always felt like something was missing. She loved her job and was a badass agent, but at the end of the night when she came home, she was lonely and empty.

But, when she had Isabella everything changed, nothing else mattered in the world not even her job, except this amazing little human being who was pouting at her now. Precious little Isabella didn't like to shower. Emily believed it was because she was still so little, and that she was afraid of the water. Isabella was barely five months old. Emily was holding her in her arms while she let the warm water bathe her little angel.

"You don't like water, my angel?"- she said, as she was washing her thick black hair.

"We have to get you all clean and pretty, baby….your brother will be here soon, and he is very excited to meet you"- She said, smiling and shushing Bella tenderly.

Aaron and Jack were supposed to arrive that afternoon, and Emily was happy that Jack was going to have a chance to meet Bella because she wanted Jack to be a part of her daughter's life, too. Jack had always had a very special place in her heart from the first time she met him...she loved Jack as if he was her own son, and she really wanted them to spend time together since it was important for Aaron, too. She was also very happy that Aaron was so involved in Bella's life; he had even temporarily left the BAU just to be with her.

As much as she hated to admit it, Emily still loved Aaron very much, and he had been the man of her dreams. At the moment, she was so confused about how she felt about Aaron. She had not forgiven him yet, although she had become friendlier with him because she realized how much he truly loved his daughter. He and Jack were going to stay with her for a few weeks, and she wanted them to have a good time, especially Jack and Bella.

She lifted Bella out of the tub and wrapped her softly in the kitten towel her dad got her when he was there the last time. Then, she went to Bella's changing table to get her princess ready to meet her brother. She changed her Bella into a very cute peach colored dress with matching leggings and shoes. She also put a hairband on her head that was the same color of her dress.

Once Bella was all changed and ready to meet Jack, she went into the living room with her baby in her arms, checking her watch realizing that Jack and Aaron would be there any minute. She placed Bella in her baby swing for a minute, checking herself in the living room mirror. She had worn a little bit more make up than usual and had also put more effort into her attire, unconsciously trying to make an impression on "HIM."

When the doorbell rang, she felt a little nervous when she went to open the door. Jack immediately ran into her arms, catching Emily completely by surprise almost knocking her to the floor.

"Emily…Emily "- He jumped into her arms, as Emily held him close to her with one hand as the other one went on the floor to keep herself from falling.

"Hey buddy, be careful….be gentle…"- Aaron smiled, while walking in the house and helping Emily up with Jack still in her arms.

"Hi, sweetheart, I missed you so much, Jackster"- She said, hugging Jack very close to her.

Aaron was holding a big bouquet of daisies, and when Emily set Jack down on the floor, he handed them to her smiling.

"Jack wanted to get you some flowers.."- He said, smiling widely.

"No, I didn't, that was you, Dad….."- Jack defended himself.

Emily and Aaron both laughed, and Aaron couldn't stop himself from blushing a little. But, to his surprise, Emily took the flowers from him smiling shyly.

"Thank you….you didn't have to"- She said, as they walked into the living room, and Aaron went immediately to pick Bella up from the baby swing while Emily went into the kitchen to put the flowers in water.

"Hello, my beautiful princess,.."- He said, rocking her in his arms and kissing Bella.

"There is someone I want you to meet.."- Aaron said. Jack had followed him into the living room.

"This is Jack, your brother..."- He said, kneeling down on the floor next to Jack so he could look at her.

"Jack, this is Isabella…."- He smiled at Jack who has looking at Bella with his big brown eyes.

"Can I hold her….?" Jack asked, in his innocent voice. Aaron had talked to Jack on the plane about Bella being his sister; he had told Jack he had to take care of Bella and protect her.

"Sure…..you can hold her, but you have to sit down here, ok…?'- Aaron said, leading Jack to sit on the sofa.

Jack sat down on the sofa and Aaron placed Bella in his arms carefully staying very close to them. Emily came back into the living room sitting down next to them, watching Jack hold his sister and smiling a big smile. Emily smiled, too, especially when she realized that Isabella was looking at Jack with her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Emily, is she the baby that you had in your tummy?"-Jack asked, looking at the brunette with questioning eyes.

"That's right, Jack…."- Emily said, getting closer to him.

"I think she is very pretty….like you, Emmy"- He turned again to look at Emily smiling.

"Thank you, sweetheart"- Emily said, leaning down to kiss Jack on his forehead.

They spent the rest of the day together; Aaron unpacked and put away his and Jack's clothes while Jack played with Bella and Emily in the living room. Emily was surprised at how happy Jack was to be around Isabella; he was very tender with her, and he would continuously lean down to kiss her forehead. Jack's actions almost made Emily tear up, then, Aaron cooked for them, and they all ate dinner together in the living room, laughing and smiling with and at his innocent boy's humor.

However, things changed a little when Jack noticed how much attention his dad and Emily showered on Isabella...they carried her all the time, and they spent a lot of time looking at her and talking about her. He also noticed his dad was feeding Isabella and holding her in his arms. They also spent time showing Isabella how to play with toys and things, and both Emily and Aaron were laughing with her. Emily called Jack to come over and play, but he didn't want to so he stayed in the living room watching television.

Then, Emily went into the nursery to put Bella to sleep, and she asked Jack to help, but he said "no". Jack couldn't keep from noticing how much time Emily spent time with Bella and how much she hugged and kissed the little baby. Jack liked his new sister, and he was going to protect her and take care of her. But, there was something he felt deep inside, he didn't want Emily to stop loving him just because she had a new baby, and he wasn't going to be her baby anymore.

When Emily was finished putting Bella to sleep, she came out of the room and noticed Jack was looking at her with quizzical eyes. She kneeled down on the floor in front of him and asked, "Are you all right, Sweetheart?" - as she ran her hand through his soft hair.

"Yes"- Jack had his eyes on Isabella's crib.

Emily knew Jack too well and she knew he was not telling her the truth, and she knew he was worried about something. She also didn't notice that Aaron was coming out of the guest room, and he stopped when he heard them talk.

"I don't think you're telling me the truth"- She said in a soft tone, but Jack just looked down on the floor.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"- She said, placing her hand under his chin and making him look at her. Then she noticed the sad look on his eyes.

"Jack, what is it, baby, you know you can tell me anything"- She said, smiling at him.

"Are you and my Daddy going to stop loving me because you have a new baby? – He asked, in a low voice. Emily finally understood what was wrong with Jack. He was jealous of the attention Isabella was getting.

"Is that why you didn't want to play with us?" - Emily asked.

Jack nodded meekly. Emily just pulled Jack into her arms hugging him tightly, then she pulled away and made Jack look at her.

"Jack, we are never ever going to stop loving you."- She said, making him look at her.

"Your daddy and I love you very much….and Isabella loves you too."

"But, you need to understand that she is a little baby and she needs a lot of attention."-She said in a soft warm tone.

"That doesn't mean we don't love you, Jack, we just need to take care of her because she is little…and she can't do things by herself."

"Can I help you guys take care of her."- Jack asked?

"Of course, my love."- She said, smiling at him.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight, my Jackster?"- Emily asked, knowing that Jack was just a little jealous.

"Yes."- Jack suddenly smiled widely.

"Ok, go change into your jammies, please."- She said, standing up from the floor and kissing Jack again. Jack ran to his room almost running over Aaron. That was when Emily noticed he had listened to the whole conversation she had with Jack.

"Thank you, Emily."- He said, referring to the conversation she just had with Jack.

"You're welcome."- She smiled. "Are you ok with Jack sleeping with me tonight?

"Of course, Emily, you do know my son adores you, right?"- He smiled and went to help Jack getting him changed for bed time.

The next day, Aaron and Emily decided to take the kids to the zoo. Everyone had gotten up early the next morning, and Aaron made breakfast for them again and helped get the kids ready to go out. He thought it was a great idea for them to go even though Bella was still very little, but he wanted to spend the day with them and Jack would love the idea of the zoo.

They arrived at the zoo in the morning; Aaron was pushing Isabella in the stroller and Jack has holding Emily's hand. They spend the first part of the morning watching the animals and taking pictures . Jack was, of course, was having an amazing time; he would continually lean over the stroller to talk to Bella, who seemed to be having a great time, too, and who would giggle every time Jack came running over to her. Jack realized he was making her laugh, and he continued to play with her until they both were laughing non-stop.

Emily and Aaron where both smiling widely watching them play together contentedly. She had not smiled like this in a while, and Aaron noticed that right away. She had this spark in her eyes he had not seen before; and he would give anything in the world to make her smile like that always.

"You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."- He said, bringing her back from her thoughts and leaning really close to her. She turned around and looked at him blushing. To her surprise, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, and then he walked away to play with Jack and Bella.

Emily just stood there looking at him; she could feel herself turning deep red. He still had the effect to make her feel like this; as much as she tried to deny it, he was the only man that made her have these deep feelings. She watched as he played with Jack and Bella; she had wanted this for a very long time..."a family". She wanted to have these visits to the zoo and dinner together at home. She loved Jack like her own son, this was her dream that she had always wanted.

But, as soon as she thought those thoughts, the other thought came back that she wasn't sure if she could trust Aaron. He had hurt her when she needed him the most, and although he was here making amends for her and her daughter, she wasn't completely sure if she could forgive him yet. And then there was Clyde, of course, who she had to consider. They had not talked since last week when he left her alone in his office. Emily knew he was hurt, and that he was in love with her. She also had feelings for him, she didn't know what those feeling were, but she felt something for him.

When Clyde had asked her to give him a chance, she had seriously considered it. She had known him for most of her life, and she trusted him with all her heart. He was also a very good looking man with an amazing heart, she had seriously considered giving him a chance not just to raise her daughter, of course, but to be with her in a relationship. But, that was when Aaron had shown up in London a few weeks after Bella was born, and Emily had now realized she was not over him yet. She had never stopped loving Aaron, no matter how hard she tried.

The reality was that Aaron was trying so hard to prove his love to her that she felt bad because she was still pushing him away. She had sworn to herself that she would not get back with him when he first arrived. But, she couldn't stop thinking about him especially when he had so much background with her, and he was trying so hard. On top of that, things were going to get more complicated with him living at her house; it definitely would be more difficult getting him out of her head.

She sat down on a bench at the zoo watching Jack and Aaron play with her daughter, she would give anything to be Jack's real mother and be Aaron's wife. But, of course, that was just a fairy tale for her that would never happen. A short while after that, Aaron came to sit next to her, asking her if she was ok; Bella was now sleeping inside the stroller and Jack was next to them watching the Giraffes.

Jack came over to where they were sitting, and he sat between them smiling, then he grabbed Emily's and Aaron's hands and laced them together putting both laced hands over his lap, smiling widely at them. Emily didn't know what to say so she just blushed and looked at Jack curiously and then at Aaron. Aaron returned the smile and gave her a look. He didn't have to say it, but she knew what he was thinking, he, too, wanted this so much.

The rest of the day was amazing. They played at the zoo with Jack; Aaron also carried Isabella around in his arms for a very long period of time. He was showing Isabella all the animals while Jack would feed them and laugh with her. Emily couldn't stop herself from capturing all these moments on her phone taking a lot of pictures of the three of them together.

When they returned home all of them were exhausted. Emily took both Isabella and Jack in for a shower while Aaron put things away. He also told Emily he would cook dinner again, and for her just to worry about the kids. She agreed with him and took the kids to the bathroom. Once she was sure both Isabella and Jack had showered, she came into her room to put Isabella to sleep. She laid down on her bed placing Isabella next to her with her bottle; Jack, too, came in the room and jumped in the bed with them. Soon sleep overtook all three of them since they were all exhausted.

Aaron walked to Emily's room soon after that to check on his "family" since he realized everything was too quiet. When he walked in the room, he was caught by surprise by the image in front of him. Isabella was sound sleep; Jack was next to her sleeping, as well,and Jack's hand was wrapped around Isabella's tummy protectively. Emily was lying next to them asleep, too. They looked so cute, the three of them lying there sleeping. Aaron pulled out his phone and took a picture setting it as his screen saver, then he smiled as the three most important people in this life for him were peacefully sleeping on the bed.

He walked in the room to one side of the bed covering Bella and Jack first with a blanket; he stood there for a few minutes watching his three angels sleep. He leaned down to kiss Jack making sure he was also covered by the blanket. He then ran his finger over Bella's thick hair and kissed his little girl. He stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He also covered Emily up, he watched her for a minute, the woman that he had loved most in life. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Em…with all my heart."- He whispered softly, and he stood up walking away from the room and closing the door so they could sleep peacefully. Emily opened her eyes and laid there for a second as she heard him close the door and leave.

She had also heard him walk in, she heard what he said to her, and she was very conscious of his kiss. She also loved him very much…but could she trust him again?


	13. Chapter 13

FIGHT FOR ME CHAPTER 13

Emily, Aaron, Jack and Bella had been living like a family for about three weeks and were presently at the grocery store. As much as Emily hated to admit it, she loved it. They were having a great time; she was spending as much time as possible with Aaron and the kids. They went to the movies, out to dinner, to the park and many other places that a family usually would go together.

Aaron was trying so hard to win her back and she felt so bad for pushing him away, but she just couldn't decide what to do about Clyde and Aaron. As they were going down the aisles at the supermarket, Jack was running in between them happily dancing around. He was watching other kids and families shop, too, and he couldn't help noticing when a little kid passed by asking his "mommy" for something.

"Mmm, Daddy….?"

"Yes, buddy?"- Aaron said, looking down at the little boy who had suddenly stopped in the middle of the aisle.

You are Isabella's Daddy, too, right?- Jack asked, shyly.

"That's correct, Jack"- Aaron said, proudly.

"And Emmy is Isabella's Mommy, right?"- Jack asked again. Emily just smiled at him.

"That's also correct, Jack"- Aaron said, not knowing where Jack was trying to go with his questions.

"So does that mean Emmy can be my mommy, too?"- He said, looking at Aaron with his beautiful brown eyes.

Emily and Aaron both were in shock, and they didn't know what to say to Jack; Aaron knelt in front of Jack in the middle of the aisle," and said tenderly, "Jack, you already have a mom, remember?"

"I know, but my friend at school has two mommies and two daddies."- Aaron didn't really know what to say to Jack.

"I want Emmy to be my mommy, too, please, daddy,"- Aaron was in shock and wasn't sure what to say; he looked up to meet Emily's eyes and they were also in shock, and she wasn't sure what to say either.

Jack, we will talk about this later, ok, baby, but now, can you help me select Bella's food?"- Emily asked, trying to get Jack's mind off of that particular conversation. Jack smiled widely and nodded running to where the baby food was.

Aaron stood up looking at Emily, and found that she was looking at him, too. Suddenly, she blushed and tried to walk away pushing the cart that held Bella's carrier, but Aaron stopped her.

"I want that too, Emily,"- he said, looking at her intensely. Emily just looked away without being able to respond.

"What else do I need to do so you can forgive me….just tell me and I will do it."- He was growing a little impatient.

"Can we please not talk about there here."- She begged.

"I just need you to tell me what I need to do, Emily, I'll do anything you want."- He insisted.

"Aaron, please."- She begged again. Aaron also knew that the supermarket was definitely not the place to talk, but he wanted her to know he would do anything it took to show her he was sorry he had treated her so badly before Bella was born so he took the chance she would listen.

Emily walked away to meet Jack at the baby food section. Aaron knew very well that if there was one thing Emily didn't like was to be pushed, and he decided to leave it alone, but those words were in his head...Jack wanted Emily to be his mother, he would get his son that no matter what he had to do.

Emily returned home from work one afternoon, super exhausted. In fact, she actually felt ill. That morning, when she woke up, she could barely get out of bed, but she still went to work like nothing was wrong. She knew she had been feeling weird all week, but she had tried to ignore it.

As she walked into her apartment the comfort of home immediately greeted her, it smelled amazing...she was sure Aaron had cooked something delicious. Jack ran immediately and jumped into her arms.

"Emmy"- He said, but Emily grimaced, somehow, her entire body was in so much pain and she couldn't explain why.

"Hello my Jackster,"- She said, holding Jack in her arms and walking inside the living room. Isabella was in her baby swing sound asleep, and Aaron was finishing dinner in the kitchen. She placed Jack down on the floor and leaned down to kiss her sleeping angel, then turned to face Aaron.

"I hope the kids didn't give you a lot of trouble."- She said, walking into the kitchen.

"Actually, I love spending time with them."- He responded, walking close to her. He immediately noticed that her skin was more pink than usual and her facial expression look severely tired.

"Are you all right?"- He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, I think."- She lied.

"Are you sure? You don't look ok. - He insisted.

"Yes, I just don't think I got too much sleep last night, that's all."- Aaron knew Emily too well and knew she wasn't being honest with him.

"Listen, I was going to take the kids to the park…why don't you go take a nap while we are gone, and when we come back we can have dinner."- He smiled at her although he was kind of concerned because Emily didn't look good at all.

"No, it's ok, Aaron I'm really ok."- She lied again.

"I already promised them we were going to the park…why don't you sit down for a little while and relax then."- He grabbed her hand softly and led her to the couch, he couldn't help but notice her hands were warmer than usual.

"Ok then, but don't be out too late, please."- She asked.

Aaron got Jack and Isabella ready to go to the park, while Emily lay in the couch playing with the remote control. She didn't want to miss the park with her family, but in reality, she felt really badly. She had ignored the soreness of her body and the chills that she had experienced all morning, but right now, she didn't think she had the energy to stand, not even for a second.

Aaron and Jack said goodbye to Emily, and she kissed Bella again and they left for the park. She lay on the couch and covered herself with the blanket to try and stop her body from trembling. She closed her eyes for a second and tried to relax...maybe she did needed a nap, and she would feel better as soon as they came back from the park, and she would have more energy to play with her kids.

Half hour later, the tiredness of her body took over, and she couldn't ignore the extreme pain of her back and she couldn't even move her neck She tried to stand to take some pain killers, but she couldn't even do that. She was feeling so weak and felt like she was freezing, then she felt like she was engulfed in a fog and couldn't form a thought,

Awhile after that, Aaron retuned from the park with the kids. He pushed Bella's stroller into the apartment where he realized Emily was sleeping. He told Jack to be quiet and to go wash his hands so they could have dinner. He took Bella out of the stroller and walked into the living room with the baby in his arms to wake Emily so they could have dinner as a family.

"Em…we're back, sweetie."- He spoke softly, but Emily didn't move. She must really be tired, he thought to himself.

"Emily,"- Aaron spoke again, but she still didn't move.

He leaned down a little to touch her forehead...that was when he realized she was burning up with fever. He quickly placed Bella back in the swing and made sure she was secured, then he returned to the couch to Emily who seemed to be unconscious.

"Emily, honey"- He moved her gently, but she just whispered something inaudible. She was burning up and that seriously worried him. He removed the blanket from her, and then he realized she was covered in sweat.

"Oh God, Em,"- His heart started to beat really fast..

"Jack, come over here."- He yelled...Jack came over immediately.

"Stay with Isabella, please"- He ordered, Jack just looked at him with a worried face, as his daddy picked Emily up in his arms. He carried her into her bedroom and placed her softly on her bed.

He ran to her bathroom and grabbed a towel wetting the towel with ice cold water. Aaron then looked in the cabinets for medicine that would help bring her fever down. He grabbed the medicine and returned to the bed where she was lying, placing the wet towel on her forehead. He knew he had to get her out of her clothes since they were soaked with sweat.

He found a pair of comfortable pajamas and tenderly changed Emily into fresh clothes. He also repeated the process with the wet towel several times. Emily opened her eyes softly and looked at him with blurry eyes.

"It's ok, baby, I've got you, I'll take care of you."- He said, running his hand softly down her cheek.

"I'm cold,"- She cried, she could hardly speak, but she was freezing and the towel that he was putting on her forehead was making it worse.

"I know, sweetheart.. but I need to bring your fever down."- He grabbed the medicine from the nightstand and poured it into the cup on top of the medicine bottle . He then lifted her head up a little so she could swallow the medicine easier.

"I need you to drink this, please."- He instructed. Emily could hardly swallow anything, and she cried out in pain when he tried to lift her head.

Aaron was seriously worried; if he couldn't get the fever down, he was going to have to take Emily to the hospital, and he also had two kids to worry about. He returned to the living room where Jack and Isabella were. Jack looked at his dad with worried eyes.

"Is Emmy ok?" - He asked.

"She is going to be fine buddy, but I need your help, ok?"- Jack nodded, and Aaron knelt on the floor where Jack was standing.

"I need you to stay here and watch Isabella and don't get her out of the swing. Just stay here with her. I'll be right back, and we'll have dinner, ok?"- Jack nodded again.

Aaron went into the kitchen and made some hot tea with lemon for Emily; he returned to the bedroom and placed the lemon tea on the nightstand. He, once again, wet the towel and placed it on her forehead; she was still very hot, but she was becoming more conscious now.

"Aaron, the kids…."- She tried to move but she cried out in pain.

"The kids are fine, Emily….don't worry about that. The medicine will make you feel better soon."- Aaron was very worried about her. He helped her sit up a little so she could drink some of the hot lemon tea.

Emily barely had the energy to hold the cup, but the hot liquid made her feel a little better. She was still feeling very tired, and Aaron knew she needed to rest. He laid her back down on the bed after she had drank most of the tea, then he returned to the living room to check on the kids.

Aaron took care of feeding and bathing the kids, then he made chicken noddle soup for Emily. Once the kids had showered and eaten dinner, he put a movie in the DVD player, instructing Jack to sit in there with Bella watching the movie while he went to see about Emily.

He walked into her room placing the soup on the night stand sitting on the bed next to her. Emily had been sleeping for about 3 hours now, and he touched her forehead to see if her fever had gone down. She wasn't as hot anymore, so her fever evidently had gone down.

"Em,"- He called softly..

She slowly opened her eyes...her vision was less blurry, but she still felt somewhat sick; she still had some chills, and she still was very sore.

"I need you to wake up, so you can eat, please."- Aaron said, pointing toward the hot bowl of soup he had made for her.

Emily didn't had much energy, but with Aaron's help, she sat up .

"Where are the kids?"- She asked, tiredly.

"They're in the living room, they're fine, don't worry…they're watching a movie,"- Aaron smiled softly at her, her skin was still flushed and she still looked ill.

"I want to go be with them."- She said, knowing that she had not been with her daughter all day.

"Em, I don't think that is a good idea, you're sick, and you need to recover first...Bella is still very little…."- That made Emily think, she certainly realized she didn't want to pass anything to her baby girl.

"Come on, you need to eat."- He said, picking the bowl up in his hands and getting a spoonful for her. Emily smiled for a second..

"I'm not a baby, Aaron, you don't need to feed me."- She said shyly.

But, Aaron just ignored her bringing the spoon to her mouth. Once Emily had eaten the entire bowl of soup, he returned to the kitchen to make more hot lemon tea for her. He came back into the room and made sure she had changed into fresh pajamas; he then gave her more medicine and helped her drink the tea. Emily felt so much better now, she had, however, gotten more tired after eating and with the medicine. Aaron could definitely tell that she felt better just by looking in her eyes.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart, I'll put the kids to bed, and then I'll come back and check on you.'"- He said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you, Aaron,"- Emily said softly…the warm soup and the medicine were almost knocking her out again.

"You have nothing to thank me for, just go to sleep, honey…..I'll be back"- He whispered again.

Once he put the kids to sleep peacefully, he returned to the room checking her temperature again and making sure she wasn't too covered. He spent almost all night up next to her ensuring she was fine and that she rested well.

A few weeks after that, Emily was acting more kindly with Aaron after the night he watched over her. She had been thinking about what to do for a long time now, and she knew she needed to make a decision. She returned home a little earlier than usual, and told Aaron she had to go back to work and have a meeting and tie up a couple of loose ends. She had dinner with them as a family, and then she went into the bathroom to freshen up and get ready.

She had left her cellphone on the kitchen counter and while Aaron was cleaning the kitchen and putting all the dishes away, her cellphone vibrated. Aaron couldn't stop his curiosity from getting the best of him, so he picked up the cellphone...it was a text from none other than Clyde, a text that said:

_Gorgeous,_ _I will meet you at Galvin La Chapelle at 7pm. Clyde._

Aaron felt a jolt of anger and jealousy, is that why she didn't want to give him a chance? There was, after all, something going on between them? Emily had obviously gotten over him, if she was dating Clyde. She told him she wasn't, that there was nothing going on between them, but apparently she had lied to him, just as she had lied now telling him she was going back for work matters.

So, he was going to stay home taking care of the house and the kids while she went away to do God knows what with Clyde. He felt the urge to punch the wall, but he needed to calm down because as much as he hated to admit it, he had no right over her, he had lost her a long time ago, and now, he would probably never get her back.

Emily came back into the living room, picked up her cellphone, placing it in her purse, then went and kissed the kids goodbye, finally coming back to meet Aaron.

"I won't be long, ok?"- She said smiling.

Aaron just nodded dismissively and walked away from her. That caught Emily by surprise...he seemed pissed although she didn't know about what.

"Are you ok?"- She asked.

"Fine."- He said, picking up Isabella and going into the nursery. Emily just stood there watching him walk away. What the hell was his problem? But, she checked her clock and it was 6.45, so she had no time for this right now, she would talk to him when she returned home. She just shook her head and left the apartment a little worried.

Emily walked into the restaurant where she had agreed to meet Clyde. She was a little nervous about doing this, but she knew she had to do something. Clyde had been her friend for so long, and she knew he was hurting, too, because of everything that was going on with her indecision. She just didn't think this was fair for Aaron or Clyde, and she decided she just had to finally face this.

She walked inside immediately spotting Clyde at a table; smiling, she walked towards him.

"Hello, gorgeous."- Clyde said, standing up from the table to kiss Emily on the cheek.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late."- She smiled.

"No problem, sit down"- He said, pulling out the chair for her.

They spent the first hours signing some paperwork that was relevant to their last case and discussing issues about the team. She had not lied to Aaron...she and Clyde were fixing things about work, although she was going to take this opportunity to talk to Clyde about them, too. After a while, Emily finally knew it was time, so, she cleared her throat and began:

"Clyde, I have no way to thank you for everything you've done for Bella and me." - She said softly, looking into his eyes. Clyde just smiled because he knew this was coming, he had seen it coming for a long time.

"You are one of the best friends I've ever had, and I love you so much."- but she stopped and wasn't able to continue. To her surprise, Clyde spoke.

"You are getting back with him?"- He asked, he wasn't mad and Emily noticed right away that he just seemed curious.

"I don't know,"- She confessed, looking at her friend, the one person that knew her better than even herself sometimes.

"You still love him, don't you?" - He truly wasn't mad, deep inside he had always wanted her happiness, no matter what that was.

"Yes."- She said, looking away.

"But, I don't know if I can forgive him."- Clyde just looked at her and really analyzed her... It was written all over her, she was head over heels in love with him.

"Em, everyone makes mistakes, if you really love him give him a chance."- Emily looked up at him surprised, a few months ago, he wanted Aaron as far away from her as possible.

"I know,"- Clyde smirked, knowing why she was looking at him like that.

"Em, I love you, and I have and I always will want the best for you. I want you to be immensely happy."- He stopped, looking down at the table.

"I have never in my life seen you this happy...the way you have been the last couple of months."- He said as he took her hand.

"I see the light in your eyes when you look at him…..he makes you so MUCH happier than I've ever seen you in my life."

"I know you're hurt about what he did, but he's here, Em, he left his job and everything for you and Isabella, and I admire that."- Clyde confessed, defeated.

"I know he loves you the same way you love him."- Then he smiled and kissed her hand.

"I won't be able to make you smile the way he does...I love you so much that I want your happiness above anything else, and I know he's your happiness."- He smiled again.

"Oh Clyde…."- She was crying. She stood up and hugged her friend so close to her…

"Thank you so much,"- She said, with her eyes full of tears.

"You need to let go of your pride and give him a chance."- He said, when they pulled apart and Emily was wiping her eyes.

"I know, it's just so hard."- She admitted.

"Tell me about it."- He said, and they both laughed. They finished dinner, and then he walked Emily to her car, telling her again to find her happiness, and that he would always be there for her.

She drove home with all these things jumbled in her head-she wanted to forgive Aaron but she was still hurt-she knew he had made a lot of amends but she wasn't sure if he would hurt her again. She parked her car and made her way upstairs. She wanted to talk to Aaron since she wasn't sure what was wrong when she had left.

She opened the door softly and slid out of her pumps. He was in the living room, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, I hope I didn't take too long"- She said, walking into the living room, where Aaron didn't respond to her.

"Aaron?'"- She asked, concerned.

"How was your dinner with Clyde?"- He asked, standing up to look at her defiantly

"What?"- She asked in shock

"I saw the text message, Emily, I'm not an idiot."- He said, angrily.

"You went through my phone? "- Emily asked, offended.

"The phone was in the kitchen on the counter when you got the message. I didn't have to go through it"- He said, defending himself.

"That doesn't give you any right to read my messages, Aaron."- She said, getting upset.

But Aaron didn't respond to that; instead, he just walked into the kitchen.

"You said you were going to work, Emily...I'm home watching the kids while you go out and have a romantic dinner with HIM…..that's no right?"- He spat.

"I didn't have a romantic dinner with him, Aaron, we were talking about work matters"- She said, although she didn't feel like she had to explain herself to him.

"Yeah right!...do you think I'm stupid?"- He asked, getting even more upset.

"What the hell is the matter?"- Emily spat angrily.

"Are you dating him?"- He asked, getting really close to her and looking at her defiantly.

"No, I already told you that a million times!"- She was getting madder by the minute.

"Then, why did you lie to me?"- He was so jealous and so mad he could not control himself,

"I didn't lie to you, Aaron, we did discuss work stuff."- She responded, exasperated.

"In a restaurant?" Is that the new place for the Interpol to do meetings?

Emily sighed, now she understood why he was so mad.

"You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you…or tell you what I do….I'm not doing this."- She turned around to walk away from him, but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist a little roughly.

"Did you sleep with him?"- Ok, now she was pissed, and she slapped him right across the face.

"What the fuck is your problem?"- She was really offended.

"Answer me!"- He demanded.

"I don't have to answer anything to you!"- She tried to move away from his possessive hold.

"Yes, you do!"- He barked.

"Oh really, and why is that?"- She asked defiantly

"Because YOU ARE MINE!"- Aaron spat furiously. Pulling the brunette to him and crashing his lips on her mouth, giving her no time to respond or do anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily drove home with all these things jumbled in her head-she wanted to forgive Aaron, but she was still hurt-she knew he had made a lot of amends, but she still wasn't sure if he would hurt her again. Emily parked her car and made her way upstairs. She wanted to talk to Aaron since she wasn't sure what was wrong when she had left.

She opened the door softly and slid out of her pumps. He was in the living room looking down at the floor.

"Hey, I hope I didn't take too long"- She said, walking into the living room. Aaron didn't respond to her.

"Aaron?'"- She asked, concerned.

"How was your dinner with Clyde?"- He asked, standing up to look at her defiantly.

"What?"- She asked in shock.

"I saw the text message, Emily, I'm not an idiot."- He said, angrily.

"You went through my phone? "- Emily asked, offended.

"Your phone was in the kitchen on the counter when you got the message. I didn't have to go through it"- Aaron answered, defending himself.

"That doesn't give you any right to read my messages, Aaron."- She said, getting upset.

But Aaron didn't respond to that; instead, he just walked into the kitchen.

"You said you were going to work, Emily...I'm home watching the kids while you go out and have a romantic dinner with HIM…..that's not right?"- He spat.

"I didn't have a romantic dinner with him, Aaron, we were talking about work matters"- She said, although she didn't feel like she had to explain herself to him.

"Yeah, right!...do you think I'm stupid?"- He asked, getting even more upset.

"What the hell is the matter?"- Emily spat angrily.

"Are you dating him?"- He asked, getting really close to her and looking at her defiantly.

"No, I've already told you that a million times!"- She was getting madder by the minute.

"Then, why did you lie to me?"- He was so jealous and so mad he could not control himself as the words kept pouring out of hid mouth.

"I didn't lie to you, Aaron, we did discuss work stuff."- She responded, exasperated.

"In a restaurant? Is that the new place for the Interpol to conduct meetings?"

Emily sighed, now she understood why he was so mad.

"You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you…or tell you what I do...I'm not doing this."- She turned around to walk away from him, but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist a little roughly.

"Did you sleep with him?"- Ok, now she was pissed, and she slapped him right across the face.

"What the fuck is your problem?"- She was really offended.

"Answer me!"- He demanded.

"I don't have to answer anything to you!"- She tried to move away from his possessive hold.

"Yes, you do!"- He barked.

"Oh really, and why is that?"- She asked defiantly

"Because YOU ARE MINE!"- Aaron spat furiously, pulling the brunette to him and crashing his lips on her mouth, giving her no time to respond or do anything else.

Emily tried to push him away but couldn't because he held her body to his, kissing her fiercely letting the kiss turn passionate. Soon, he could hear and feel her groan in anger. She finally gained enough strength to push him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"- She asked angrily.

"What I should have done a long time ago, claiming what is mine."- He spat in the same tone.

"What am I? A fucking object to you?"- She asked indignantly.

"No, you are the women that I love with my whole heart and soul."- He exclaimed, trying to hold her again, but she was able to move away.

"I thought that was Beth?"- She spat coldly.

"What the hell does Beth have to do with any of this?"- He was livid.

"Oh, I don't know Aaron, maybe that she is the fucking reason why we are here in the first place."- Now, Emily was so angry she was shaking.

"I made a mistake, Emily, ok? I did it to protect you and to keep you safe, if you can understand that."- But she cut him off.

"To protect me, Aaron? You broke my heart in a million pieces to protect me?"- She spat, getting angrier and angrier.

"You told me I was the worst mistake of your life, Aaron, and then you discharged me like I was a piece of trash that you were finished using. To protect me?"- She could feel the tears rushing down her cheeks.

"You started seeing another woman, and you paraded her in front of me like I was just a one night stand for you, and that was to protect me?"- She screamed, crying.

"Look, I made mistake, and I will always regret it...but are you going to make me pay for it the rest of my life, Emily?."- Now, he was also screaming, and he knew they both needed to calm down, or they were going to wake the kids. It was his own fault anyway, he should never have kissed her, but he just couldn't control himself.

"I made a mistake, Emily, but I have done everything in my power to make this up to you and to fix this, and to show you how much I love you and Isabella. But, I can't move forward when you hate me as much as you do."- He said, pleading with her.

"I don't hate you, Aaron,"- She started to speak but he cut her off.

"You've made mistakes, too, Emily…you kept my daughter from me. If it hadn't been for Dave, I would never have known about Isabella."- He knew these things needed to be said.

"I was going to tell you…I tried telling you."- She defended herself

"One fucking time, Emily, that was all...you never tried after that...you ran away and planned on never letting me see my daughter. Do you think that was right? Did you think that wouldn't hurt me, Emily, when I finally did find out?"- He asked, lowering his voice.

"I was going to tell you."- She screamed, crying.

"Please lower your voice, Emily." Aaron said, "so we don't wake up the kids."

"You saw me pregnant, Aaron."- And...she stopped for a second.

"Do you know how hard it was to go back and face the man that had told me I was a mistake, and he wanted nothing to do with me...to know that I had fallen crazily in love with him, but he despised me, and I was carrying his child?"- The tears where running freely down her cheeks now. She didn't care anymore...if he wanted to know, she was going to tell him.

"But, I still had a hope that when you saw me pregnant, you would perhaps change your mind and feel a little bit of love for me…."- She closed her eyes.

"But, you immediately accused me of sleeping with Clyde, you didn't even stop to think the baby could be yours, too."- She said, looking at him with her eyes full of tears.

"I am so, so sorry I didn't tell you about Isabella, and that I didn't try harder to find you to tell you."- She apologized.

"You made me feel like I didn't matter, and the baby didn't matter...but, instead of letting me talk, once again, you shouted at me like I was a whore who went out and got pregnant by just anyone."- She was trying so hard to calm down, but she just couldn't.

"Just like right now, Aaron, you are accusing me of sleeping with Clyde again."- She said, raising her voice again.

"You want to know what happened?"- She asked, defiantly.

"We were talking about you…about how I have not gotten over you….about how much I still fucking love you."- Hotch was stunned at her confession.

"He told me to forgive you and give you a chance."- She said, making him reflect on his earlier behavior.

"But, this is why I can't trust you, and this why I act the way I act, Aaron."

"Emily, you don't understand…"- But, she cut him off again.

"NO, I can't understand how you can love someone and yet, cause them so much pain!"- She screamed.

But, Aaron grabbed her again pulling her to him roughly. She tried to push him away again, but he clasped her hands firmly to stop her from moving. "I love you more than you can even begin to understand."- He said, looking at her furiously. He crashed his lips onto her mouth again, this time with more force and passion than the first time. He couldn't control his emotions anymore. Swirling around in his mind were anger and jealousy from thinking what she could have been doing with Clyde; love, the immense love he had felt for her for years, but he had never been able to show; desire from dreaming many nights about her and that night they shared; desire that was overwhelming him right now, desire he had felt the minute she left that afternoon to go meet "him" wearing that black skirt that clung to every one of her sensual curves; that red silk shirt that made her beautiful alabaster skin stand out, and finally those black heels that made her long, slim legs look sexy and provocative.

His hand moved to her back, keeping her firmly in place while his other hand moved around her hips and her ass. He felt her begin to struggle against his possessive hold on her, but he just tightened his grip. He ravished her mouth until she was breathless, then he moved to her neck, biting and nibbling her neck not so gently, sending electrical currents through her body.

Emily tried to move away, but she felt too weak, and the feeling of anger had been replaced by desire and lust. She couldn't deny to herself that as mad as she was at him right now, and as much as she wanted to punch him in the face and move him away, she couldn't. She loved him, she had never stopped, not even for a minute, and on top of that, the sexual attraction she had always felt for him was stronger than her own will. Right now, the only thing she could feel was his hands wandering around on her ass while his mouth was ravishing her neck, and she could feel herself getting wet.

"Stop please…let me go…"- She begged breathlessly, although her mind was screaming something else, and her body was on fire.

"NO"- He spat, his breath burning hot on her ear. He bit her earlobe tenderly while his hands moved to her shirt.

"You can't deny it anymore, Emily."- He said, seductively breathing onto her neck making her hotter than ever.

"Remember that night, because I certainly dream about it almost every night."- He once again captured her mouth with a passionate kiss as his fingers moved to the top of her shirt, unbuttoning the top buttons. She whimpered in his mouth; she had to stop him; this was exactly how everything started the first time. She tried to push him away again, but he held her firmly.

"Stop… Aaron….."

"Look me in the eyes right now, and tell me that you don't love me…tell me that you don't want me and I'll stop."- He said, leaning his forehead on hers, looking at her deeply.

Emily couldn't respond, and he could see the desire in her eyes. He could feel her body pressed against his, and he could feel how she trembled at his touch. He captured her lips again passionately, then picked her up in his arms taking her into her room and locking the door behind him.

Aaron placed Emily softly on the bed as his mouth moved to her neck kissing and biting her and leaving red marks wherever his mouth had been. His hand moved under her skirt while he continued kissing her senseless. Emily couldn't stop the waves of heat flowing through her body as his hand moved to touch her slim legs under her skirt. He softly caressed her thighs as he moved his hand away.

Emily couldn't hold it any longer...all the anger and emotions she had held for so many months were now being replaced by strong desires, so when he returned to her mouth she reciprocated the kiss, and the kiss turned passionate and soon they were both melting into the kiss, both in a fight for dominance and control.

Aaron's hand again moved to her blouse, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons and opening the fabric to reveal her red lace bra. His hand moved to her torso finally feeling how soft and smooth her alabaster skin felt and making her shiver at the contact. Moaning softly, he pulled away from her for a minute, looking deeply into her dark and fiery eyes. He wanted her so badly he could feel himself becoming even harder than he already was.

He moved again to her neck softly kissing her while his hands wandered over her breasts pinching her through the fabric. Emily's breath hitched, and she moved her hands to the hem of Aaron's shirt, pulling the fabric roughly over his head and throwing it somewhere in the bedroom.

Aaron pulled back just enough to be able to remove her blouse from her body and to pull down the zipper of her skirt…he slowly pulled the skirt down her slim legs, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. The skirt, too, landed on the floor with the other clothes, and Aaron returned his attention to her wonderful body.

All that was left was Emily's sexy red underwear. "God, you are so absolutely beautiful."- He said, leaning down to capture her lips again. This time, the kiss they shared was full of meaning, full of all the emotions they both had held inside for so long, even anger, too, from old, the things undone and unsaid; there was love, an immense kind of love they had never felt before for anyone.

This time, they were drunk on each other, and although they were thinking rationally, they were into each other completely. Emily could feel his hard member pressing against her, and she wanted him so much. She had not had been intimate with anyone since the last time she and Aaron were together, and that was almost a year-and-a-half ago. Her hormones were on fire at this moment, so she moved her hands to the elastic of his pajama pants rapidly pulling them down.

Aaron stood up from the bed taking them off completely and taking her shoes off as well. Emily could see the huge bulge in his boxers. He returned to her, kissing her softly, starting at her knees and moving up slowly, nibbling and leaving gentle bites everywhere. Emily closed her eyes as his mouth continued to ravage her body.

She moaned softly when his mouth reached her thighs, he only lingered there for a few minutes then he moved to her stomach and her navel. He moved up a little pulling her up for a kiss, lifting her just enough to unclasp her bra, then he softly placed her back on the bed throwing the bra somewhere near the end of the bed.

His mouth moved to her breast, kissing it softly, then pulling her breast into his mouth making her cry in pleasure.

"Oh God, Aaron…"

He smiled, he knew she was melting under his touch. He had dreamed endless nights about this, about her, whispering his name like this, in pleasure….pleasure that he was giving her. He moved to her other breast and did the same thing while his hand moved to her thighs again, and he felt her tremble and heard her breath hitch. He reached between her thighs, and he could feel the already wet fabric of her panties. He stroked her through the fabric softly while still nibbling at her breasts.

Emily's breath was becoming erratic now, and he moved down to her navel again and then to her pelvis. He could smell her desire almost burning on his nose. Aaron grabbed the top of her panties with his teeth and slowly pulled them down her soft long legs, leaving her completely naked for him to admire her magnificent body, and he now could possess it all as his own.

His head moved between her thighs smelling the delights of her hot wet center; he softly ran his tongue between her folds tasting the sweet intoxicating nectar that he had never forgotten since the last time they had made love. Her hand moved to grasp his hair while he was running his marvelous tongue up and down her sex. Oh, the things he could do with his tongue and mouth...

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh"- She moaned, throwing her head back..

"You taste so amazing…..sweeter than anything I've ever tried"- He replied, huskily.

He moved one finger inside her, making her buck against him involuntarily, his mouth then moved to her bundle of nerves, pulling it into his mouth, sucking at it tenderly. Emily's breath became erratic because she felt her orgasm building, making her body sweat. There was so much pleasure and only Aaron had ever been able to do that to her. She tried to move him away because she couldn't hold it any longer, but he only moved her hands away adding more pressure to her clit.

"Aaronnnnnnnnnn..."- Emily screamed, as she came arching her back, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Aaron drank every single drop of her juices licking his lips hungrily and returning to her mouth, kissing her passionately. She could taste herself on his mouth, and that just turned her on even more.

Emily's hand moved inside his boxers, grabbing his huge shaft in her hand, playing with the tip, but her desire was so strong, she needed to feel him inside her. She pulled down his boxers, and he removed them completely.

He lined himself at her entrance, and he looked at her deeply.

"I love you baby."- He said, slowly sliding inside her as they both moaned in pleasure, and she closed her eyes whimpering softly. She had forgotten how big he was, and she had not been with him for a long time so she needed a few minutes to adjust to his size. He noticed that, and he lingered kissing her neck tenderly and whispering sweet words in her ear.

When Aaron started moving slowly, making her whimper with every slow almost painful thrust…his eyes were on her the entire time. He placed soft and sweet kisses on her lips, on her neck and on her collarbone, while keeping his pace inside her.

"Oh honey…."- Emily moaned breathlessly.

"Does it feel good, baby?"- He asked huskily, pulling her earlobe into his mouth again.

"Oh God yes…"-she whispered breathlessly, wrapping her legs around his back to feel him deeper.

"I love you, Em...I love you so much."- He said, almost panting. Emily couldn't respond because he had just hit the right spot, and she let out a loud, long moan.

"Oh, Jesus, you feel so damn good, baby."- He grunted, increasing his pace inside her.

They were both moaning loudly and breathing erratically, their sweaty bodies sticking together; they were sharing their soul with each other. Emily tried to be quiet since they had kids in the neighboring rooms, but it was impossible when he was making love to her like this sending her straight to heaven.

He increased his pace even more, and Emily felt her walls contract again, she was about to climax again, and she couldn't stop herself. She moved her hands to his ass and clutched him bringing him even deeper inside her. She screamed his name as she climaxed a second time.

But he wasn't done yet...he was going to show her just how much he really loved her, moving his mouth to her breast and increasing his pace faster and harder in her….the bed springs squeaking beneath them.

He slowly moved his rough and calloused fingers to stroke her clit while his pace met her thrust for thrust. They were falling through the clouds, and they were holding so tight onto each other, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach and her walls tightening around his shaft.

"Ohhhhhhhh fuck Aaronnnnnnn"- She screamed, climaxing a third time.

He thrust into her a couple more times, and then he came in a rush...grunting on her neck and they were both gasping for air. They stayed like that for a little while, lingering and just feeling the closeness, their bodies joined together and stuck together by their sweat. Once their breath evened out, he placed soft kisses on her neck. Then he looked her straight in the eyes and still deep inside her, he whispered again, "I love you." Emily didn't respond, she just captured his mouth and gave him a very passionate and sweet kiss. He slowly slide out of her and rested on the mattress bringing her into his arms. The air felt cold, but the only thing on their mind was this moment that they were sharing.

Emily rested her head on his chest while she listened to his breath even out, playing with the hair on his chest. They had just had one of the most heated arguments ever followed by the most amazing and mind blowing lovemaking she had ever experienced. There was nothing really left to say….except…..

"I love you, too, Aaron...I never stopped."- She said, as she lifted her head to meet his gaze and he captured her lips again in a kiss.

She relaxed in his arms, she had finally forgiven him, she had given him a chance, although she didn't literally say that after the way they had just made love...there was nothing left to say. Aaron felt her relax in his arms and soon she fell asleep, and he just held her, closer than ever. He closed his eyes, thinking that it had cost him so much to get her forgiveness, he had to make this right…..he still have so much to prove.

The following morning, Emily woke up a little dazed; she was so tired from their night of passion and their heated argument. She had finally let her heart win, and she had given herself to him again, she just hoped he would not hurt her again. She opened her eyes slowly only to realize he wasn't in bed with her. She quickly stood up from the bed, feeling a pinch in her stomach. He wouldn't,…..he just wouldn't have done it again, would he?...Leave her alone in bed after they made love and regret it?

She walked in her bathroom and put her robe on, bringing back her memories of the first night they made love, the night she also woke up alone in bed only to find out he had regretted it. She rushed out of her room, expecting the worst, for him to be gone and to find a letter on the table saying he had made a mistake again..

To her surprise the image in front of her left her in shock...

Her family was in the kitchen gathering together; Isabella was in her highchair…next to her was Jack helping to feed Isabella her breakfast…or at least attempting to feed her. Every time he would bring the spoon to her mouth she would grab it with her tiny little hands, making Jack giggle …the baby food, however, was everywhere except Isabella's mouth, something that Emily was sure Aaron had not noticed, otherwise he would be freaking out, he was the neatest and cleanest person she had ever met.

He was by the stove humming happily and making breakfast, the kitchen smelled delicious, and then she realized what he was making. Waffles with strawberries, Emily's favorite thing for breakfast, she smiled to herself. She slowly walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey there….you weren't supposed to wake up yet."- He said, a little disappointed, although he was fully showing both dimples.

"Why…"- She asked curiously..

"I was going to take you breakfast in bed."- He said, looking at her sadly.

He turned around and pulled her into his arms, and she just captured his lips in a long, passionate kiss, and when they pulled apart the first thing they heard was…

"Ewwwwwwwwww"- Jack said, looking at them in disgust.

Emily and Aaron both laughed, and she went to kiss Jack and to tickle him while he screamed happily. Then she leaned over the high chair to pick up her daughter who was full of cereal.

"I think someone needs shower."- She said, placing kisses all over her baby girl's face, covering herself with her daughter's cereal. Aaron came over and wiped them both with a towel, and then he wrapped his two girls in his arms. He still had so much to do for them, but at least, he finally felt he had moved a step forward.

**Guys, thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. I really appreciate all of them. This is one of my first times writing and with the language barrier and my inexperience in writing, your reviews mean the world to me.**

**Please, also keep in mind that not all credit belongs to me. Please don't forget to also thank SouthunLady , who has been in charge of grammar and helping me correct the stories. Her help really means the world to me. Thank you sooo much, SouthunLady**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aaron was pacing around the living room nervously; he was waiting for Emily to come home from work. He had been pacing around since he received the call, and he was reluctant to talk to Emily about it, but he knew he had to. They had been sharing the best weeks of his life; they were finally becoming a family. Emily had finally forgiven him, and they were happier than ever. He didn't remember ever being so happy, not even with Haley. He would take care of the kids in the morning while Emily was at work, then when she got home, they would spend the rest of the evening together as a family. They would cook together and play with the kids, and then they would both read to Bella and Jack at bed time and put the kids to bed together. Then they went to Emily's bedroom together, and they would talk until late at night and would spend the rest of the evening making love and exploring each other's body.

Then, on the weekends, he would wake up really early and surprise Emily in bed with breakfast, and they spent the day with "THEIR" kids. Emily had always treated Jack like he was her own child, and for that he was so grateful, because this was what he always dreamed of...his happy family, and he had it now. Isabella was the best thing that had happened to him after Jack, and he couldn't deny how madly in love he was with her mother. It had taken him so much to get Emily to forgive him, and now that she had, this stupid call came in and he wasn't sure what to do. He just hoped Emily wouldn't be upset.

Emily walked into her apartment late that night. She had to work late, and she was exhausted. All she wanted to do was to kiss her babies good night, and then cuddle in bed with Aaron and fall asleep. She had not admitted to anyone, not even Aaron, but this last couple of weeks had been the best period in her life. Aaron had always been the man of her dreams, and now he was here with her family, a family she always dreamed of. Aaron was so sweet and delicate with her, but he was dominant and sexy on the bedroom, everything was perfect and for the first time of her life she felt completely happy.

"Hey, honey, I'm sorry I'm home so late…Interpol is a nightmare"- she said, closing her apartment door. Aaron immediately approached her and helped her out of her coat.

"It's alright, baby, I understand how important your work is."- he said, hanging her coat in the closet and pulling her into his arms.

He held her for a little bit because he didn't want to deliver the bad news just yet, he just wanted to feel the closeness of her sweet scent.

"Are you hungry…I can warm up dinner for you"- he asked sweetly, although there was nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, I am starving, please…I'm going to check on the kids really quickly."-she said, kissing his lips softly, and then walking further into the apartment placing her purse on the counter.

Aaron walked into the kitchen to warm up dinner for her, while Emily went to check on the kids and kiss them good night. When Emily returned to the kitchen, Aaron had warmed up dinner for her and, he had it set out on the table with a cup of hot tea, since he knew she liked hot tea at night. They sat down together at the table, and while Emily ate her dinner, they discussed how her day was and how the kids day was and things that usually a husband and wife would share. Emily couldn't help but notice there was something wrong with Aaron...he was acting a little distracted. She was one of the best profilers that had probably existed, after all, and knew him very well. She stood up and took the plates to the kitchen, Aaron following her, then they both returned to the couch. Aaron sat down pulling Emily into his lap and hugging her tenderly.

"Is everything alright, you don't seem yourself..?." she asked, with quizzical eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Aaron sighed...he knew it was time to tell her, he grabbed her soft hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Strauss called today….."- that was all he was able to say. But Emily wasn't surprised, she had been waiting for this to happen; in fact, she was surprised Strauss had not called before. She knew that the BAU was at a grave disadvantage without Aaron.

"She wants you back…"- it wasn't a question. She could see the pain in his eyes, and she knew he didn't want to leave, so she pulled him into a long comforting kiss. She knew Aaron had been in London for a very long time already, and that he had to go back to the BAU and that he also had to take Jack back since Haley had called several times to say she missed her son.

"We'll make it work ok…..don't worry"- she wasn't sure how they were going to make it work but she wanted to make him feel better, she knew it was going to be hard with both of their jobs and the thousands of miles between them.

"Em….I'm going to quit the BAU"- he said looking at her deeply.

"What?"- she asked in shock. Aaron sighed again.

"I'm just going back to fix whatever Strauss needs fixing and to take Jack back to Haley. Then I'll turn in my resignation and come back to you…he didn't hesitate to say that to her.

"What? Aaron, you can't do that! The BAU is your life, you can't just resign and…but he cut her off!

"The BAU isn't my life, Emily. My life is you, Jack and Bella, and that is the only way this will work…"-he said, firmly.

"What about Jack, this is going to be so hard…"

"I'll make it work with Jack, I'll fly him over every month, or twice a month...I don't know, I'll figure something out…"-he said, grabbing her face in his hands.

"That's going to be so expensive, Aaron…"-she argued.

I don't care, Emily! I don't care how expensive it is, I don't care about the BAU. I'm not going to lose you again…I don't care what I have to do.

Emily just pulled him into a kiss and hugged him tightly; she wasn't sure about this, she just knew how important the BAU was for him, and she didn't want him to give up something he loved so much. She had to find a way to make it work for him and for the kids.

**WASHINGTON D.C**

Two weeks later, Aaron was sitting at his desk in Quantico, overwhelmed at all the files he had to review that morning. He wasn't in a very good mood, in fact, he had not been in a good mood for the last couple of weeks. He missed his daughter and Emily so much, he had only been gone for a few weeks, but it felt like an eternity. He would talk to Emily every morning and every night, but it wasn't the same. He missed holding her at night and her scent. He missed his baby girl so much, he missed rocking her to sleep at night and waking her up in the mornings for breakfast. He was so mad at Strauss for making him return from his leave of absence. But, he couldn't quit just yet...there was so much to fix before he could leave the job, and he wasn't the type of person that just walked out on a job, so right now, he just sat at his desk, exasperated about the large pile of files he had to review.

Emily walked in to the BAU elevator, holding Bella's baby carrier. She was so anxious to see Aaron...he had been gone for two weeks, but to her it seemed like years. So, she decided to take Bella and go visit him since Bella also missed her daddy. She had noticed Bella had ben very fussy since Aaron was gone; and, she decided to surprise Aaron at his office. She was also nervous because she had not seen any of her friends in over a year, and she had no idea how they were going to react. The elevators door opened, and she found herself walking into the bullpen doors holding Bella's carrier tightly. She walked inside the bullpen and she quickly spot Morgan at his desk going through some files. Reid was next to him concentrated on his reading. She walked towards the profilers, she knew she had to do this at some point.

Morgan looked up from his files when he felt the presence of somebody. But, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him, he almost dropped his files on the floor when he saw "HER".

"Oh my god" he said, looking at Emily in shock, but he wasn't able to move or say anything. Reid looked up from his book at what had gotten Morgan's attention, and he almost fell from his chair when he saw the brunette. However, Reid had always seen Emily as a sister, and her absence had been very hard on him. Although he was the most affected when she left, he couldn't stop himself from running to her side.

"Emily!"- He said, pulling her in his arms, and he couldn't stop himself from crying, Emily tightened the embrace and just whispered, "I am so sorry"- she said, hugging Reid still in her arms.

Morgan was still looking at her in shock, but he stood up when he saw the baby carrier and the little white bundle lying in the carrier, and everything made sense. Emily and Reid pulled away and finally, after a few moments of staring, Morgan, too, pulled the brunette into his arms.

"I hate you so much you know that,"- he said, hugging her tighter than ever. Emily just said, "I'm sorry", again, and she couldn't stop the tears that where forming in her eyes now.

"Is that your's"- Reid asked, looking at Isabella in the carrier with curious eyes. Rather than being offended Emily just laughed at the fact that Reid would refer to Isabella as "THAT:"

"Yes….this is Isabella"- she said, placing the carrier on Morgan's desk and allowing the two male profilers to look at the baby.

"Emily, mayI?"-Morgan asked, nervously looking at Isabella.

"Of course". - She unlocked Isabella from the carrier and carefully picked her up placing her in Morgan's waiting arms.

"Hello there, little Emily…"he said, rocking the baby and smiling widely at her. As mad as Morgan wanted to be with Emily for everything, he couldn't be, not when he knew that this was something big for Emily and if she hid it, she must have had very significant reasons.

"Is that why you left?"-Reid asked, getting closer to Morgan to take a better look at Isabella.

"That and some other reasons….I'm so sorry guys, I'll explain it all just not today please.."- she begged.

"You don't have to explain, Princess, we're just glad you're back….we're your family and you'll always be a part of this family.." -Morgan said, looking at her intensely.

"Thank you."-She said, smiling at the sight of her daughter smiling widely at Morgan.

Reid wanted to hold Bella, too, so the two profilers started arguing about who got to hold Bella next, and how Morgan had held her for a long time now. They were so into Bella that neither of them noticed JJ walking in with some files, which landed on the floor the minute she saw Emily. She quickly picked up the files and Emily expected for JJ to scream at her and demand an explanation, but JJ ran into her and jumped into her arms almost making Emily fall on the floor.

"God, I thought you would never come back….."- Emily and JJ were both crying and hugging for a long time. "I missed my best friend so fucking much "- JJ murmured into Emily's hair. " I missed you too, I missed all of you so much…"they finally pulled away from their embrace wiping their eyes. Then JJ's eyes fell on the infant resting in Reid arms.

"Oh my God, is this?…"-JJ was in shock. Emily just nodded and JJ immediately claimed the baby from Reid's arms.

"Her name is Isabella"- Emily repeated.

"Oh my God, you are such a beautiful angel..."- then she looked at Emily; "I can't believe you hid all this from me, I hate you so much right now…"- but she was smiling.

The next one walking in was Garcia, and she was also running towards Emily. Garcia had seen Emily through the security cameras, and she rushed out of her office to see her. Garcia was the only one that had kept contact with Emily in London, so she knew about the existence of Isabella since she had helped Rossi track Emily down in London in the hospital when Bella was born. After that, they had continuously send emails to each other with pictures of Isabella.

She ran into Emily's arms and after hugging her for what it seem forever, she turned her attention to the baby.

"Let me see her…Oh my, she is so big"- she said, smiling widely.

Now, Emily was surrounded by the entire team except Rossi, who was in a meeting, and Hotch, who was in his office working on his pile of paper work. That is when he noticed all his team gathering around Morgan's desk looking at something, but he couldn't tell what it was, so he decided to go see what was distracting his team.

"Are you going to tell us who the father is Emily?"- JJ asked, curiously, she was still holding Isabella in her arms. Emily didn't know what to respond. She was not sure what to tell the team yet and what their reaction was going to be so she didn't immediately respond.

"I'm the father"- Aaron said, from behind his team, he had heard JJ, and he was now walking towards them. Everyone turned around and looked at Hotch in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I'm the father"- Aaron said, from behind his team. He had heard JJ, and he was now walking towards them, as everyone turned around and looked at Hotch in shock.

He walked in between his team with Emily aghast at his words, she knew Aaron was trying to make things right with her, but she didn't think he would immediately admit it to the team.

"You're the father?" Morgan asked, astonished! He couldn't believe what he was hearing...actually, the entire team was in complete shock; the last time they knew anything about Emily and Hotch, they totally hated each other.

Aaron immediately claimed "his" daughter from JJ's arms and wrapped his free arm around Emily's waist protectively. Then he turned to the team and he spoke to them, "Yes, she is my daughter,"- he said and smiled at Emily who was still in shock looking at him.

"I know you guys are looking for an explanation for this, for why she left (he said referring to Emily), and I take full responsibility for all of it. I made a mistake, and I'm working on making things right. I promise you that you will get all the explanations you want, but this isn't the time nor the place to discuss it. All you need to know now is that I love Em, more than anything in this life and that this beautiful angel is mine. He turned to smile at his infant daughter who was happily bouncing in her daddy's arms.

The team was still mesmerized at Hotch's confession but they agreed it wasn't the right place to talk since Strauss is probably lurking around somewhere in the BAU. They all returned to work, and Aaron took Emily and Bella to his office closing and locking the door behind him.

"This is a beautiful surprise. What are you two doing here?" – It was the first time he had smiled in two weeks. Emily pulled him in for a kiss, he still had both of his girls in his arms.

"Bella missed her daddy so we came to see you"- Emily said smiling widely at him.

"You should have told me you were coming, baby, I could have picked you up"- he was ecstatic, this was just what he needed to get his mind off of paperwork.

"My Mom picked me up, she wanted to meet her granddaughter"- Aaron knew Emily's mom was aware of Isabella and everything that happened, but due to her different postings she had not had a chance yet to fly to London and see Emily or her granddaughter.

"How did it go"- he asked, walking further into his office, while Emily took off her coat.

"Great, we had lunch and talked for a while….and oh yeah, she wants us to come for dinner, well both of us together, so she can really get to know you …"-she said, smiling at him. Just looking at him made her realize that she also had missed him so much.

"Of course, we will arrange something"- he said, as he sat down on the couch in his office with Bella still in his arms. Emily followed him and sat down next to him.

"Listen, I have a couple more hours of work, do you want to go stay at my apartment, or do you want me to rent us a hotel room?" - he said. He was hoping she would go for the hotel room idea since Beth still had the key to his apartment, and she had been calling him since he been back, although he had ignored her calls. He didn't want anything to disturb Emily and Isabella.

"Actually, I was thinking we could stay at one of my mom's houses, she's already arranged a room for Bella and one for you and me…if you don't mind staying there."- she smiled shyly.

"Anything you want, my love."- he leaned over to kiss her lips softly. God, had he missed her. Emily looked down from his face to see her baby girl peacefully asleep in her dad's arms.

"Hey, how did you do that? It has taken me hours to get her to sleep since you been gone!"- she asked, indignantly.

"She's a daddy's girl, what can I say?"- he said, showing his dimples, running his thumbs over her sweet innocent face. Then she pulled him in for another kiss, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Since Aaron was holding Bella while she slept, Emily got up and opened the door that was locked. David Rossi was on the other side of the door.

"Oh my God, this is a surprise."- he said immediately, pulling the brunette into his arms hugging her.

"It is so nice to see you, Dave."- she said, still in his arms. Dave was happy to see Emily back at home. He knew she and Aaron were fine now, and they were working things out, and he also knew that Aaron's bad mood over the last couple of weeks was due to not seeing his daughter and Emily.

"Let me see her."- He said, walking further into the office and looking at the sleeping infant snuggled in her Dad's arms.

"She has gotten so big and beautiful."- Aaron was smiling widely, and that made Dave smile...he had not seen his best friend this happy in….well, he probably never had seen him that happy.

"Welcome home, Bella."- He placed a kiss on the sleeping baby then his attention went back to Emily.

They spend about half hour more talking, and then Emily decided to let Aaron and Dave get back to work, and after giving Aaron the key to her mom's house, she said goodbye to everyone. She placed her sleeping daughter back in the carrier. Aaron took Emily to the parking lot, and after placing Bella safely in the rental car seat, he pulled the brunette into his arms and kissed her passionately without anyone looking at them.

"See you later, love"-He kissed her once again, and then he watched her get in the car and drive away. He returned to his office with a smile that reached across the width of his face.

Unfortunately, Aaron only got to spend a few hours that night with his girls because he was called to a case in Chicago, but they only needed him and Dave so the rest of the team stayed in Quantico doing paper work. Emily decide to use the following days to spend time with her friends trying to bond with them and explain a little bit of why she had to leave.

First was Reid, they had gone to visit Reid's mom at the hospital , he had transfer her to a clinic on D.C, and he had not visit her in a while, but partly he was there because Emily always gave him the strength to do these kind of things.

Now, they were having lunch in a restaurant. Reid had held Bella most of the morning and now she was back in her mother's arms ready to be fed. Emily was getting a little container of food ready with blended carrots and peas that she had made herself; she refused to buy baby food at the store, and she only fed Bella with homemade foods she had prepared herself. Reid was closely watching Emily feed Bella who was sitting in her mother's lap.

"May I feed her?" Reid asked, with curious eyes..

"Sure"- she stood up to place her daughter in Reid's lap, and then she handed him the container of the food. Reid looked at the food with disgust and scrunched up his nose.

"What is this?"- he asked.

"It's peas and carrots, Reid, I'm not giving her crap."- Emily smirked

"You know, statistically 70 % of babies that are breastfed only tend to be smarter and healthier…"- then he blushed, since he had just mentioned breastfeeding to the Brunette.

Emily rolled her eyes laughing, and ran her hand playfully through Reid's hair.

"I missed you, genius."- she smiled softly at the younger profiler.

"I missed you too. I wish you had never left."- he said, looking at her sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry, Reid…things were really complicated with Aaron when I found I was pregnant with Bella…."

"But, we were your family, we could have helped."

"I didn't want anyone to know I was pregnant…I was scare…and …look, I'm sorry, Reid….I will always be here for you. You know that right?- she asked softly.

"Yes, I know…but still…"

Reid's attention went back to feeding Isabella, and watching him, Emily smiled widely. She never would have thought Reid would like kids so much to the point that he wanted to feed her daughter. She knew it would take Reid a while to understand, but she was happy he had fallen in love with her daughter right away.

A few hours after that, Emily returned to the house with Bella, she was running a little bit late, she was supposed to meet JJ at her mom's house to have coffee and to spend the rest of the afternoon talking.

JJ's car was already parked outside of her mother's house, she got out and she opened the door on the back of the car to get Bella's carrier.

"I'm so sorry, Jayje, traffic was horrible… "- she apologized.

"It's alright, let me help you with her..."- she said, helping her carry Bella inside the house. They walked into the house together and JJ sat at the living room while Emily went to put coffee on. JJ immediately got Bella out of the carrier.

"Hello Beautiful girl." JJ was amazed at how gorgeous Isabella was, Bella had inherited Emily's natural beauty, and she was sure when Bella was a teenager, Hotch was going to have to hire an entire army to keep the boys away from her.

When Emily retuned to the living room she had two mugs of coffee, and she sat down next to her best friend.

They spent the first hour talking about Bella and Henry and sharing anecdotes of their kids. JJ was so happy to finally be able to share things with someone else that was a mother and understood what it meant for her to be one. They talked about when Bella was born and how long they each had been in labor and the different things they had gone through when their babies were born.

"She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jayje."- Emily said, bending over to pick up one of Bella's toys that she had thrown on the floor.

"I know how you feel…"

"So….Aaron's, huh? "- JJ had been avoiding talking about it because she didn't want to make Emily uncomfortable, but she was dying to know, so she took the plunge and asked. Emily sighed; she knew that with JJ she had to be completely honest because she was her best friend.

"Remember the night we returned from Minneapolis? We had that case about the missing kids."...she looked at her friend

"Yes, you and he refused to join us for drinks."- The blond woman responded.

"Well, we ended up ….really drunk at my place and…um….well…you know".

"Oh my God!"- JJ gasped, smiling.- "I always knew you had a thing for each other."

"Well, let's say neither of us knew how to deal with our feelings, and you know the next day…"- She closed her eyes for a moment, it was still kind of painful to think about although she had forgiven Aaron.

"So we stop speaking to each other, and the Aaron started …"

"Beth…"- JJ finished for her.

"God, I always hated that woman. I don't know why, but there was something about her.."-JJ said angrily. Emily just nodded.

"Then, I found out I was pregnant…."- Emily just looked away from her friend's firm stare.

"You should have told me, Em, I would have been there for you… God, Em, Hotch would have dumped that bitch for you. I know he would have."

"I wasn't sure, Jayje…I didn't want to get him in trouble, even as mad as I was with him….he was still my boss."

"He wouldn't have cared, Em…."- JJ didn't want to be mad, but she knew that Hotch wasn't the type of man who would have let Emily go through that alone.

"I know, but Strauss would have." - Emily laughed at Bella who was now playing with the blond woman's hair.

"So, is that why Hotch left? To find you and Bella?"

"Yes, he found out where I was from Dave, and he went to find me and beg for forgiveness.."- she admitted.

"So?" - JJ asked, smiling

"So what?"

"Have you forgiven him?"- She asked curiously

"We are working on it, and he has been amazing to Bella and me for the last couple of months…I really do love him, Jayje."

"I think he loves you too, Em, he was a complete mess when you left, then all of a sudden, he disappears...and when he returns, he is a completely changed man. Then yesterday, I saw him smile when he saw you…I have never seen him smile like that, not even when he was married to Haley."- that got Emily to smile widely.

"I want this to work for her, you know…"- she said, looking at Bella.

"You guys look great together." - JJ said as she grabbed Emily's hand.

"I missed you." - Emily replied.

"Ditto"- JJ smiled, leaning to kiss and tickle Bella.

The next day was spent with Morgan; they spent the first part of the morning in the mall. There were a few things Emily needed to buy and of course Morgan stubbornly insisted on spoiling Bella and buying her half of the toy store. They were walking around the mall, and after they had gotten some hot tea, Morgan was pushing Bella's stroller, and he was content to see his friend back home. They found an empty table at the food court and sat down, Bella now sleeping in the stroller.

"So, tell me a good reason why I shouldn't kick his ass."- Morgan said, looking at her intensely. Emily immediately knew he was talking about Aaron. She also knew Morgan was an excellent profiler, and he had probably figured out why she had left. Or, at least that she was pregnant when she left.

"We both made mistakes, Derek…"

"You were pregnant with his child…"- he spat in anger.

"He didn't know."- Morgan looked at her, surprised.

"He didn't know about Bella until she was born."- She confessed

"What?"- Morgan asked, in shock!

"Look, I know it's very hard to understand, and I know you're mad about what might have happen with us at the beginning. But, as I told you, we both made mistakes.."- She said, grabbing both of his hands.

"I love him, Derek, and he has shown me that he loves Isabella and me."- She was pleading with him, Emily knew that Morgan respected Aaron completely, but he wouldn't hesitate in kicking his ass to protect her.

"As long as you are happy."- He smiled back at her.

"I am more than I have ever been."

"Good,"- He said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and shopping around. He finally drove Emily and Isabella home, and he left once he was sure they were safe inside the house. Emily was happy...she had talked to her friends, she knew there was no need to talk to Garcia or Dave since they both had been in contact with her, and they were aware of the situation with her and Aaron.

A few days later, Aaron returned from Chicago, and now, he was in the shower at the house where they were staying. He had not really had a chance to talk to Emily since she had arrived, and now he had the next few days off, and he was going to spend them with her and his baby girl, and if he was lucky enough he would get Jack, too. But for now, he wanted to cuddle in bed and talk to the love of his life.

He came out of the shower and saw Emily putting on her night gown. They had put Bella to sleep already and now, they were alone in the room for the rest of the night. He came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello, sexy…"- Emily smiled and turned around in his arms with their lips connecting in a sweet and passionate kiss.

"So…was Bella the only one that missed me?"- he asked, huskily.

"Oh, I don't know….why don't you turn off the light, Agent Hotchner, and I will show you how much I did miss you."- she said, sensually walking to the bed and taking off her gown. Aaron smiled widely and joined the brunette in bed.

A few hours later, the couple was under the covers naked; Emily was resting on his chest like she enjoyed doing after they made love. She was tracing patterns on his chest, and she was so happy to be in his arms again. Aaron was very happy, too, he had missed her so much, and he was hoping he had arranged everything with his resignation by the time she had to go back.

"When do you have to go back?"- he asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why?"- Emily asked, looking at him...she had not told him yet.

"Well, I was trying to see if I can arrange my resignation in a few weeks, and then we can both go back together."- he kissed her lips tenderly.

"Aaron…..I'm not going back…"- She said, looking at him intensely.

"WHAT?"- He asked, astonished.

"I quit Interpol…I am not going back."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Guys, thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. I really appreciate all of them. Thank you also for being so patient the time I have to take off from writing in this story. We are almost done with this story and then I will be on vacation from school for a little bit, I will work on my next project of course it would be Hotch / Prentiss but perhaps I will add some more romance and other couples on the team.**

**Please, also keep in mind that not all credit belongs to me. Please don't forget to also thank SouthunLady , who has been in charge of grammar and helping me correct the stories. Her help really means the world to me. Thank you sooo much, SouthunLady**

"You quit? When?"- Aaron asked in shock, he could not believe what he was hearing; Emily sat on the bed covering herself with the sheet.

"The day you left, I gave my two weeks notice and arranged everything during the following two weeks to move back to the states."- she confessed. She knew Aaron's reaction was going to be exactly like this when she told him what she did, but she couldn't let him quit his job. Aaron sat up on the bed, too, looking at Emily very seriously because he couldn't believe what she had done.

"Em, this job was the best thing that happened to you, why did you give up something so important to you?"- He was speechless!

"The best thing that has happened to me in my life was Isabella, and I would do anything for her….even giving up my job. Isabella needs her daddy."- She reached to caress his face. He immediately grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I told you I would quit the BAU, Em, and would move to London, you should not have done that, Baby…I didn't want you giving up your job. I was going to make everything work."- Aaron knew that Interpol was one of the most desirable jobs, not to mention being the head of Interpol.

"It would have cost you a fortune to fly Jack to see you every month, and the BAU means so much more to you than Interpol does to me."- she stopped for a second.

"Aaron, I loved my job at Interpol...don't get me wrong, but I love being a mother more. I know that the BAU is everything you've ever worked for. I would rather give up my job rather than make you give your's up."- He pulled her into his arms and hugged her, finding it hard to believe she would sacrifice so much to keep him happy. He loved her with his entire heart and soul. She kissed his lips softly before they pulled apart.

"This was the best decision, Aaron. I missed my friends and home. I belong here, besides, I can get so many other opportunities here with my curriculum."- Aaron knew that for sure; in fact, she could probably get a better job than his.

"Do you want to come back to the BAU?"- He asked, he would give her a job right away no matter what.

"No! At least not right now. I want to take some time off to spend with our daughter. I have basically worked since Isabelle was born. I hardly took time off for her, and I didn't even finish my maternity leave."- Aaron nodded, he also knew she had been working a lot of hours, and that she had hardly taken time off after she gave birth.

"I just want to settle down here first, spend time with Bella, and then I will worry about a job. I have to find a place to live for Bella and me, then I have to get all her citizenship papers arranged for the U.S. And, I need to get her a pediatrician and a very good daycare center and all that stuff."

"Us,"- Aaron corrected.

"What?"

"A place for "US" to live. US...Bella, you, me and Jack, when he comes over.."- he smiled.

"I'll handle that, I'll buy a house for us."- he did not hesitate.

"A house?"- Now, Emily was in shock.

"Yes, we need a bigger place because we are a family now, so why not. She just nodded and pulled him in for another hug.

"I love you Aaron..."-

"I love you, too, baby, more than anything."- He lay back on the bed pulling her in his arms.

"I'll help you, ok" – He rubbed her back softly. "We'll both find a place, and I'll help you with all the papers for Bella."

She settled down in his arms to sleep, and he lay with a big grin on his face, after all, he could do things the right way now. She was here, and she had moved back with his daughter; now, he didn't have to worry about anything else, except making things all right with Emily.

The following weeks were spent looking for a house and getting all of their daughter's paperwork fixed. Aaron had seen a beautiful Georgian-style house, so he contacted the real estate agent and took a brief tour. It was amazing...it was a little bit bigger than what they had in mind because it was a six bedroom house, and that was probably more than what they needed, but who knew...maybe he could convince Emily to have more kids with him, then the house would be full of kids. He immediately called Emily to come look at the house, and she was in love with it the minute she saw it. They both immediately knew that was their house. So, he got the entire paperwork for the house ready to sign, and since he and Emily both had an excellent credit, there were no major issues.

They moved into the house and after a few weeks of arranging rooms and unpacking all the furniture and they wanted to keep from their respective homes, and also buying some new furniture and accent pieces the family was happily settled in their new house. Emily had decorated Jack's and Isabella's room, and she had done a very good job. Jack's room was decorated with a sports motif, and Bella's room was decorated with handpainted butterflies and fairies of pale shades of green and blue. Of course, Aaron was ecstaticly happy now, he had the family he always wanted to have, he and Emily were blending just perfectly, and he also had talked to Haley about Isabella and everything that happen with Emily, and to his surprise, Haley was happy for him. She had always known he hasn't a bad person, his job had just gotten in the way of their marriage, and although she had begun her life with someone else, she was happy that he finally found some one that would love him and understand him and his commitment to his job.

Of course, she couldn't get over of how beautiful Isabella was; she had always thought that Emily was a very beautiful woman, and she knew that Emily was an amazing person too, and that she would care for Aaron, and Haley admitted that she just wanted the best for Aaron.

A few weeks after that, Emily stopped at the BAU to speak to Aaron about several matters and hopefully to convince him to have lunch with her and Isabella, and as she made her way through the BAU doors, It wasn't a surprise to her that Morgan and Reid immediately took Isabella from her. They were completely in love with her baby girl, especially Reid. While Reid took Bella away, she went to Aaron's office to talk to him. She tapped on the door softly, and when she heard the "come in" from behind the door, Emily popped her head in, smiling widely, at the man sitting behind the desk.

"Hey there, beautiful, I didn't know you were coming by." - He immediately stood up from his desk and walked to the brunette pulling her into his arms.

"I needed a couple of signature from you for Bella's insurance, and I was thinking we can do lunch together…"- Emily smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course, I'm almost done here….where is Bella?"

"Reid and Morgan kidnapped her.."- Emily smirked, as they both turned to look down at the bullpen where the two male profilers where having a battle to hold Bella next. Aaron just laughed; he was so happy at how well the team had taken their relationship and how much they adored his daughter.

He was so happy holding the love of his life in his arms that he didn't notice Beth Clemmons walking into the doors of the BAU. She quickly made her way to his office and that was when she noticed the door was open, and he was hugging Emily Prentiss. Beth immediately felt her blood boiling. She had gone to the old apartment several times only to find the locks had been changed. She also had been calling him, and he had not had the courtesy to return any of her phone calls, so she was livid. She stopped at the door and cleared her throat making Emily and Aaron pull away from their embrace. Emily looked at her in shock, then her eyes met Aaron's who had the same surprised face she had.

"What are you doing here?"- Aaron asked rudely.

I'm sorry to interrupt your moment of passion, but since you refuse to answer my calls, I decided to come talk to you here."- Beth spat coldly.

"She has been calling you?"- Emily immediately questioned him, and Aaron knew he was in deep shit; he hadn't wanted to tell her about the calls because he hadn't wanted to upset her, and since he wasn't answering the calls anyway, there was no point in telling her about them.

"Oh, he didn't tell you I was calling?" - Beth asked evilly. "That must mean something"- she added, glaring at Emily.

"It means I didn't want to talk to you, Beth." - He spat angrily. "What the hell are you doing here."- He tried to walk next to Emily, but she moved away. She was so mad, but she was trying to control herself.

"We need to talk."- Beth demanded.

"I told you that we have nothing to talk about. Please leave."- He warned.

"We were engaged, Aaron, you can't just end our relationship like that!"- Beth screamed, surprising Emily even more. She just looked at Aaron for an explanation, and he could see the pain clearly in her eyes.

"Beth, our relationship ended a long time ago; I never should have dated you; and I'm sorry if I hurt you."- This time, he grabbed Emily firmly by the waist and held her to him.

"Emily is the woman I love and I always have….she is the love of my life and I need you to understand that."- Emily was shaking mad, she couldn't believe Beth had the audacity to show up in Aaron's office.

"You wouldn't even be with her if it wasn't for that little bastard she had…"- but she wasn't able to continue because Emily's fist landed in her face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHER LIKE THAT"- Emily almost knocked Beth to the floor...she had never lost control of herself like that much less punch someone in the face.

"What the hell…"- Beth asked, grabbing her face...Emily had broken her lip, and now blood was flowing from her swollen lips.

"You must have no self respect, but Aaron asked you three times to leave, and it is obvious that he wants nothing to do with you. Are you so pitiful that you have to beg a man to be with you?"- She was shaking mad now, and when Aaron tried to grab her and pull her way from Beth, she snatched her hand away looking at him furiously, and Aaron knew it was better to just leave her alone.

"Beth, I'm asking you one more time to leave. Emily is the love of my life, and I am happily in love with her, and we are going to be married soon. Please leave before I call security."- He spat furiously.

Beth had no choice but to leave. The boys had heard the commotion and they were now looking at Hotch's office in shock. She walked past Reid who was still holding Isabella. Reid immediately tightened his grip on Bella protectively and Morgan, who has just a foot away from him, moved in front of Reid shielding Isabella as well. Not that Beth would hurt an innocent baby, but they didn't know what to expect. Beth finally left more humiliated than she had ever been in her life.

Aaron tried to approach Emily in the office, but she moved away again. She was still a little mad at him for not telling him about the calls; she knew that Aaron had been honest with her, and he had told her everything that happened with them before he arrived in London, even that he had proposed to her, but that was just because he needed a way to get Emily off of his mind. Still, it didn't stop Emily from being hurt and upset about the whole scene that had just happened.

"Em….please don't be mad"- He begged.

"You didn't tell me she was calling you…"- She had tears in her eyes.

"Because there was nothing to tell you, Emily, I didn't answer any of her calls …not even once."- He knew deep inside he should have told her.

"You should have told me anyway. You swore, Aaron, you would be completely honest with me."- She was very hurt, and she couldn't stop the tears that were running down her cheeks now.

"Em, baby please."- He approached her and held her hands. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you…everything was going so great."- He begged.

"I'm going home." - She moved past him and left him in the office alone. Then, she went to get Isabella from the boys, and she left without turning back to look at him.

Aaron sighed, he knew this was his own damn fault for bringing Beth into their lives. He had to make this right, and he had to make Emily forgive him, and he had a very good idea on how to fix this. He finished his work that day and before he left, he went to visit Garcia at her office.

"Hey, boss man."- She greeted when he walk into her office.

"I heard about this morning."- She said sadly. Hotch just nodded and sat in front of her.

"That is why I am here, I need your help with something."- He said, looking at her deeply.

"Of course, anything you want…I can kick that bitch's ass and hide the body where nobody will ever find it."- She said playfully, although Aaron was pretty sure there was some seriousness behind it.

"Thank you, but I think that is not the way to handle this."- He said firmly.

"I know…..I'm just saying….you know…..I could….take care of it."- She insisted. Aaron just smiled.

"This is what I need."- He told Garcia everything he had planned to make things right with Emily.

"Oh my God, my gumdrop is going to love that."- She said, smiling widely.

"I really hope so…. I need to make things right now more than ever."- He said...hoping this would work.

"Of course it will work…OMG I'm so excited I can hardly wait."- Garcia was almost bouncing in the office. Aaron left her office and made his way to his car. He knew he had to go home now and talk to Emily; he knew this was probably going be difficult to make Emily happy again with him. But he was willing to do anything; he would do whatever it would take him to fix things with her. Emily was the only true love of his life, the woman he had loved the most in life, the mother of his child, and he wasn't going to give up on her no matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Aaron pulled into the driveway of his home late one night; it had been a couple of days since the incident with Beth in his office, but Emily was still displeased with him. They now shared a house and a life, but that didn't stop her from being angry. She didn't talk to him when he came home the night of the incident, and she pretended to be asleep when he came up to go to bed. Actually, she had pretended to be asleep for the last couple of nights when he came home. He had tried to talk to her on the phone a couple of times about why she was still acting cold, and she didn't respond back when he said "I love you" at the end of the call. He knew she had the right to be upset, but he just wanted to make things right with her; however, he hadn't yet had a chance to make his plans because he had been very busy at work. He walked into his house and placed his briefcase on the table inside the foyer. The lights downstairs were dim, so, he knew his family must be on the second level, and he knew Jack was at Haley's tonight, because he had already talked with him, so, making his way upstairs, walking past Jack's closed room he continued to the following room, Isabella's room. He stopped at the doorframe watching Emily rock Isabella; she was smiling at the infant in her arms and singing a lullaby to her. That image made him smile and forget about anything else in the world. He walked into the room slowly and stopped next to Emily, pulling her close to him, while she was rocking their daughter to sleep.

"I didn't hear you come in."- She said, although he couldn't keep from noticing that her tone was still cold .

"She is so beautiful."- Aaron said, settling his eyes on the sleeping infant.

"I know, I can't believe how big she has gotten."- Isabella was almost eight months old now, and she was the most beautiful baby Emily had ever seen.

Aaron leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead, and he watched Emily kissing her, too, as she placed Isabella softly in her crib. After she covered her baby with her favorite blankets, and making sure she was cozy and fast asleep, they walked out of her room.

"I'm going to serve you dinner."- Emily said, walking past him without looking at him, as he follow her downstairs to the kitchen. He tried to hug her, but she pulled away.

"How much longer are you going to be angry at me?"- He asked, with sad eyes.

"I'm not mad, I'm trying to make you dinner."- She spat coldly, still not looking at him. However, he approached her, and he stopped her by the counter by placing his hands on each side of her, trapping her between his arms and leaving her no room to move.

"Stop acting like this please…I know you're mad…but, please don't let Beth break what cost us so much to rebuild."- He begged. Emily just looked at him intensely, unable to respond.

"Aaron, please let me get your dinner."- She said, trying to move.

"NO!" - He almost yelled, looking at her with his Unit Chief look.

"This is what she wants Em, please don't let her get between us…don't let her break us apart."- He begged again.

"I need to know that I can trust you completely."- She said, looking at him with hurt in her eyes.

"You can, baby, I promise you that I will never hide anything else form you….please, baby…everything was fine."- Emily could see the pain and hurt in his eyes.

"All right, no more secrets, Aaron, I need to know you have complete in me, trust enough to tell me anything...even things such as these."- She said firmly,

"I promise."- He said firmly, pulling her into his arms. That felt so good that Emily finally allowed him to kiss her.

"Good, once this is settled, will you please let me take you to dinner?"- He asked, showing his dimples.

"What?"- Emily asked, confused.

"I want to take you out for dinner….we haven't really had a chance to have a date or anything, so I want us to have a quiet romantic dinner and take a walk on the streets holding hands."- He said smiling, still holding her in his arms.

"What about Bella?"

"I have everything under control. Penelope is going to come tomorrow night and stay with Bella for the rest of the night."- He spoke the last couple of words in a husky tone.

"The rest of the night?"- Emily arched her eyebrows.

'Oh yes, baby, I am stealing you away for myself the rest of the night."

"Aaron…"- Emily was going to protest, but he stopped her by putting his finger softly on her lips.

"I want a night for ourselves….just one night, please.

Emily couldn't stop herself from smiling widely.

"Ok, where are you taking me?"- She asked curiously.

"That, my love, is a surprise….just be ready at 7 pm and look as beautiful as you always look, and I'll take care of the rest".

"Ok."- She kissed his lips softly, smiling widely, and moving to the stove to warm his dinner. After thinking about it, she realized that they did deserve a night to themselves. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned for them.

The next day, Aaron walked into his house around 6.45 PM. He had taken a shower and dressed at Quantico. He was wearing a dark gray dress shirt, no tie and black slacks. He was also very nervous about tonight; this was one of the most important nights for his relationship with Emily. He walked in and quickly spotted Garcia in the kitchen warming a bottle of milk for Isabella, she was carrying Isabella in her arms and she was smiling widely.

"Oh my, with all due respect, sir, you look very nice, bossman."

"Thanks, Penelope...Thank you so much for doing all of this"- He walked further into the kitchen, kissing his daughter.

"Everything is ready, bossman...good luck."- She said, winking at him. Aaron just smiled.

"Where is Em?."- He asked, a little nervous.

"Upstairs finishing her hair…she should almost be done."- Aaron kissed his daughter goodnight one more time, and watched Garcia go upstairs taking the baby to her room. He waited anxiously in the foyer for Emily. After a few minutes, she came walking down the stairs, and Aaron found it very difficult to breath or concentrate on anything at all besides the vision in front of him. Emily was wearing a very beautiful and elegant dark red sleeveless gown that clung to every one of her sexy curves. She was also wearing 4" Christian Louboutin heels, and her hair was nicely done in soft curls. She had decided to use a smoky eye look and red lipstick that matched her dress for her makeup, and she just looked absolutely beautiful.

"Oh my God, you look stunning."- Aaron said in a whisper.

"Thank you, you look very nice too."- He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. Then, he walked to the closet to get her coat and helped her into it. He took her hand, and they made their way to the car.

Opening the door for her, Emily got in the car; closing the door softly. Aaron got in the car very excited for their night. The ride in the car was quiet but nice, but Emily was so nervous she wasn't sure what to say. They had never actually gone out on a real date, and this was the first time they were going out as a couple, so she just let him surprise her and she tried to relax. He stopped in front of the valet parking area at L'auberge Chez Francois, a French restaurant that was also one of the most exclusive restaurants in the D.C area.

"Oh my God, Aaron."- Emily was speechless, but he didn't respond, he got out of the car and immediately went to open her door for her. He grabbed her hand softly and helped her out of the car leading her inside the restaurant.

"I have a reservation for Aaron Hocthner."- He said as he smiled at the hostess.

The hostess took them to their table; it was a nice table a little distance away from the rest of the tables in the restaurant; close by, there was a dance floor with a piano and a gentlemen in a smoking jacket playing soft music. There was a vase with beautiful red roses and three candles in the middle of the table and best of all, a bottle of Emily's favorite champagne. Emily had not yet been able to utter a word, she was so surprised. She had never imagined Aaron was this romantic...she knew he was sweet and passionate, but this perfect! she was amazed.

After ordering a very expensive bottle of wine, the couple relaxed and enjoyed their evening. They ordered dinner and ate while the gentleman played quiet romantic music for them. It was just perfect...they talked and laughed at old anecdotes, and occasionally Aaron leaned across the table to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. After they enjoyed their second slice of triple chocolate cake that Emily insisted on getting, Aaron pulled Emily from the table to the dance floor. They danced slowly to the rhythm of the music while he held her in his arms, Emily was smiling widely."

"This is a beautiful night…thank you."- Emily whispered softly.

"We have not gotten to the best part yet."- He winked playfully.

After dancing for a while longer, Aaron asked for the tab and handed his credit card to the waitress immediately. Then, he helped Emily on with her coat, and they both walked outside the restaurant. Emily wasn't sure what Aaron had in mind next, but she didn't care because she was having the most amazing night of her life. Outside the restaurant, Aaron didn't call the valet immediately to get his car, instead he grabbed her hand and led her to the streets. It was a little chilly outside, but it was beautiful...the streets were lighted and there were people walking around everywhere. It was a gorgeous night. The couple just held hands, walking the streets of D.C.

A few blocks later, Aaron stopped leading Emily to the horse carriage in front of them. Emily smiled, looking at him. He got in the carriage taking her hand and helping her up, the man leading the carriage was a nice old men, and Aaron told him to just ride around for a while, and that he would tell him where to stop. He got comfortable in the carriage pulling Emily into his arms and covering their laps with the blanket.

Emily just relaxed in his arms and enjoyed the ride, it was amazing, everything about this night was, she was now in his arms riding on the streets of D.C. What else could she ask for except...

"Em, I know I've made so many mistakes with you, and I want to tell you that I'm very sorry for all the pain that I've caused you."- He was looking deeply in her eyes.

"You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, and I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, please, just give me a chance."- Before Emily could do anything else, or process anything else, he had knelt down in front of her and said, "I love you so much more than words can express."- All of a sudden, he reached into his coat and pulled out a small velvet box. Emily's breath caught in her throat, and she was unable to process words; Aaron opened the box revealing a beautiful engagement ring that was a Platinum 3 carat Princess Cut diamond in a French setting ring. Elegant and simple just like her. Emily gasped and tried to say something, but she wasn't able to.

"Emily Prentiss, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"- He asked, looking at her with his most loving and passionate look. Emily wasn't able to respon...she froze completely with tears rolling down her face. She couldn't believe that after everything they had been through and how much they had struggled to be together, he was finally here, kneeling in front of her, asking her to marry him.

Since she still wasn't able to respond, she just nodded and he placed the ring on her finger. Then, Aaron moved to sit next to her pulling her into his arms; she was crying and he just wanted to hold her.

"Oh, Aaron."- She sobbed softly in his arms…"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Em, you have made me the happiest man in the world...you gave me the most beautiful angel in the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

They stayed in an embrace for a long time, just cuddling in his arms and watching the streets of D.C. Occasionally a tear would slide down her cheeks, but they were tears of happiness. After a long time, the carriage ride finally returned to the restaurant. Aaron helped Emily down from the carriage and led her to the car. He drove to the valet parking area at the Ritz Carlton Hotel, and he immediately went to help Emily out of the car. Once inside the hotel, he asked for the concierge for the reservation he had at the Presidential Suite...the concierge smiled, handing him the electronic keys. Emily was in so much shock for everything Aaron had done, she was hardly able to utter a word. They got in the elevator and Aaron smiled, pulling the stunned brunette into his arms.

When the elevator doors opened, Aaron picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to the suite. Emily couldn't keep herself from giggling at his romantic side. Aaron even managed to open the door without placing her on the floor. He walked into the suite finally placing her softly on the carpet.

If Emily had been shocked that night, the image in front her now had no words, the suite was the most elegant and luxurious room she had ever stayed in. There was a living room with a gorgeous fireplace and mini bar, the entire carpet was covered in rose petals and the bed was the hugest bed Emily had ever seen and was also covered in rose petals forming the shape of a heart. There was a little tray next to the bed with strawberries covered with chocolate and a bottle of champagne. There were candles everywhere in the room. The bathroom, too, was covered in small candles and rose petals, and their Jacuzzi was filled with rose petals and floating candles.

"Oh my God, Aaron."- She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"I told you I wanted to give you a memorable night."- She didn't respond, she just pulled him into her arms for a very long and passionate kiss.

They talked for a while and drank champagne with the strawberries, but after a while Emily finally felt the need to feel him closer to her. She walked sexily to the bed pulling him with her. She slowly began to unbutton his shirt while her mouth was devouring his mouth. She finally got rid of his shirt, while Aaron's hand was playing with the zipper on her dress.

He slowly pulled down her zipper, making her dress fall to the floor, she was not wearing a bra since she didn't need one, and that made Aaron harder than he already was. He lifted the brunette in his arms, placing her softly in the bed, smiling at her tenderly, while his hands wandered around her glorious body. He started kissing her senseless while his hands moved in between her thighs touching the already wet silk fabric, making Emily whimper at his touch.

He then slowly moved to her neck, biting and nibbling not so gently, he was leaving red marks all over her neck. He was sure she wasn't going to be very pleased about it, but he didn't care. He reached down to her breast pulling her nipple into his mouth; he wasn't being very gentle, but Emily was so turned on, she didn't care. She just whimpered in pleasure when he bit her nipple. Emily was running her hands over his shoulder blades while he was devouring her breasts. She was so wet already she couldn't wait any longer. She unfastened his belt and zipper and slid his pants down to his ankles which he removed completely. Aaron was only in his boxers now. Emily was so anxious for him, she was starting to breathe erratically

So, when he slowly moved down to her navel and started nibbling at her thong teasing her she grunted. He slowly slid down her underwear and pitched it toward the end of the bed. He finally reached her center running his tongue up her slit only once, then he moved away.

"Aaron, please…"- She begged.

He just smiled, reaching between her thighs and touching her wet center. He pushed one finger inside her, making Emily moan loudly. Then he added another finger and started moving his fingers in and out. Then, he removed them completely licking his fingers hungrily, looking at the frustration on her face.

Aaron looked at her and smirked...he loved to drive her crazy and loved to tease her until she lost control of herself.

"What's the matter, baby?- He asked, teasing her.

"Stop teasing me…..please, I want you."- She begged, almost breathless.

Aaron smirked, removing his boxers and moving closer to her, he lined himself at her entrance and teased her with the tip of his shaft.

"Dammit, now, Aaron!"- She demanded.

He laughed as he entered her completely making her scream his name; he started moving slowly inside her, setting a nice rhythm. But she wanted more; she wrapped her legs around his back and begged him to go deeper and harder.

"Please, I want you to take me hard."- She begged, looking at him deeply. He didn't need any encouragement, he started picking up his pace, and soon he was slamming into her.

"Oh God, Aaron, don't stop….."- She moaned.

He grunted in her ear, she was the best sex he had ever experienced in his life. She wasn't just the traditional, boring woman. She was curious and adventurous and willing to try new things in bed with him.

"Goddam, Emily, you feel so fucking good."- He breathed on her.

"Come for me, baby."- He said moving his finger between them to rub her clit. He felt her breath become more erratic, and her walls tightening around him.

"Oh, Aaron…. I'm coming….."- She screamed, before she felt her orgasm knock her out. A few minutes later, Aaron joined her, too, collapsing on top of her when his climax hit him hard. Once his breath evened out, he moved down to the bed, bringing the flushed brunette in his arms. Emily just stayed in his arms listening to his heavy breathing. This was one of the most beautiful nights she had ever had with him. She was overjoyed, he had proposed to her, and she had accepted. She didn't know how long it would take them to build their life together, but she was absolutely sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"This was the most amazing night ever…"- She whispered.

"Oh, we are not done yet, pretty girl, I'm just giving you some time to recover before I take you to that Jacuzzi and have my way with you in there"- He said huskily.

Emily just smiled widely,"- I have a feeling we aren't going to get any sleep tonight, are we?"- She asked playfully.

"Sleep? Who cares about sleep when you have the sexiest woman on earth naked in your bed."- He pulled her in for another kiss. The couple spent all night enjoying the suite and making love on every inch of the suite. They didn't fall sleep until sunrise, but Aaron was happy, he was closer to fixing things.

At least, now, he could call her his fiancée.


End file.
